la busqueda
by arcee93
Summary: las aventuras de storm fire nunca acaban, nuevos personajes llegan a escena, todos deberán unir fuezas para pelear contra uno de sus peores enemigos y defender a sus seres queridos.secuela de la mina de la perdicion
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: el despertar

Blue Star

-por ultima vez papa, no me voy por una carrera académica, lo mío es distinto.-me queje por enésima vez con mi creador.

-pero hija, no puedes desaprovechar ese tremendo procesador que posees, una carrera en cualquiera de las universidades de cybertron te beneficiaria mucho mas que lo que sea que estés pensando.-contesto, como todas aquellas veces. Todo comenzó ese ciclo, bueno en realidad mucho antes, cuando no podía controlar esa tremenda fuerza que poseía, pero había aprendido a controlarla, lo que en realidad colmo mi cubo fue esa batalla que presencie, ese duelo, entre dos magníficos guerreros.

Flashback

Caminaba de vuelta a casa, se me había echo tarde, muy tarde, ya la noche iba a caer sobre la ciudad, fue entonces cuando escuche voces, voces muy serias, que discutían algo; la curiosidad me embargaba, seguí las voces hasta una zona desierta de la ciudad, me escondí tras unos escombros y observe, toda la acción que se desarrollaba ante mis ópticos, dos mechas realmente imponentes estaban frente a frente, uno era negro, un modelo terrestre, el otro era verde y amarillo, también era un modelo terrestre, pero lo que mas me impresionó fue el extraño brillo que emitían esos dos pares de ópticos, era realmente extraño, casi sobrecogedor; parecían listos para morir, valientes, arrogantes, altivos; todo eso era transmitido por ese brillo en los ópticos.

La batalla comenzó, el mecha verde sacó una espada, un poco curva, de increíble filo, realmente aterradora, busque en mis archivos y estos me informaron su procedencia, era una espada diseñada en la Tierra, creada para esos increíbles guerreros denominados samuráis, era una katana, una espada digna de respeto; el otro mecha sacó una pistola de doble cañón, la cual quedaba ridícula comparada con la espada. Se produjeron dos disparos, con un movimiento muy fluido el guerrero de la espada los esquivó y saliendo hacia un lado a increíble velocidad atacó cortándole el brazo al otro mecha, el energon manó en abundancia, el mecha herido levantó su pistola y disparó contra su adversario, el cual aún estaba a su lado, el energon volvió a correr; la velocidad de ambos guerreros era increíble, en memos de un astro segundo habían realizado tremendos ataques; mi chispa vibraba, el combate era realmente alucinante, me sentía inspirada, con valor, tenia ganas de intervenir y combatir, pero mi sentido común me detuvo; la pistola del mecha negro cayó partida a la mitad por la espada, el mismo mecha presentaba cortes realmente profundos, la katana apuntaba a su pecho.

-ganaste.-dijo el mecha negro.

-lo se, ahora ve con Primus.-que vos tan contundente, era una voz que representaba liderazgo; la espada entró con rapidez en el pecho del mecha negro, apagando su chispa para siempre. Me dispuse a partir, jo no quiero ser la siguiente, pero que digo ese mecha sigue un código de honor, jamás atacaría a una fembot que apenas había dejado atrás sus ciclos de sparkling; me levante en silencio, oculta tras las sombras me prepare para huir pero el mecha verde me detuvo, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-lo veo en tus ópticos, ese brillo, serás toda una guerrera, algún ciclo.-me dijo, ¿yo una guerrera?-tu instinto te guiará hasta mi.-sin más desapareció en las sombras, froté mis ópticos como una sparkling incrédula.

Fin Flashback

Bien eso era para lo que yo había sido creada, para ser una guerrera, no para ser una científica y vivir encerrada en un laboratorio cuyas únicas situaciones emocionantes serían los descubrimientos y una que otra explosión.

Prepare mis cosas, empaque lo más importante, lo más necesario; mis creadores me vieron incrédulos cuando salí de mi habitación.

-lo siento, pero debo seguir mi camino.-los abracé a ambos.

-cuídate.-me dijo mi padre, al fin entendía que lo mío estaba lejos de datapads llenos de cálculos y más en las batallas.

-cuídate mucho por favor y escribe.-dijo mi madre, mi hermano menor salió de su habitación.

-no vayas, te matarán.-me dijo abrazándome.-te dije que no quería que te fueras.-era verdad cuantas veces no le había contado mis deseos de unirme a los autobots y pelear y todas esas veces me decía lo mismo, no vallas que te van a matar.

-te prometo que no moriré.-le dije arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.-no te preocupes, acaso no confías en mi.

-si pero, esta bien, solo aléjate de los problemas.-ja el dándome concejos.

-si claro.-le dije sarcástica.-bueno creo que es el adiós, no se preocupen, estaré bien.

Me encaminé a la salida, cada paso era más difícil que el anterior, mis pies parecían soldarse al piso, cuando estuve afuera le di una última mirada a la casa, ahí quedaba mi niñez, me despedí por última vez y avancé hacia lo desconocido, hacia mi destino.

Caminaba por una zona muy solitaria de cybertron, buscaba al mecha verde, a ese increíble guerrero, la noche apenas estaba en sus inicios, llegué a una casa muy extraña, realmente extraña, ese no era el modelo usual en cybertron, sus paredes eran blancas, de un material muy suave, busque en mis archivos, era tela, un material fabricado en la Tierra, el techo era puntiagudo, de forma triangular, pero los lados del triangulo no eran rectos sino cóncavos, las puertas eran corredizas, sin ningún sistema de seguridad aparente, mi mano se posó en el borde de esta, tenía la intención de pedir alojamiento por esa noche, pero un mecha saltó sobre mi derribándome.

-¿que haces aquí?, contesta o morirás.-una daga estaba en mi cuello, ahora entendía porque no tenia sistema de seguridad, con fuerza tomé el brazo de mi atacante y lo lancé lejos de mi.

-nada solo estaba de paso.-me levanté y le miré, era de color azul claro, sus ópticos dorados brillaban igual que los de los guerreros de ese ciclo, era de mi edad, a juzgar por su tamaño, así que tal vez no fuera un reto.

-vaya tu también, tu ópticos, se ve que eres fuerte, pero no tanto como yo.-se puso en guardia, yo le imité.-quieres pelear, adelante.

-bien si así lo quieres.-con que mis ópticos brillaban igual, ya era el segundo que me lo decía, esa sería mi primera batalla con un guerrero.

Gigaforce

Ese alumno mío, retando al primero, o a la primera que se le cruza en el camino, esa fembot la conozco, es esa misma chica a la que le hablé ese ciclo, a la que vi con ese brillo en sus ópticos, a la que invité a buscarme; bien dejaré que se enfrenten, con tal así probaré las habilidades de ambos y las compararé, no se harán mucho daño, o si. Freezer atacó a la fembot y ella lo esquivó de un giro, vaya giro, pero descuidó su guardia, ajá buen golpe esa chica si sabe solo hay que pulirla un poco y freezer que te ocurre pelea que hay de todos los ciclos que pasé entrenadote, me senté cómodamente en el techo de mi casa, esperaré que ese par caiga rendido, están malgastando sus energías en golpes absurdos, veremos si para el siguiente ciclo siguen vivos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: entrenamiento

Gigaforce

La noche llegaba a su fin, esos dos continuaban peleando, el energon brillaba en sus armaduras, se habían echo daño, mucho daño. Freezer había echo uso de sus cañones de hielo y había logrado congelar el brazo derecho de la chica, ella en cambio había echo algo que llamó mucho mi atención.

Blue Star

Mi brazo estaba congelado, mis sistemas casi no respondían, podía sentir como el energon corría por mi estructura mezclándose con mi refrigerante, Freezer estaba en las mismas condiciones, nos habíamos separado, para darnos un respiro, cerré mis ópticos un astrosegundo, sabia que freezer no atacaría, estaba tan débil como yo, sentí cada latido de mi chispa, como el energon recorría mi cuerpo, energizándolo, me deje llevar por esa sensación, esa energía, me concentre en ella, no sabia por que, pero debía llevarla hacia mis manos, un cosquilleo en estas me hizo abrir los ópticos, brillaban, resplandecían, azules, como estrellas, esa energía concentrada ahí era impresionante, agobiadora, Freezer atacó de nuevo, pero yo le golpee y para mi sorpresa mis puños dejaron un tremendo cráter en su estructura, Freezer se doblo de dolor y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Ay lo maté, pensé aterrada, me arrodille a su lado, lo giré y pude apreciar la magnitud de mis poderes, todo su torso estaba destrozado, acerque mi mano hacia la herida, pero una espada me lo impidió, una katana, el mecha verde estaba a mi lado.

-impresionante, pero fue un desperdicio de energía.-criticó-. Ahora cárgalo hasta la casa.-ordenó, señalando a Freezer, lo levante sobre mis hombros y soporte todo su peso.-desde ahora me llamaras, maestro, y tu primera lección será esta.-señalo a Freezer.

-perdone maestro pero no entiendo.-un golpe con el lado plano de la espada se descargó en mi estomago, la zona del golpe empezó a arder, vaya que dolía.

-no ves lo que haces, estas cargando el cuerpo de tu oponente, que crees que significa.-levantó de nuevo la espada, mejor pienso rápido.

-que debemos ayudarnos mutuamente sin importar nuestros combates.-ay algo tenia que decir, otro golpe se descargo en mi ya herido estomago.

-NOOO o me haces el favor de pensar o doblaré esta espada en tu estructura.-amenazó, ya habíamos entrado en su casa, el techo era alto, de madera, el piso si era de metal, después de todo la madera no aguantaría el peso de un mecha. Ay me distraje, a ver, estoy cargando a Freezer, el cual esta herido por mi culpa, sus heridas son responsabilidad mía, ya entendí.

-siempre cargaremos con la responsabilidad de nuestros actos.-dije rápidamente, ya que mi maestro daba indicios de levantar la espada de nuevo.

-al fin entiendes, es verdad siempre cargaremos con la culpa, con la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones, es por eso que debemos hacernos cargo de nuestros errores y de nuestras decisiones.-me sonrió.-la habitación de Freezer es la ultima a la izquierda, déjalo ahí, luego lo repararé y no me mires así, no es necesario ser médico para curar a alguien, tu habitación es esa de la derecha. Recarga, porque el entrenamiento será duro.

Entré en mi habitación, la puerta era corrediza, de listones de madera y tela, en una esquina estaba mi cama de recarga, del lado contrario había un escritorio, coloqué mi bolsa de viaje sobre el, ya desempacaría luego, estaba muy cansada, me tendí en la cama y caí en recarga rápidamente.

Solo llevaba unos astro segundos recargando, a mi parecer claro, cuando…

-psss..... ey chica despierta antes que el maestro te obligue.-susurró Freezer, me levanté lentamente, vaya que tenía sueño.-fembot apúrate, uy ahí viene.-escuche que Freezer huía por el pasillo, lo siguiente que escuche fueron las fuertes pisadas del maestro, ay que hago, que hago, mis ópticos se posaron en la ventana, bueno no podía salir por la puerta así que…

-ah.-PATAPLAMM, ouch mi trasero, ok esa no fue una buena idea, me levanté con cuidado, Freezer me veía divertido.

-yo hice eso el primer ciclo que estuve aquí y el maestro me…-oh, oh el mecha verde nos observaba, parado detrás de él, le descargó todo un zape y lo envió derecho al suelo.

-decías.-en que me e metido.

-maestro, yo…-ay que no venga a golpearme con su katana.

-que hacen ahí paradotes holgazaneando, vamos el ciclo apenas comienza.-salió corriendo hacia el norte, hacia una ciudad en ruinas, Freezer pasó a mi lado sobándose el cuello, bueno supongo que debo seguirlos.

-Ey lo siento, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado me llamo Blue Star, tu debes ser Freezer.-el me miró sonriendo.

-si soy Freezer, creo que ahora somos compañeros de entrenamiento.-bueno por lo menos no estoy sola con el psicópata que me tocó por maestro.

-¿siempre es así?-pregunté.

-como, salvaje, si lo es, solo cuando está de mal humor, o sea casi siempre.-se rió con su propio chiste, ay no ese tipo era psíquico o que, el maestro estaba de nuevo atrás de freezer.

-terminaron.-un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ay no de nuevo no, de un golpe nos mandó a volar, a freezer y a mi, rodamos por el suelo, provocándonos rasguños con los alambres torcidos que había en el.-lo esperaba de…

-Blue Star, maestro.-le completé quitándome a Freezer de encima.

-bien lo esperaba de ella pero no de ti Freezer, esa fue tu primera lección o no.-jajaja lo estaba amenazando con la katana, pobre.

-si lo se maestro, el respeto es la base de toda relación.-musitó temblando.

-bien, pero no lo pones en práctica, así que para recordárselos.-Freezer me miró aterrado, que no esperaba.-creo que agregaré un astro kilómetro más a la carrera de hoy.

-otro, pero maestro.-ok mala idea esa de quejarme, la espada aterrizó en mi hombro obligándome a arrodillarme, debido a la fuerza del golpe.

-se lo han buscado, y no me repliques, ay de ustedes si no llegan a ese edificio.-señaló una estructura lejana.-antes de medio ciclo.-partió corriendo hacia allí.

-mejor nos apresuramos.-Freezer comenzó a correr, le seguí, por lo menos si me desmayaba el estaría cerca.

El terreno era completamente irregular, había baches producto de las bombas que ahí habían caído, varias veces Freezer y yo caímos en uno, nuestras piernas empezaban a doler, los circuitos de las mías comenzaron a enviar informes de errores a mi procesador, cada vez me costaba más y más moverlas, Freezer estaba en las mismas hubo un momento en el que pensé que caería, pero yo lo hice primero.

-esto es un infierno.-logré decir entre jadeos.

-muévete Blue Star, aun nos falta mucho y el tiempo se está agotando.-pero sus pierna también temblaban.-nosotros podemos, solo debemos dominar nuestras estructuras, ya sabes procesador sobre la estructura.

-bien, sigamos adelante.-nos pusimos en pie, obligando a nuestras piernas a dar un paso detrás de otro, al fin habíamos entrado en la ciudad, pero faltaban solo veinte astrosegundos para que el plazo acabara, jamás llegaríamos, mi procesador empezó a pensar, cerca de nosotros había una gran pared a medio destruir, la altura era apropiada para llegar desde ella al edificio, creando una curva, pero con que…

-freezer, subamos ahí rápido-jalé a freezer hasta la pared, escalamos, aprovechando los bloques metálicos destrozados, llegamos a la sima en cinco astrosegundos.-utiliza tu cañón congelante y forma un tobogán entre nosotros y el edificio, el impulso nos ayudará a llegar a tiempo.-Freezer me vió como si estuviera loca.-solo hazlo.-disparó y formó el tobogán, no había tiempo que perder, lo tomé de la mano y nos lanzamos por el, solo espero que mis cálculos no se equivoquen.-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-salimos volando al llegar al borde, pero lo habíamos logrado, llegamos al edificio sanos y salvos.

Gigaforce

Que ingeniosa, debo admitirlo sabe usar el medio a su favor, pero aún les queda mucho por aprender.

-que hacen ahí, suban.-les ordené, buscaron una entrada al edificio, que tontos.-por ahí no, por afuera.-me miraron agotados.-que esperaban, cubos de energon fríos, aguanten, no querían ser guerreros, suban.

Blue Star

Subir, subir, alturas, no, no, no; Freezer me tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir, escalamos y escalamos y todavía no llegábamos a donde estaba el maestro, no mires para abajo, no mires para abajo, se me ocurrió mirar y el piso se movió, todo daba vueltas, no me caeré, mi mano resbalo por suerte Freezer logró atraparme y subirme al techo.

Gigaforce

Le tiene miedo a las alturas, tendré que quitárselo, esa podría convertirse en su debilidad más adelante, lograron subir, Blue Star se veía mareada, pero logró enfocar sus ópticos en mi.

-bien veo que lo lograron, nada mal, nada mal, debo admitirlo, pero pudo ser mejor.-saqué mi espada, y me puse en guardia, ellos me imitaron.

Blue Star

Rayos y mas que rayos, por que mis puños no brillan, no se cargan de poder, Freezer había sacado su cañón congelante, pero yo seguía parada ahí, como una tonta, demonios. El maestro barrió a Freezer y se acercó a mi, su katana bajó rápidamente hacia mi torso, esta vez iba en serio, era el lado afilado, logré detenerla con mi antebrazo, probé su filo en metal propio, el energon empezó a salir, con la espada bloqueada por mi brazo derecho, utilicé una patada, pero que demonios no tengo casi energía, mi pie golpeó sin fuerza el estomago del maestro, necesitaba mis golpes ya. Freezer se acercó por un lado, pero el maestro le dio una patada y lo dejó inconsciente, todo era entre el y yo, empezaba a empujarme hacia el borde del edificio, mi brazo dolía, pero no cedería tan fácilmente, no, caí de rodillas, mi cuerpo no funcionaba, no podía más, me empujó hacia el suelo y me tumbó sobre el mismísimo borde, el refrigerante goteó por mi frente, el piso se movía de nuevo, la altura era embriagante, no podía dejar de ver el suelo, no, no, la espada penetró unos centímetros mas en mi antebrazo cortando otro ducto de energon, jadeé, no podía moverme, todos los circuitos de mi procesador se concentraban en mantener mi antebrazo erguido, fuerte, para evitar que la katana me rebanara en dos la cabeza, pero la presión cedió finalmente, la espada retrocedió, la miré, brillaba manchada de mi energon, pero el respiro no duró mucho, una patada cayó en mi costado y caí, caí del edificio, en mis tanques de energon sentí un profundo vacío, vi acercarse el suelo con rapidez, no, si no detenía mi caída con algo moriría, sentí de nuevo esa energía correr por mis ductos, mis puños brillaron, enfrenté el suelo con ellos, frenando así, en algo la caída, sin embargo mi cabeza impactó el suelo, caí en éxtasis casi inmediatamente.

Gigaforce

Así, poco a poco le quitaría ese temor a las alturas, sus manos habían quedado destrozadas, así como su antebrazo, debía concentrarme en fortalecer su cuerpo, ella poseía un gran poder, demasiado, para su estructura, ella podía golpear con fuerza al convocar su habilidad especial, pero sus manos no la soportaban.

La llevé de vuelta a casa, freezer nos seguía agotado, el también necesitaba de un entrenamiento más fuerte.

Blue Star

Mis manos, mis manos, como duelen, desperté en medio de la noche, mis manos dolían mucho, podía sentir como latían de dolor con cada movimiento mío, me levanté en silencio, y las miré, estaban recubiertas por una especie de guantelete, de metal, las abrí y las cerré con cuidado, bien su objetivo no era inmovilizarlas, ya que estaban fracturadas, era protegerlas, caminé hasta la puerta y salí, la casa estaba en completo silencio, demasiado, caminé por el oscuro corredor, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de mis propias pisadas, llegué al final del pasillo y…

-aja te tengo.-el maestro saltó con la katana desenvainada y lista para rebanarme de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente, mis manos brillaron y pude desviar el golpe con mi puño y contraatacar con el otro, pero el maestro fue más rápido, detuvo mi ataque y me inmovilizo contra el suelo.-nada mal, solo lo activas cuando estás en peligro.-me preguntó señalando mis manos chorreantes de energon.

-así parece.-respondí, examinándolas, de nuevo estaban rotas.

-¡ba! No te preocupes por eso, ya te acostumbrarás, pero eso de activarlas solo en peligro es mala cosa, muy mala.-me dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de Freezer.-¡levántate holgazán!

-Yam Yam, aún es muy temprano creadora.-cambió de posición, y siguió recargando a su gusto, la katana descendió sobre su desprotegida espalda.-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh está loco.-saltó a mi lado sobándose la espalda.

-apúrense que no tengo todo el ciclo.-el maestro se sentó en el suelo y nos indicó que hiciéramos lo mismo. Me senté muy desconcertada, que unicron íbamos a hacer, el maestro cruzó las piernas y cerró sus ópticos, Freezer y yo le imitamos.-esto se llama meditar, lo hacen los humanos y me e dado cuenta que permite aumentar la concentración, relaja y prepara el procesador para cualquier situación, ahora solo cierren los ópticos y relájense.-aja y recarguemos, ajummm que sueño.-escuchen mis voz, concéntrese en su flujo de energon, siéntanlo correr por sus conductos, sientan el latir de su chispa.-que voz más hipnotizadora, que sueño, Freezer golpeó mi pierna con su pie, le miré e hizo una mueca muy graciosa, imitaba al maestro cuando estaba enojado, cálmate, no te rías.-los estoy escuchando, Blue Star si tus poderes no se activan en los siguientes astrosegundos.-ay concéntrate, veamos energon, el flujo, sentí como la energía fluía por mi cuerpo, me concentré en ella, la sentí viajar a mis manos, estas brillaron sentí cada latido de mi chispa en ellas, el maestro me miraba impresionado, vaya que lo había logrado, por fin, controlaba, en algo, mis poderes.

Ciclos después

-pero maestro, yo fui su primer alumno tengo derecho a…

-pero ella te superó, aún no estas listo, para esto.-el maestro me había dicho que yo estaba lista para enfrentarme a él, que el duelo sería al atardecer, yo me preparaba para el combate, sabía que era cosa de vida o muerte, pero la discusión de Freezer y el maestro se colaba en mi habitación como si estuvieran discutiendo dentro.

Freezer

Genial, yo era el primer alumno de Gigaforce, yo debía enfrentarme a él primero, no esa fembot que ahora está en esa habitación, y si ella le vencía, que honor tendría enfrentarme a él, ninguno, y eso si sobrevivía, mi vida se complicó desde que ella llegó, peor no, no me arrebataría mi lugar, entré a su habitación.

-no es justo.-le dije levantándola por el cuello.

-lo decidió el maestro, yo no hice nada.-se defendió tranquilamente.

-no, no estas ocupando mi lugar, arrebatándome mi honor.-acabaría con ella, y recuperaría mi lugar ante el maestro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Duelo

Freezer

Matarla, es que voy a acabar con ella. Blue Star me miraba tranquilamente, la solté y le di espacio, ella adoptó su pose de combate y sacó su Bo*.

-freezer el combate es entre el maestro y yo, de verdad lamento esto, pero solo confía en mí.-le apunté con mis cañones de hielo y le disparé, la estalactita de hielo se le clavó en el costado izquierdo.

-pelearas conmigo, quiero descubrir por que el maestro te escogió a ti y a mi no.-ahora la combatiría y…

-no… no, pelearé contigo.-se sacó la estalactita del cuerpo, el energon empezó a manchar el suelo.-eres mi amigo, Timer, no podría matarte.

-Timer ¿Qué significa esto?-Gigaforce entró con la katana desenvainada, me amenazó con ella.-ya te lo expliqué, ella te superó, esta en su libre derecho de enfrentarme, pero ahora por tu culpa deberá esperar.

-no, maestro yo puedo.-Blue Star tapaba la hemorragia con una mano.-estoy lista.

-no en esas condiciones, pero Freezer vas a pagar.

Blue Star

NOOOOOOOOO maestro no lo ataque de esa forma. Gigaforce le lanzó un mandoble, cortándole la mitad del antebrazo.

-maestro no, no lo haga, no es necesario.-Freezer jadeaba en el suelo.

-a cuestionado mi decisión, hiriéndote, si te enfrento no habrá honor en el combate, por su culpa, si gano no lo tendré, nadie me quita el honor de un duelo y vive para contarlo.-lanzó una estocada por suerte Freezer logró esquivarla rodando por el suelo, se levantó y me señaló con un dedo acusador.

-tu me arrebataste el honor de enfrentar a mi maestro, ahora nunca sabré si seré un guerrero de verdad, nunca te lo perdonaré, si ganas en duelo, te seguiré toda tu vida y me enfrentaré a ti, hasta que uno de los dos muera.-freezer saltó por la ventana y huyó.

-maestro, no puedo aceptar el duelo, no cuando por mi culpa freezer ha perdido su honor.-no pelearé el duelo, no hasta que freezer vuelva y recupere su lugar.

-debes aceptarlo, sino todo lo que hizo freezer será en vano.-era cierto, pero, de algo estoy segura, tal como dice la primera lección que recibí de mi maestro, siempre cargaremos con la responsabilidad de nuestros actos.

-maestro, estoy lista, déjeme pelear.-Gigaforce se retiró de mi habitación.

-el siguiente ciclo, cuando estés recuperada.-cerró la puerta.

Me acosté en mi cama, la herida había dejado de sangrar, al ciclo siguiente estaría lista para enfrentar mi destino. Un duelo, debía ganar, por freezer, por mi familia, pero ganar significaba matar a Gigaforce y el era mi maestro, que demonios podía hacer. No podía dejarle vivo, simplemente sería un deshonor para el, demonios ahora comprendo a Freezer. Es imposible escapar, no puedo matarle y sin embargo. Toda la noche se me fue en divagaciones de matar o no matar, el ciclo siguiente se acercó con rapidez.

-bueno, que sea lo que Primus quiera.-caminé hasta el lugar del duelo, la ciudad donde tantas veces peleé con freezer y con Gigaforce.

-bien llegaste temprano.-Gigaforce estaba sentado enfrente de mi, se levantó.-espero que estés lista.

-si, lo estoy.- apenas logré articular esa pequeña frase, tenía un gran nudo en el vocalizador.

-¿no te dije hace ciclos que no demostraras tu miedo?-se me olvidó, todo lo que me enseñó se me olvidó de golpe.-pero eso no importa ahora, ya no soy tu maestro y tu no eres mi alumna, ahora somos oponentes, en un duelo.

Se lanzó sobre mí desenvainando su katana, mi Bo logró detener el feroz ataque, usando el impulso del golpe, giré y asesté una patada en su costado, Lugo me posicioné detrás de él y lancé un barrido con el Bo, pero lo esquivó saltando y dando un giro lanzó un mandoble, apenas pude esquivarlo, y cercenó una de mis puertas. El dolor fue terrible, devastador, me mareé casi enseguida, sentí un nuevo golpe, en mi estomago, el energon llenó mi boca.

-tu no peleas así, que te ocurre acaso no estabas lista.-Gigaforce se paró delante de mi y me levantó por el cuello.-esto es un duelo, concéntrate, entiende que ahora soy libre de matarte.-me lanzó contra el suelo.-y lo haré.-la punta de la espada se apoyó con fuerza en mi cuello.-haz algo o morirás.-unicron no puedo morir, no puedo, sentí que mis manos se cargaron de poder, agarré la katana y la aparté con fuerza.

-hoy no me toca partir.-con mis manos llenas de poder, de energía, pude dañarlo, pero no lo suficiente.

-eso es todo.-se limpió el energon de la boca.-esperaba más.-más, tenga cuidado con lo que desea maestro, el Bo descendió sobre su cabeza, pero el lo detuvo con su katana, estábamos atorados, las fuerzas estaban equilibradas, no había nada por hacer, nada. A menos que, concentré cada circuito de mi procesador, debía lograr trasmitir la energía de mis manos a mi Bo, solo así podría penetrar la defensa de la katana, pero era muy difícil, mis brazos temblaban, existía una especie de barrera mental entre mis manos y el Bo. Pero era vivir o morir, saqué cada voltio de energía de mi chispa y derribé esas barreras, cargando el Bo; los ópticos de mi maestro se abrieron por la sorpresa, su katana retrocedió y finalmente cayó, mi Bo impactó su hombro enviándolo al suelo desarmado. El momento finalmente había llegado, que hacer, que hacer.

-ganaste, ahora acaba conmigo.- me miró firmemente.

-maestro, yo.-no podía hacerlo, como demonios saldría de esa situación, un momento, si intencionalmente…-gracias por todo maestro, no lo olvidaré.-levanté mi puño sobre su pecho, y le golpeé, sus ópticos se apagaron y cayó en éxtasis, pero su estructura no tomó ese color gris.

Lo levanté sobre mis hombros, lo llevaría a un hospital, le dejaría en la puerta, nunca sabría quien lo salvó, ni como mi golpe falló en el ultimo momento.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Todo esto ocurrió vorns antes de que Storm fuera capturado, de echo él y Blue Star se conocieron en la academia, se hicieron buenos amigos, pero el destino los separó, la guerra, los combates, ninguno es benevolente, los partidos, los bandos solo separan a las amistades, pero la lealtad y la amistad son valores, que cuando estan bien afianzados, pueden con todas las pruebas.

Bo: vara de combate, generalmente un poco mas alta que el que la maneja.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: hijo

Storm Fire

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa de conferencias de la base, discutíamos la posibilidad de atrapar a Openpain en la ciudad, pero los últimos reportes informaban que estaba en otro planeta, eso era malo, tendríamos que viajar y en la situación actual, mejor informar a mi equipo…

-chicos dalia y yo queremos decirles algo.-Glup el aceite se me trabó en el vocalizador.

-que Storm, no ves que estamos discutiendo tácticas.-Racer señaló el montón de datapads.-hablando de ella, ¿Dónde está?

-de eso quería hablarles, Dalia y yo…-ay como decirlo.

-creamos un sparkling.-DALIA estas loca o que.

-ya me lo esperaba, jejeje no perdieron el tiempo amigos.-Longart nos veía riendo.-pero mira que cosita más tierna.

La protoforma verdi azul le miraba desde brazos de dalia, a penas se notaban, pero había heredado sus alas puerta, era muy curioso, hacía poco que caminaba y ya había echo todo un desastre en nuestro cuarto, por suerte tenía los ópticos azules, no tendría ningún problema.

-a ver si entendí, soy tío y no me lo dijeron.-Racer se acercó al pequeño y lo cargó.

-pensábamos decírselos pronto, pero con todo esto nos olvidamos.-señalé los datapads.

-por un montón de estrategias no me dijeron que era tío.-comentó Racer dolido, a ver, él no era el que decía que las estrategias y la misión lo eran todo.

-se parece a Dalia.-señaló Longart.

-que va, se parece a mi.-dijo Racer.

-a ti, no ves que lo insultas, se parece a Dalia.-le dije.

-bueno por lo menos no heredó nada del padre.-picó Racer.

-bien y su nombre.-preguntó Longart.

-Timer, se llama Timer.-dijo dalia.

-¿Timer? Pero, por que.-preguntó Racer viendo al pequeño con detenimiento.

-verás ni nosotros lo sabemos, fue solo un presentimiento.-respondí.

-bueno no es tan malo como parece.-señaló Longart.-Ey miren ¿qué le pasa?-el pequeño enfocó sus ópticos de una manera muy extraña, miraban al vacío, como desenfocados, que le pasa a mi creación.

-no lo se.-dijo Dalia nerviosa.-nunca antes lo había echo.

-tal vez sea algo en los ópticos, déjenme examinarlo.-Longart cargó a la protoforma, le seguimos a la enfermería, que le ocurría, acaso tenía algún defecto, estaba averiado. Dalia se sentó con él en una de las camas de recarga, Timer lo miraba todo, curioso, me acerqué y lo acaricié, con sus manitos me tomó el dedo índice y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que veía un dedo.

Es que acaso, nunca tendría felicidad, nunca podría disfrutar de una vida tranquila.

-a ver pequeño, mira la luz un momento.-Longart enfocó una especie de linterna enfrente de los ópticos de Timer, con la otra mano sostenía un dispositivo, lo miró y negó con la cabeza, que demonios significaba eso.-no parece tener nada, sus ópticos están bien, muy bien, tal vez sea un error en su programación, pero eso se le pasará a medida que crezca.-Longart guardó sus herramientas de diagnóstico.

-esta bien, seguro.-vamos dime lo que sea yo ya e sufrido bastante, no importa que lo haga un poco más.

-si Storm Fire, está bien.-Longart cargó a Timer.-de verdad se parece más a Dalia, habrá que esperar a ver su carácter, aunque espero que en eso también se le parezca.-COMO, le di un zape.-oye, es cierto.-dalia tomó a la protoforma, ella sabía que estaba por iniciar una pelea.

-es mi creación y se parecerá a mi.-le dije.

-si claro, pobre sparkling.-ahora si lo mato, lo mato, me tiré sobre él golpeándolo a modo de juego.

-que inmaduros.-murmuró Racer.-espero que se parezca mas a ti hermana, yo no soportaría a un sobrino parecido a Storm.-ahora los mato a los dos, me abalancé sobre Racer, el me contestó el golpe, vamos que era joven, debía divertirse con algo.

-Storm Fire, Dalia necesito hablar con ustedes.-encave nos llamaba por el alto parlante.

-Longart, Racer le importaría ocuparse de Timer.-asintieron con la cabeza.-bien volvemos en cuanto encave nos diga que quiere.-Dalia y yo salimos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Encave, con un presentimiento en la chispa.

Encave

La noticia era dura, difícil de comunicar, pero era por el bien de esa protoforma, Dalia y Storm solo podrían conservarla hasta el inicio de la misión, la vida que llevaban sus creadores era muy peligrosa, demasiado, ese pequeño crecería viendo asesinatos, torturas, en fin cosas que no debería, cosas que le marcarían de por vida.

Así se los hice saber, Storm solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras Dalia me miraba de una forma muy asesina.

Dalia

Mi hijo, mi creación, que sería llevada a un lugar mucho más seguro, que se lo llevarían en dos vonrs, pero como, si apenas lo tenía conmigo, si apenas le conocía, no lo vería crecer, no lo vería aprender, y Storm ahí cayadote sin hacer nada, pero que espera, para hablar, que, que nos vamos, pero si no he dicho nada aún, Storm, pero que haces.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, no buscamos a Timer, porque no queríamos que viese a sus creadores discutir.

-Storm, es nuestra creación, como pudiste aceptar.-le enfrenté.

-Dalia comprende, este no es lugar para un sparkling, nosotros tenemos deberes que cumplir, no podemos simplemente abandonar esto así como así, debemos liberar a los otros mechas esclavos, acaso se te olvido la vez que estuviste cautiva.-claro que no se me había olvidado, pero mi hijo.

-Storm debe haber una forma, o es que no quieres a tu hijo.-Storm me miró dolido, luego su expresión cambió y le dio todo un golpe a la pared, su mano empezó a sangrar.

-soy capaz de dar mi energon.-me mostró su mano.-y mi chispa por el, no insinúes jamás que no le quiero.-se largó furioso del cuarto.

-Storm solo quiero que entiendas, que para mi abandonar a mi hijo es muy duro, apenas lo tendré dos vorns, eso no es suficiente.-dije entristecida, una lágrima se me escapó y cayó al suelo.

Longart

-Racer llévate a Timer de aquí.-Storm entró echo una furia, con la mano chorreante de energon.

-Longart necesito hablar contigo.-Racer se llevó al pequeño, que veía curioso la mano de su padre.-esto es lo que soy capaz de dar por ti, hijo.-le dijo, antes de que se fuera.

-Storm que te ocurrió.-le pregunté tomando su mano, para repararla.

-Encave quiere sacar a Timer de aquí y Dalia se opone, auch, ten cuidado.-era de esperarse como llevaríamos a un sparkling en el viaje para buscar a Openpain.

-es de esperarse Storm, dalia debe entenderlo, aunque sea duro.-continué reparando las junturas dañadas.-no me digas que la golpeaste.

-no sería capaz.-me miró indignado.-solo golpee la pared, Dalia dijo que yo no era quería a mi hijo.-volátil como siempre Storm vaya que eres predecible.

-cuando se lo llevan.-vamos que le había tomado cariño al sparkling.

-en dos vorns, cuando partamos a buscar a Openpain.-dijo apesadumbrado.

-pero aún falta mucho, no tienen porque preocuparse.-lo verían crecer, bueno un poco.

-no puedo creerlo, por que este equipo.-Storm miraba algún punto en el suelo.

-Encave, tendrá a diferentes equipos trabajando durante esos dos vorns en la persecución de Openpain, nosotros le capturaremos, el no quiere que Openpain se entere de su búsqueda.-dos vorns, vaya plazo para dos padres.

-¿por que? ¡Maldición!-le dio un golpe a la cama de recarga.-ahhh ahora tu ¿no?-pobre Storm estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero que se podía esperar, pensé tomando su mano de nuevo para reparar las recién rotas junturas, su vida estaba plagada de dolor, de despedidas, de muerte.

-Storm lo único que puedes hacer, es disfrutar estos dos vorns con tu hijo.-le recomendé.-ah y aléjate de las paredes.-me miró con cara de pocos amigos.-esta bien, puedes romperte la mano todas las veces que quieras.

-puedes estar seguro de que así será.-salió de la enfermería rápidamente, seguramente quería pasa cada astrosegundo con Timer.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dos vorns después.

Dalia

El transporte que se llevaría a mi hijo esperaba afuera, nosotros partiríamos astrosegundos después en nuestra nave, una shuttle, los otros equipos habían localizado a Openpain en una de las lunas del planeta Saturno, en el sistema solar.

-Mamá, adonde vas.-me preguntó Timer.

-a una misión hijo, en esa nave, pero por nuestras vidas que han visto tanto, el grito de esta ciudad que esta en lagrimas, yo te juro que arriba te amaré más, así que te dejaré ir.- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, el lloraba, pero aún así secó mis lagrimas y me consoló.

-mamá yo entiendo, se que es peligroso que vaya con ustedes, pero debes estar feliz, porque yo estaré a salvo, mamá se que me amas no te preocupes por mi.-me abrazó llorando, Storm tocó su hombro.

-hijo, se que es difícil, pero es por tu bien, te prometo que cuando regresemos, jugaré contigo todos los ciclos, solo se un buen sparkling y no des problemas.-Storm que malo eres para las despedidas.-adiós Timer.-lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro.

-papá estas llorando.-le interrogó Timer.

-no es que una basura cósmica me entró en el óptico, buena suerte hijo.

Ver subir a Timer en ese transporte fue lo más duro que me pasó en la vida, por alguna razón, presentía que donde lo llevaban, no estaría a salvo, y que más resguardado estaba en mis brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: perdido

Storm Fire

Bien la shuttle no estaba nada mal, tenía lo último en tecnología de rastreo, era una de las más veloces, pero eso no me quitaba la angustia de haberme separado de mi hijo ni la emoción ante la nueva misión, demonios mi procesador va a estallar, tantas emociones encontradas, tantas aventuras experiencias vividas en este planeta, mi planeta natal.

-el curso esta fijado hacia Mimas, llegaremos en dos ciclos.-informó Racer.

-esa luna esta cubierta de hielo, habrá que tener cuidado con nuestros sistemas.-comentó Longart.

-tienes razón, no me gustaría que mi CPU se congelara.-hielo, hielo, vaya el peligro me perseguía.

-no hay de que preocuparse lo único que debemos evitar es estar inmóviles por mucho tiempo, ya que el calor de nuestros cuerpos se perdería.-informó Longart.

-o sea que debemos mantenernos en movimiento.-concluyó Dalia.

-o si no se nos congelará el procesador, vaya que alentador.-intervino Racer.

-pues Storm y yo si sabemos mantenernos en movimiento.-comentó Dalia abrazándome.

-oh por favor, aquí no, donde nos esconderemos Longart y yo.-Dijo Racer fingiendo terror.

-que te parece en el espacio.-le indiqué.

-buena idea, pero tu me acompañarás.-se abalanzó sobre mi y rodamos por el suelo.

-Racer, Storm, la última vez que hicieron eso terminaron limpiando toda la agencia.-advirtió Longart.

-si pero esa vez nos vio Encave, el no esta por aquí así que ¡libertad!-exclame.

-que infantiles son.-nos regañó Dalia.

-no puedo evitarlo amor, tu hermanito es tan…

-¿tan que?-Racer lo tenía contra el suelo.

-tan confiable, fuerte y tan soso.-oh, oh.-auch, para, Racer, para ¡ay!

-este será un largo viaje.-concluyó Longart sentándose ante sus controles.

Dos ciclos después….

Racer

Nos acercábamos a Mimas, Saturno se alzaba imponente detrás de ella, que hermosos anillos, que planeta más sublime. Un fuerte choque sacudió nuestra nave, casi caigo por le sacudón.

-que ocurre.-pregunté a Storm.

-artillería, parece que Openpain nos descubrió.-otro golpe sacudió nuestra nave.

-los motores están averiados, el escudo pierde potencia.-informó Longart.

-iré a la sección a-40, donde se encuentran los controles de energía, a ver que puedo hacer.-me levanté y me dirigí a esa sección, si rediría la energía de ciertas áreas hacia el escudo, tal vez saliéramos con vida del ataque, porque con Storm y Longart a cargo de los láser moriríamos en menos de un astrosegundo. "entramos en Mimas" informó Storm a mi línea privada.-bien intenten alejarse del fuego enemigo.-comandé. Una fuerte sacudida me tiró al suelo, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Longart

La advertencia que resaltaba ante mis ópticos no podía ser cierta, como que habíamos perdido esa sección, y Racer, que había pasado con Racer, a Unicron las fallas de energía, donde esta Racer.

-Longart nos estrellaremos.-informó Storm luchando con los controles.

-buscaré una zona llana, donde podamos aterrizar.-dalia tecleó en el radar como poseída.-lo encontré, Storm ya tienes las coordenadas.

-si, Longart nos haremos cargo, tu busca a Racer.-al fin, esos dos podían aterrizar la nave sin mi ayuda, ahora solo debo buscar a Racer. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la sección a-40, que demonios.

La pared había volado, la compuerta de seguridad había sellado el lugar, lo que significaba que habíamos perdido toda esa sección. Racer, no, no puedes estar muerto no puedes. Caí de rodillas, apenas sentí la sacudida del aterrizaje, en esa misma posición me encontró Dalia.

-Longart y mi hermano, Longart.-me sacudió el hombro, no respondí, ella cayó a mi lado.

-dalia, Longart que ocurre.-Storm nos miró anonadado.-Racer que le pasó a Racer.

En algún lugar de Mimas

Racer

Creador, seekers, que hacen, demonios otra vez no. Ese recuerdo no.

Auch que ocurrió, que me pasó, mis ópticos tardaron en abrir, solo sentía la helada mordedura del frío, y mis sistemas quejándose, varias advertencias de daño aparecieron en mi procesador, las ignoré; por fin pude enfocar mis ópticos, estaba en una especie de cráter, de varios astrokilometros de profundidad y de ancho. Unicron, si debo moverme, no quiero que se me congele el CPU. Lentamente comencé a levantarme un crujido en la juntura de mi rodilla izquierda me hizo detenerme, la miré, estaba rota, el energon la cubría completamente, demonios justo lo que necesitaba una herida en este lugar, me senté y miré el resto de mi cuerpo, había varias abolladuras y cortes, pero nada tan serio como mi rodilla, vaya que fui afortunado, auch no mi brazo, ok mala idea esa de caer sobre el hombro, y si mi hombro esta así… Uf mejor no ver mis alas puerta.

Me esforcé bastante para no caer en la tentación de echar una miradita a mis alas puerta, pero el punzante dolor que sentía en ellas así como el hilillo de energon que veo escapar de ahí no es muy buena señal, "nivel de energon al 70%", silencio vocecilla del procesador, que frío, debo moverme aunque sea solo un poco. Intenté levantarme de nuevo, otra advertencia proveniente de los circuitos de mi rodilla apareció en mi procesador, la ignoré, debía moverme.

-caminaré hasta la pared norte del cráter, así en caso de un rescate…-rescate, vamos deben creer que estoy muerto, y si es así solo queda esperar que openpain, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me encuentre.

En la nave

Storm Fire

-debemos buscarlo.-dijo Dalia.

-Dalia tiene razón, no podemos abandonarle.-afirmé, Longart solo veía hacia algún punto en el vacío.-Longart cual es tu opinión.

-no debí dejar que fuera, esto es mi culpa.-eso no es una opinión es una acusación.

-Longart, se que está vivo.-dijo Dalia rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.-mi hermano esta vivo.

-fue una gran explosión, como quieres que siga con vida.-Longart me estas sacando de quicio.

-Longart basta ya, Racer está vivo hasta que probemos lo contrario, entendió soldado.-no quería utilizar mi autoridad como segundo al mando, pero era la única manera de asegurar que nos ayudara en el rescate.

-si señor.-respondió apesadumbrado.

-una búsqueda aérea sería la mejor opción, Longart ¿en cuanto tiempo tendremos lista la nave?-pregunté acercándole unos datapads con el recuento de los daños.

-hummm..., en dos ciclos Storm pero si Racer está vivo, no.-y vuelves a las mismas ¿no?

-ya te lo dije, confío en el se que no está muerto, y que aguantará lo que haga falta.-y si vuelves a decir algo…

-esta bien, si queremos salvarlo no debemos estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada, Longart dinos lo que hay que hacer.- ¿cuando me destituyeron y nombraron a Dalia comandante?

En el cráter

Racer

Un paso detrás de otro, un paso…

-es inútil.-grité la sexta vez que caí, mi rodilla dolía más que nunca y el frío comenzaba a congelar los circuitos expuestos.-demonios, no, no puedo más.-"energon al 60%" dijo la vocecilla, contabilizando así los astrosegundos que me quedaban de vida.-no pienso morir aquí.-me levanté, ignorando la queja de mi rodilla, debía moverme, moverme, caminar hasta la pared norte del cráter. El silencio era sobrecogedor, la soledad era tal que casi me aplastaba, no puedo llegar, no puedo; mi rodilla hizo contacto con la helada superficie, enviando renovadas señales de dolor.

-no puedo, no puedo.-la imagen de Dalia llegó a mi procesador, no había pasado suficiente tiempo con ella, no habíamos compartido lo suficiente aún, me levanté de nuevo, no dejaría que el frío me venciera. Caminé con dificultad, la poca iluminación que recibía esta luna fue disminuyendo hasta que cayó la noche, me senté en el suelo para descansar, todo esto era culpa de Openpain, ante esta noche fría, solitaria y oscura solo el recuerdo del dolor y la furia se ven reflejados en mis heridas, pero a pesar de todo siento una luz en esta oscuridad y aunque no la ilumine se que con gran esfuerzo podré llegar a algún lado, así que no me daré por vencido.

Me levanté y continué, si quería recargar debía llegar a la pared, debía moverme aunque fuera solo un poco. La pared se acercaba más y más, al fin pude llegar, ya logre algo. Me senté y me abracé el cuerpo con los brazos, el frío había aumentado desde que se había ocultado el sol, mis manos temblaban, las froté contra mi estructura, pero no se calentaron. Primus que ocurrirá, que me pasará. "`perdida del energon al 50%", demonios no hay nada que calle esa vocecilla, suficiente tengo con el frío y las heridas como para saber cuanto me queda de vida. El dolor en mis manos me hizo verlas, estaban heladas, al intentar moverlas mis sensores enviaron señales de dolor muy fuertes.

-maldición, ustedes también ¿no?-me estaba volviendo loco, entre el silencio, la vocecilla, el dolor, la soledad. Sin importarme el frío me acosté, intenté desconectar mis sistemas para recargar pero un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me hizo detenerme. "daño al CPU, funciones internas en peligro de daño inminente", genial ahora se me congela el CPU, el dolor en mi procesador continuó, recarga, vamos por que no puedo recargar, a la fuerza cerré mis ópticos, sabía que funciones tan sencillas como desconectar mis sistemas para recargar eran controladas por mi CPU, ahora ni recargar podía.

(Alucinación)

-ya saben cual es la sentencia por traición-dijo el juez.

-déjenlo es inocente el es mi creador-lloraba presa del dolor. No estoy congelado, no puedo ayudarte, ahora que tengo la fuerza suficiente, por que todo me detiene, por que le destino es así.

-cállate sparkling, y mira la justicia guardia me inmovilizaba.

-Ey miren esto es un visor, es un autobot haciéndose pasar por un decepticon jejeje, acabemos con el de otra manera.-yo te acabaré solo descongélenme y ya verán.

-no no lo hagan-un golpe me silenció, aprovéchate de que estoy inmovilizado que sino…

-cállate y mira como se trata la escoria, te harás mas fuerte y dejaras las niñerías.-el guardia me sostuvo la cabeza para que no la girara, la impresión me impedía cerrar los ópticos, pateaban a mi creador, el energon manchaba los pies de los asesinos, solo se escuchaba la risa de estos y los gritos y gemidos de mi creador, cuando terminaron me acerque a mi creador.-demonios no, no, por que no puedo ayudarte.

-no no no mira lo que te hicieron-gimotee.

-no te preocupes Racer-dijo mi creador débilmente, su torso estaba destrozado a causa de las patadas, los ductos estaban doblados en ángulos casi imposibles y aun así era capaz de consolarme.-yo siempre estaré cuidándote junto a Primus.

-pero no te veré-gemí, nunca te veré solo en situaciones difíciles, por que Primus por que.

Desperté agitado, bien recargar no era una opción, no lo era, mis pies también estaban congelándose, no podía más, había perdido la noción del tiempo, de nuevo todo fue oscuridad.

-ahhhh, demonios.-el hielo había cubierto mi rodilla y empezaba a avanzar por entre los circuitos, podía sentir como poco a poco se adueñaba de los servos de mi pierna, de mi cintura, poco a poco. "perdida del energon al 30%", levántate Racer vamos, intenté incorporarme, pero no pude, mis sistemas no reaccionaban a las ordenes impartidas por mi procesador. A la misión, espero que Storm la cumpla, Dalia lo ayudará y en cuanto a Longart bueno el estará bien, sabrá como sobreponerse a esto, se que no me abandonaron, entiendo que crean que estoy muerto, después de todo ¿Qué mecha sobrevive a una caída como la mía? , solo yo supongo, por que esto me pasa a mí, por que no pude morir tranquilamente, con el golpe de la caída, pero supongo que no escogemos la forma en la que queremos morir, "perdida del energon al 20%", mis tanques ardían, con que esto es el hambre, vaya que manera de morir, que manera, tenía ganas de arrancármelos de un tirón, ardían mucho, apenas podía pensar, jadee para intentar enfriarlos con la temperatura helada de este planeta, pero fue inútil, como todo lo que hice, debí quedarme donde caí, así me hubiera ahorrado dolor.

-Bueno ha llegado la hora de decir adiós, a este mundo de deseos de destrucción, guerra, amor, dignidad, vida, y sobre todo valor, quiero decir que pensándolo mejor no es un adiós es un hasta luego, porque esto apenas empieza, no estaré aquí pero donde esté, se que los veré amigos, mi luz es muy fuerte y esto no se acaba así que hagan lo que hagan aunque no me vean o me sientan estaré ahí con ustedes.- En mi congelado procesador pude ver las caras de mis amigos, de los únicos capaces de soportarme, una lágrima se me escapó.

-Ey Racer, eres tu cierto, vaya eres el único capaz de decir frases tan tontas.-Storm, pero creí que me creían muerto, una especie de calidez inundó mi chispa.-no te preocupes te sacaremos, solo no sigas hablando ¿quieres que me caiga? Si sigues te juro que lo haré.

-Storm déjame bajar a mi.-Longart, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto oírlo.

-por que tu.-reclamó Storm.

-eres tan torpe que te resbalarías con el hielo, además creo que Racer no está en condiciones para discutir contigo.-jejeje otra vez a lo mismo, aunque Longart tiene razón ya no puedo más.-tu y Dalia sostengan el cable, yo bajaré.

-pero yo quiero.-ok cuando te volviste sparkling Storm.

-no seas tonto y bájame.

-esta bien solo bromeaba, Racer estas bien ¿cierto?-Storm cuando aprenderás.-por que vi que dejaste todo un rastro de energon.

Intenté responderle, pero no pude, "pérdida del energon en niveles críticos" solo espero que Longart lleve energon consigo. Todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas, mis ópticos no enfocaban bien, todo estaba borroso, finalmente todo fue oscuridad.

Longart

-Racer, despierta, Racer no me hagas esto.-le sacudí suavemente, no podía sacarlo de ahí en esas condiciones, lentamente despertó, su estructura estaba en muy mal estado, congelada hasta los servos, no se como su chispa sobrevivió.-ponte esto.-le tendí un, como lo llaman los humanos, abrigo, Encave había escaneado y estudiado algunos implementos de invierno de los humanos, los diseñó específicamente para nuestras estructuras y dotó la nave de ellos.

-que es eso.-preguntó débilmente.

-un abrigo bueno así lo llaman los humanos, son muy calientes, ayudará a que tu termostato regule la temperatura de tu cuerpo.-lo ayudé a ponérselo, por que demonios tenía que tener alas puerta, menos mal que este tiene agujeros como el de Dalia, que si no, seria todo un reto ponérselo, se recostó de nuevo, de verdad que estaba muy débil.-ten es energon, no puedo sacarte de aquí hasta que estés estable.-agarró el cubo con las manos temblorosas, lo ayudé a estabilizarlo, sino tal vez lo derramara todo antes de tomarlo.

-gracias, l lo ne, necesitaba.-los dientes le castañeaban, tomó un largo sorbo.-eso esta mucho mejor, ya tenía hambre, Hugh.-vomitó todo lo que bebió.

-Racer has un intento, toma un poco más.-negó con la cabeza.-Racer, toma.

-no puedo Longart, tan pronto me llega a los tanques me dan nauseas y…-no te desmayes.

-esta bien, pero mantente despierto, no me haría gracia que te cayeras.-lo levanté con cuidado.-no apoyes la pierna izquierda la dañaras más.-amarré el cable alrededor de nuestras cinturas.-Storm súbenos, pero con cuidado, esta bien.

-cuando e echo las cosas sin cuidado.-las quieres en una lista por orden alfabético o aleatorio.

-no te preocupes Racer ya casi llegamos a la nave.-Racer miraba al vacío, estaba a punto de caer en éxtasis.-demonios, Storm apúrate.

Dalia

Mi preocupación había disminuido solo en parte, mi hermano aún estaba medio congelado, sin energon, pero confío en Longart. Storm había subido la calefacción en la nave, Racer necesitaba un clima muy cálido.

-no quiero, cuando lo entenderás.-Racer, cuando superaras tu miedo a las instalaciones.

-Racer no seas tonto, es solo un…

-no.-Racer bueno no es solo la instalación, Longart quiere inyectarle energon, jejeje pobre hermano mío.

-Racer comprende, te vomitas todo el energon, solo es un pinchazo nada serio.-mi hermano tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, aún llevaba puesto el abrigo.

-vamos Racer, solo es un pinchazo.-dije acariciándole la cabeza, Storm no era de mucha ayuda, se revolcaba en el suelo, privado de la risa que tenia, ni siquiera hablaba, aunque pensándolo bien eso es bueno.

-jajajajajaja Racer jejejejeje yo no sabía que jejejajajaja hay mis tanques jejeje esto pero jajajajaja Racer por Primus les temes a las agujas, jajajajajajaja.-Storm no paraba de rodar por el suelo.

-Storm cuando me recupere te voy a desmembrar pieza por pieza lentamente.-Bien esa es una oportunidad.

-pero para hacerlo necesitas que te duerman y te den energon.-dije muy seria.

-enserio me dejarías desmembrar a tu compañero.-me miró con los ópticos brillantes.

-si, pero primero debes curarte.-le dije.

-si es así, claro con gusto, pero prométeme que no interferirás.-asentí con la cabeza.

Storm Fire

Dalia acaba de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, salí corriendo de la enfermería, me escondería en algún lugar hasta que a Racer se le olvide que debe desmembrarme.

-ayyyyyy, demonios Longart.-jejeje Racer aún no lo superas.

-no seas tonto, Racer es solo un pinchazo, pareces un sparkling.-jejeje tal vez pueda usar eso en mi favor.

La alarma de la nave se activó, había un intruso, y por lo que veo, es bastante poderoso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: abrigos

Storm Fire

Que demonios era eso, una enorme criatura blanca y peluda destrozaba los corredores, pero que demonios, si esa cosa necesita oxigeno como toda criatura orgánica, a menos que…sea una especie de Cyborg, como los llaman los humanos.

-linda criatura peluda no, me hagas daño solo voy a liberarte, ahhhhhh Dalia auxilio.-la enorme criatura saltó sobre mi, que rayos a correr.- ¡Dalia, Longart una enorme cosa peluda me persigue!

-¿que alboroto es ese Storm?-Longart estaba al final del pasillo.

-ahhhhh corre por tu vida Longart.-le pasé por un lado y entré en la habitación contigua.

-pero, ¿Qué?, Unicron, Storm déjame entrar.-abrí la puerta y un muy agitado Longart entró.

-ves te dije que corrieras por tu vida.-que horrible, y si esa cosa nos quería comer.

-no se que sea eso, pero espero que no encuentre a Dalia ni ha Racer.-Dalia, pero si estaba sola y desprotegida, debo salvarla.-Storm ¿Qué haces?-me preguntó Longart.

-salvar a Dalia y a su molesto hermano.-Abrí lentamente la puerta y asome mi cabeza, mala idea, un zarpazo me mandó a volar.-tonta cosa peluda, ya verás.-desenfundé mi pistola, sentía como un hilillo de energon rodaba desde mi frente, le apunté y cosa rara fallé.-Unicron por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi.-la enorme criatura me levantó con sus dos patas delanteras, no me comas, no me comas, empezó a ejercer presión para aplastarme el torso.-maldición, Longart has algo.-Longart estaba inmóvil observando.-Longart, demonios deja de pensar, ahhh esta cosa me va a matar.

-Storm quítate el abrigo.-que me quite el abrigo, pero si con calefacción y todo me estoy helando.-cree que eres su hijo o algo así.-me miré era cierto, estaba cubierto por ese abrigo peludo, con razón.

-pues distráelo o algo, porque necesito espacio para poder quitármelo.-Longart le lanzó un tubo, la criatura aflojó su agarre y pude zafarme, caí al suelo y rápidamente me quité el abrigo, una corriente helada rozo mi cuerpo.-brrrrrrr que frío.

-¿que pasa aquí?-dalia no.-que es eso.-con un grito de horror Dalia saltó hacia donde yo estaba.-Storm ¿Qué es eso?

-no lo se, alguna criatura de esta luna.-le respondí abrazándola.

-o alguna distracción, demonios alguno de ustedes ha visto el radar.-Longart, que ocurre.

-yo lo he visto.-Racer, lo que nos faltaba, por que no se quedo en cama.-Openpain a dejado la luna.-temblaba a causa de la corriente helada que llegaba desde el exterior.-debemos seguirle, ah.-cayó de rodillas.

-Racer no te muevas.-le ordené, pero Dalia que estas haciendo; Dalia se acercaba a la criatura, tranquilamente.

-tranquilo, no te haremos daño, chicos dejen de atacarlo, solo está nervioso, ustedes lo asustaron.-que nosotros, pero si esa criatura casi me había partido a la mitad. La enorme cosa se calmó, apoyó sus cuatro patas en el suelo y se acostó en el, Dalia lo acarició.-ven es inofensivo, ¿por que los hombres lo solucionan todo a palos? , solo debían hablarle.

-esa cosa no entiende el cybertroniano.-alegué.

-no, pero las acciones dicen más que las palabras.-la criatura nos miraba, completamente mansa.

-Dalia, nos has salvado, gracias.-cedí al final.-ahora, puedes sacarla de aquí.-Dalia asintió.

-¿Storm puedes ayudarme con Racer?-Longart intentaba levantar a Racer.

-claro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En Cybertron

Timer

Esto no estaba tan mal, la casa de cuidado que me acogió era una de las mejores, sabían como atenderme, a mi y a mis amigos; pero eso no quita la tristeza de mi chispa, mis creadores estaban allá afuera, solos, que podía hacer para ayudarles, nada absolutamente nada, ellos enfrentaban toda clase de peligros y yo estaba a salvo, algo injusto, muy injusto.

-Timer es hora de recargar.-de nuevo la misma fembot, a la misma hora, todo es una simple rutina, no hay nada de emoción, ninguna sorpresa. Me acosté en mi cama de recarga, no estaba cansado, nunca lo estuve, casi nunca jugaba con mis compañeros, esas cosas no me atraían, yo solo quería a mis creadores.

Entonces ocurrió, casi nunca tenía noción de mis visiones, siempre las confundía con simples sueños, simples imágenes, pero estas vez fue diferente.

La casa de cuidado en llamas, seekers sobrevolando el lugar, mis compañeros muertos, una fembot que me rescataba, una unidad autobot que defendía el lugar. Fuego, llamas destrucción.

-señorita, señorita.-llamé, le fembot que me cuidaba entró a mi habitación.

-que ocurre, Timer.-preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-deben huir, debemos escapar, van a atacarnos.-la fembot me abrazó.

-solo fue un sueño, un mal sueño, Timer.-intentó tranquilizarme, pero yo sabía que lo que había visto ocurriría, nada de lo que hiciera ella me calmaría, aunque me avergonzaba admitirlo, quería a mis creadora, ella aunque no sabía lo que significaban mis visiones, sabía como calmarme, como hacerme recargar.-intenta volver a recargar…

BROOOMMMMMM las alarmas empezaron a sonar, el fuego se apoderó de mi habitación, exactamente como lo había visto en mi visión. La fembot estaba tendida a mi lado, el energon cubría su estructura, ante mis ópticos tomó ese color gris tan temible, tan desprovisto de vida.

-señorita.-llamé, aterrado, no podía ser, ella no podía morir, por que mis visiones no me lo mostraron, por que, si lo hubiera visto le habría advertido, la habría salvado, las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro.-no, no puede ser, lo siento, lo siento mucho.-la abrasé, ella me había cuidado, siempre, intentando brindarme ese cariño que me faltaba, intentando reemplazar a mis creadores.

Unos gritos me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, mis amigos estaba cayendo ante los cañones de los decepticons, me abrasé más a la fembot, su estructura inerte me daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Luego nuevos gritos, muy distintos, eran nuevos ante mis audios, parecían órdenes, gritos de batalla, la unidad autobot acababa de arribar.

-chicos miren, aún sigue uno con vida.-por desgracia, me dije, ahora solo jugarían conmigo, por favor mátenme rápido, no quiero sufrir, no quiero. El mecha me levantó separándome con brusquedad de mi cuidadora.- ¿Qué te ocurre?, creí que los autobots eran más valientes.-un golpe reventó una de mis alas puerta, me dolió mucho, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ópticos, no, no jueguen conmigo, solo mátenme, Primus.-jajajajajaja.- se burló.- eres igual que esos soldados que supuestamente llegaron a salvarlos, todos son unos llorones.

-detente, déjalo en paz.-era la voz de una fembot, apenas pude enfocarla bien, sus colores morado y azul resaltaron ante mi, sus manos brillaban.

-hola preciosa, por que no te acercas.-dijo mi atacante con un tono de voz muy lujurioso.

-claro, los mechas como tu…-la fembot se acercó hasta casi tocarlo, el decepticon me soltó, caí al suelo ardiente, la fembot cambió su suave expresión por una más fiera, sus ópticos centellaron, de un golpe aplastó la cabeza del mecha contra la pared.-no merecen perdón.

Quien era ella, ahora me mataría, oh me aplastaría lentamente. Cerré mis ópticos aterrado, mi chispa latía con fuerza en mi core.

-tranquilo pequeño, vas a estar bien.-la fembot me cargó con suavidad.-no te preocupes por nada.

-us… usted es esa fembot.-una extraña voz en mi procesador "falta de energón, éxtasis inminente". Una cómoda oscuridad me envolvió permitiéndome refugiarme en mi propio mundo, lejos de todo el dolor y la tragedia que acababa de vivir.

-recarga tranquilo, yo me encargaré de protegerte.-fue lo último que escuche de ella.

Blue Star

Cuanta destrucción, por que las víctimas siempre son seres inocentes, seres que no tienen nada que ver, ¿por que?, me pregunté sacando al pequeño de esa habitación en llamas, solo para encontrarme con más desolación, más muerte.

-Blue Star no hay nada que podamos hacer, reúnete con el resto del equipo a las afueras de la casa de cuidado.-escuché la voz de mi comandante en la línea privada.

-entendido señor.-ok le contaría del sobreviviente después.

Timer

Creadores, ¿Dónde están? los necesito, un largo pasillo se extendía ante mi, una barrera invisible me impedía llegar hasta ellos, Dalia me sonreía y extendía sus brazos hacia mi, Storm estaba a su lado saludándome. Debo llegar hasta ellos, debo abrazarlos, debo contarles todo, buscar su apoyo.

-calma pequeño, no te muevas.-desperté, mis ópticos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del cuarto, un mecha estaba inclinado sobre mi reparando mi ala puerta herida.-no te levantes, estás muy débil.-no le obedecí, me incorporé buscando con la mirada a esa fembot, a la que le debía mi vida.

-deberías hacerle caso, si no te dolerá más.-era ella, pero donde estaba. La busqué de nuevo, estaba justo a mi lado, que sigilosa era.-anda recuéstate de nuevo.-me empujó con suavidad hacia la cama de recarga, pero yo no quería, no quería yo solo quería a alguien que me abrazara, alguien que me cuidara, sin más la abracé, ella solo me devolvió el abrazo, acariciando mi cabeza.-estás a salvo, no te preocupes.

-no me dejes.-lloré en su hombro.

-me quedaré hasta que estés bien, pero debes descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

-si señorita.-me acosté con cuidado, mi ala puerta aún dolía.

-me llamo Blue Star.-fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en éxtasis de nuevo. Al fin tenía a alguien que me cuidaría, alguien en quien sentía la esencia de mi creador.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Utilidad

Blue Star

El sparkling descansaba en la cama de recarga, era muy pequeño, pero había algo en el, algo que lo hacía ver mucho mayor, un aire de madurez, incluso ese extraño parecido a un amigo, separado de mi por la guerra, por las decisiones tomadas por los líderes; aún recuerdo ese ciclo, éramos mucho mayores que este sparkling, de echo habíamos dejado nuestra niñez atrás, todo ocasionado por la guerra, sus situaciones difíciles te obligan a madurar a crecer aún en contra de tu voluntad; nos encontrábamos en la academia...

Flashback

Blue Star

Mi entrenamiento con Gigaforce había acabado, ahora debía seguir mi camino, la academia era un buen lugar para empezar, me registré en ella, al fin haría algo útil para la causa autobot, algo que me gustaba.

Las clases eran muy interesantes, menos historia cybertroniana, de verdad donde buscan profesores tan aburridos para impartirla, seria una materia interesante sin ese mecha parloteador. Mi clase favorita era el entrenamiento de combate, no es porque fuera una de las mejores en ella, modestia aparte, sino que en ella podía desahogarme y reírme un poco de la mirada de los chicos impresionados de que una fembot les superase.

Todo fue bien hasta el tercer curso, nuevos compañeros, profesores, en fin un nuevo reto, ese ciclo llegué tarde a clase.

-lo siento profesor es que me quede en recarga.-me excuse en la entrada.

-entra, entra, con tal.-el profesor de historia era un despreocupado total, menos mal que llegué tarde en su clase y no en física cósmica o química mecánica, impartidas por una fembot realmente imponente que con solo entrar al aula, esta se silenciaba por completo.

Me tocó sentarme al lado de un mecha al que todos dejaban de lado, no sabia por que, pero a mi no me resultaba antipático o peligroso, ignorando la clase de historia le observé, sus ópticos esmeralda no combinaban con el color de su cuerpo, era como si hubiesen sido agregados.

-Blue Star ¿Alpha Trion fue el prime numero...?-oh no, por que a mi.

-esteee profesor verá.-Glup, veía las caras de burla de mis compañeros.

-Blue Star quiero un informe sobre los últimos primes, para mañana y no acepto excusas.-noooo me llevaría toda la noche.

-si, señor.-la clase terminó, un timbre indicaba el inicio del periodo de descanso y el final de otro ciclo de clases. Mi compañero de mesa se alejó por el corredor, le seguí hasta el patio.

-¿podrías dejar de seguirme?-me enfrentó.

-solo quería saber tu nombre.

-no te importa.-ok si crees que me daré por vencida tan fácilmente estas muy equivocado.

-yo soy Blue Star.-le tendí la mano. El chico me miró sorprendido.

-no me tienes miedo.-pregunto sentándose en una banca.

-por que habría de tener miedo de tu actitud.-le dije sentándome a su lado.

-todos me huyen.-no es cierto tu huyes de los mechas.

-no me has dicho tu nombre.-le acusé.

-Storm Fire.-estrechamos nuestras manos.-sabes ayer descubrí un nido de terrorcrons de tipo avispa, si quieres puedes acompañarme a verlo.-sabia que había un joven dentro de él.

-claro, pero debemos ser cautelosos, he oído que su veneno es muy doloroso y el aguijón uf es horrible.- ¿oído?, si una vez caí en uno por error, al entrenar con Gigaforce, pero Storm no se enteraría.

-¿tienes miedo?-me cuestionó antes de llegar.

-no, solo lo digo por ti.

-que graciosa.-me condujo hasta el nido, la construcción era muy hermosa, los hilos de energon solidificado formaban figuras geométricas, los terrorcrons entraban y salían en una danza maravillosa.

-es tan hermoso.-Storm desapareció de mi lado.-Storm aléjate de ahí.-el chico entró en el nido y arrancó un pentágono de energon brillante, volvió corriendo a mi lado.

-para ti.-me entregó la figura de energon, tan pronto estuvieron libres sus manos se escondieron en su espalda, empezó a balancearse en la punta de sus pies.

-gracias, ¡cuidado!-un enorme terrorcron le atacó, clavando su aguijón en el dorso de la mano de Storm.

-ahhhhhh me ha picado.-le jalé el brazo para salir de ahí antes de que nos atacaran en masa.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la Dirección, entré apurada, nerviosa, Storm no paraba de quejarse.

-señora mi amigo...

-esto fue su culpa, ustedes provocaron a los terrorcrons.-dijo señalándonos con un dedo acusador.-vean como lo solucionan, a y la enfermería esta cerrada, los doctores se tomaron este ciclo libre.-lo que me faltaba.

-gracias por su ayuda.-respondí con mi mejor tono sarcástico, salí de la oficina y me encontré con un Storm Fire al borde de las lágrimas.-lo siento, pero estamos solos en esto.

-no, Unicron, auch.

-cálmate, creo que se que podría ayudar, vamos a tu habitación.-Storm me guió por los pasillos, estos se me hacían largos e interminables, Storm sostenía su mano herida, quejándose a cada paso.

-llegamos.-patiné para frenar ante la puerta de su habitación, entramos, no había mucha decoración, ni detalles personales, era una simple habitación.

-siéntate.-le indiqué, Storm se sentó en su cama, yo acerque una silla e hice lo mismo.-ahora voy a sacar el aguijón, solo así evitaremos que el veneno se riegue más, dolerá, te lo advierto.

-solo hazlo.-extendió su mano hacia mi, pude ver que temblaba, bien es hora, tomé el aguijón y de un fuerte tirón lo saqué, el grito de Storm creo que se escuchó hasta la Tierra, bueno por lo menos su mano estaba bien, con un agujero, pero nada más serio.

-ya está, ¿quieres que te traiga energon del comedor?-Storm me miró curioso.-descubrí la forma de reformatear el dispensador, así que puedo tener una ración extra, pero casi no la consumo, pienso que es algo egoísta de mi parte.

-si, me apetecería bastante.-ok.

Storm Fire

La observé salir, esa fembot me había dado su amistad incondicional, no se tomó la molestia de juzgarme, solo me habló y ya, solo me aceptó. Un suave toque en la puerta me distrajo.

-adelante.-comandé.

Blue Star entró rápidamente, cargando dos cubos de energon.

Blue Star

Esa velada fue muy especial, luego de comer, Storm y yo nos encargamos de nuestros deberes, yo tenía más, culpa de mi desliz en historia, así que saldría de ahí y no le incomodaría.

-no te vayas.-pidió al ver mis intenciones.

-pero tengo tarea extra.-me justifiqué.

-yo te ayudaré.

-pero, es mi responsabilidad.-repliqué.

-te debo un favor, además historia se me da muy bien. Y tengo un datapad con la información que necesitas.

-no sabes cuanto me agrada oír eso.- ese ciclo dio inicio a una gran amistad, ambos encontramos en el otro lo que necesitábamos, respeto, tolerancia y comprensión.

Fin Flashback

Blue Star

Eso es lo que necesita este pequeño, amor y comprensión, aún no comprendo por que se me hace tan familiar, se parece a ese amigo, alguien a quien perdí para siempre; por eso me aseguraré que tenga todo lo necesario para su sano desarrollo.

-¿Blue Star?-llamó el pequeño.

-si, que ocurre.-le ayudé a incorporarse.

-solo quería agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi.

-puedes tutearme, no hay problema, además no fue nada, es mi trabajo, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Timer.-respondió cohibido.

-interesante, muy interesante.- ¿Timer? , pero ese sparkling, a menos que, no puede ser, "usted es esa fembot", mi tiempo con Gigaforce me había enseñado que habían infinidad de habilidades así como distintos eran los mechas, todo dependía de las circunstancias, de nuestros creadores, de su pasado.-Timer, por favor, dime que poderes tienes.

-no lo se, solo veo cosas del futuro, cosas malas.-me miró aterrado.-la despedida de mis creadores, la destrucción de la casa de cuidado.-pobre sparkling se culpaba de todo, el no había echo nada, sus habilidades consistían en la clarividencia, pero el no tenia responsabilidad alguna ante los hechos que presenciaba.

-no es tu culpa, solo lo ves y ya.-le dije abrazándolo.

-si, pero nunca puedo detener las cosas, no puedo evitar que ocurran.

-son los designios del destino, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.-le solté, ahora debía ponerme seria.

-escucha, nadie debe saber esto, solo se aprovecharían de ti, tu no estas listo para cargar esta responsabilidad, no aún.-"Blue Star a mi oficina", demonios, olvidé las cámaras de seguridad.-quédate aquí, no te muevas, no salgas.-me miró nervioso.-debo hablar con el comandante eso es todo, pórtate bien y te traeré energon, ¿de acuerdo?

-si.

-doctor, vigílelo, si no me hace caso hágamelo saber.-le guiñe un óptico.

-puedes contar con eso Blue Star.-salí corriendo de la enfermería, demonios el comandante lo sabe, no es que sea un mecha malo, sus convicciones son las correctas, pero a veces, no duda en usar a otros para su beneficio, sin importarle el daño que pueda causar. Llegué ante su oficina, y toqué, por muy enojada que estaba no me olvidaba del protocolo, tal vez eso haría la diferencia.

-adelante, Blue Star.-entré y le saludé.-olvídate de formalismos, explícame que es lo que acabo de oír de ese sparkling.

-señor, el pequeño sufrió toda una conmoción solo está confundido…

-no lo está, maldición, explícame todo lo que sabes de ese chico.

-lo siento señor, pero no puedo ayudarle a usar a ese sparkling.-demonios ya me sonsacó algo.

-así que puede ser útil.-sus ópticos brillaron con interés.

-no, no puede obligarlo, señor eso va contra nuestros principios…

-estamos en guerra soldado, situaciones como esta requieren medidas drásticas.-se había levantado, mala señal.-ahora quiero saber si cuento con tu apoyo o debo llamar al los altos mandos.-maldita sea, por que no fue creado decepticon, bueno no me queda de otra si no acepto ese pequeño quedará indefenso ante los planes del comandante y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-si, señor.-espero que este haciendo lo correcto.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Ciclos después

Blue Star

-bien Timer, dime, ¿dónde atacarán los seekers?-el comandante rondaba en la habitación del joven mecha.

-dentro de setenta astrosegundos.-Timer estaba sentado en el suelo, jugando con unas figuras que yo le había regalado.

-cooomooo ¿por que no lo dijiste antes?-le gritó enojado, Timer se escondió en mi pierna.

-señor debería concentrarse en organizar a las fuerzas de defensa, no en gritarle, Timer acaba de darnos unos segundos, no los desperdicie en gritarle.-le enfrenté.

-bien, Blue Star defiende el ala oeste, un equipo te estará esperando, en cuanto a ti Timer, no salgas de aquí, luego hablaremos sobre tu deplorable comportamiento.

El comandante salió corriendo gritando órdenes a todo vocalizador, me agaché para hablar con Timer.

-no salgas de aquí Timer, te cuidaré, no tengas miedo, el comandante solo está nervioso es todo.-le abracé.

-vuelve, no quiero que mueras.-bien si el había visto una visión de mi muerte, solo espero que sea en batalla.

-te lo prometo.-salí de ahí, el ataque había empezado, los seekers bombardeaban la base, mientras las unidades terrestres aprovechando el caos producido por las bombas atacaban sin piedad.

Timer

La base en llamas, el comandante batiéndose en retirada.

-señor no podemos abandonar a Timer.-gritaba Blue Star cubierta de energon.

-no hay tiempo soldado, esta en la base en medio de las llamas, debemos dejarle.

-maldita sea, no lo haré.-Blue Star giró hacia la base, el comandante la jaló del brazo, ella cayó de rodillas.

Yo estaba en el suelo herido, cubierto con mi energon y el de las víctimas, el fuego me quemaba, yo simplemente caía en éxtasis.

-no, no puede ser.-era la primera ves que tenía una visión sobre mi, sobre mi futuro, ese es mi destino, morir aquí, abandonado, por todos, hasta por mi protectora, no ella no me abandonaría, ella discutió con el comandante por mi, pero no me rescataría, lo había visto, yo moriría en ese lugar, en mi habitación, mi lugar de escape.-bien, por lo menos te hice caso papá, fui un buen sparkling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gracias a tavata por sus comentarios.

Este fic está dedicado a un muy buen amigo, espero que el día que lo lea sepa entenderlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Encuentro

Blue Star

La base se caía a pedazos, el fuego consumía todo a su alrededor, las llamas hambrientas no dejaban de devorar la estructura, corrí en dirección contraria a la marea de autobots que evacuaban el lugar. Muchos me veían como si estuviera loca, como si deseara suicidarme o algo así; pero yo tenia claras mis intenciones, ese sparkling, el que apenas tenia unos vorns de edad, ese al cual por sus habilidades no le fue permitido disfrutar de su niñez, ese que fue incrustado a cal y canto en una guerra, recorrí los pasillos a toda velocidad ignorando las llamas que poco a poco van derritiendo mi armadura, mis heridas son más que evidentes, el energon baña mi estructura, por fin llegué al cuarto del sparkling, accioné los comandos para abrir la puerta pero estaba averiada, no funcionaba, mis manos se encendieron, bien derribaría esa puerta de ser necesario.

Timer

Ban, Ban, que ese sonido, seguramente es el fuego, destrozando la base, los demás me abandonaron, después de todo, que valía la vida de un sparkling ante la de todos esos guerreros, moriré aquí, solo, mis creadores se entristecerán, no pude despedirme de ellos, Ban, Ban, el calor era intenso, mis sistemas enviaban mensajes de error a mi procesador, que son todos esos símbolos, esos comandos que aparecen, mis circuitos se fueron desconectando poco a poco, mi visión se oscureció, caí en la fría oscuridad.

Blue Star

La puerta cedió finalmente, entré en el cuarto y lo vi, las llamas quemaban sus pequeñas alas puerta, me acerque y le vi mas detenidamente, se parecía a un viejo amigo, lo levanté y lo acomodé sobre mi espalda, debía salir de ahí, ahora no era solo mi vida sino la del pequeño que llevaba sobre mi. Corrí hacia la salida, la puerta estaba cerca, solo unos metros más; un sonido muy fuerte tronó en mis receptores auditivos, el techo se venía abajo, rápidamente cubrí al sparkling con mi cuerpo.

Storm Fire

Volvíamos de la misión en Mimas, fue toda una suerte que decidiéramos dar una vuelta alrededor de la órbita del planeta.

Esa base estaba en llamas, el fuego era visible a astro kilómetros, aterricé la nave, mi equipo estaba dispuesto a ayudar, bajamos esperando ver cuerpos calcinados, escuchar gritos, pero el lugar estaba desierto.

-Storm mira esto.-Longart estaba agachado sobre una estructura, un cuerpo, una fembot.-esta viva.-continuó quitando rocas de encima de la chica, yo la e visto antes, donde, no puede ser, me agaché y ayudé a Longart a quitar las rocas.

-es Blue Star.-la fembot reaccionó, protegía algo con su cuerpo, pero que.

-sálvenlo, por favor.-se levantó con cuidado y rebeló a.

-Timer, pero hijo.-Longart lo sacó de debajo de Blue Star.-contéstame, por favor.-su cuerpo estaba dañado, sus alas puerta estaban quemadas.

-no te preocupes Storm, va a estar bien, Blue Star lo salvó y esta estable, llévalo a la nave, yo la sacaré de aquí.

Cargué a Timer hasta la nave, Dalia me miró boquiabierta, después de todo lo que hicimos para salvarlo, para protegerlo, terminaba así, no, hubiera sido mejor llevarlo con nosotros, Dalia se aproximó y le acarició el rostro manchado de hollín.

-Dalia llévalo a la enfermería.-se lo pasé con cuidado.-debo ayudar a Longart.

Longart

-quédate tranquila, ya estas a salvo.-cargaba a la fembot para llevarla a la nave, pero la chica no dejaba de moverse.

-lo siento, él está aquí.-quien estaba, bien talvez se había golpeado la cabeza.-bájeme, ¡cuidado!-la fembot me tiró al suelo en el momento justo en el que pasaba un rayo de hielo.-cúbrase.

Se levantó tambaleante, sus puños brillaron, un mecha blanquiazul la enfrentó, lanzándole un rayo de hielo, pero este se derritió.

-estas en desventaja Freezer, por que no te largas y dejamos esto para después.-dijo Blue Star.

-nunca, te lo dije aquel ciclo, hasta que no me destruyas no te desharás de mi.-el chico se lanzó sobre Blue Star, ella le golpeó el rostro, Freezer cayó metros hacia atrás, con un hilillo de energon chorreando de su frente destrozada. Blue Star tenia un gran poder, Racer se me acercó corriendo.

-que ocurre, quien es ella.-mientras lo ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido, Freezer y Blue Star se daban tales golpes que parecía que ninguno sobreviviría. Las manos de Blue Star se veían mal, pero eso no era nada comparado con Freezer, su estructura estaba completamente destrozada, el energon lo cubría por completo, las zonas que había golpeado Blue Star presentaban unas tremendas abolladuras, el chico estaba acabado.

-nos volveremos a ver, esto no ha acabado.-el mecha se alejó corriendo.

-volverá.-aseguró Blue Star.

-por que no subes, estas herida.-le dije señalando la nave, ignorando la enorme lista de preguntas que asaltaban mi procesador.

-claro, gracias.

La conduje hasta la enfermería, Racer nos seguía receloso. Al entrar Blue Star se abalanzo sobre Storm.

-Storm amigo, pensé que nunca te volv.-Dalia se arrojó sobre ella y la estrelló contra la pared.

-Dalia solo es una amiga, no.-Dalia le asestó un golpe en la cara, Blue Star se veía muy tranquila para ser alguien que estaba siendo atacada, se limpió el energon de la boca.

-si ya terminaste.-le dijo empujando a Dalia con una mano, Dalia voló por la habitación y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-estas tal y como te recuerdo.-Storm abrazo a Blue Star.

-¿quien es ella?-preguntó dalia furiosa.

-una compañera de la academia.-respondió Storm.-pero mira como estas, que te ocurrió.

-nada, un ejercito de decepticons atacó la base, lo de siempre.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-no has cambiado, pero esta vez si hubo cambios, volaron la base.-ok Storm conocía a la fembot, y Dalia parecía que estaba a punto de matarla.

-si, lo único que me sorprende es el egoísmo de sus habitantes, Timer predijo el ataque, solo astrosegundos antes de que ocurriera, y le dejaron atrás.-como que Timer predijo.-por sus rostros veo que no tienen ni idea de que estoy hablando.

-Explícate mejor Blue Star, que hizo mi hijo.-ordenó Storm.

-es tu hijo, ya decía yo que se me parecía a alguien, pero quien es su creadora.-Dalia la miró furiosa.

-soy yo, por si no has notado el parecido.-respondió dando a entender con el tono de la frase, Storm ya es mío y no podrás arrebatármelo.

-su hijo, Timer posee el poder de la clarividencia, en pocas palabras, puede ver el futuro inmediato, ese poder a provocado que ciertos autobots inescrupulosos intentaran usarlo para tener la ventaja en batalla robándole de esa manera la infancia a este sparkling.-que podía ver el futuro, ok oficialmente esta fembot se ha golpeado el procesador.

-mi hijo, puede ver el futuro.-Storm se acercó a Timer y lo vio como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.-por que el.-comentó con dolor.

-tengo una teoría pero nada más, ahhhhhh.-Blue Star cayó de rodillas.-uf creo que todo esto a dejado marca.

-Blue Star puedes decirla luego, estas averiada, debes descansar.-le indiqué ayudándola a levantarse. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-debo comentarla ahora, no quiero tener algo pendiente por hacer, eso no me dejaría recargar tranquila, luego de hacerlo dejaré que me repare...

-Longart, me llamo Longart.

-bien gusto en conocerte, ahora como decía, Storm escuche que habías muerto, al igual que tu, Dalia, al parecer ustedes cruzaron al otro lado dejando vestigios en sus chispas de ese viaje, transmitiéndoselos a su creación Timer.-que Storm y Dalia ¿QUE?

-es cierto, nos encontramos en el camino al mas allá.-afirmo Storm.-pero como lo supiste.

-bah un simple análisis de los chismes cybertronianos, como sabrán, un chisme sobre una muerte se corre como oxido cósmico, debo admitir que cuando me enteré de tu muerte Storm me deprimí, a Dalia no la conocía, pero la confirmación de que es la creadora de Timer solo le da credibilidad a mi teoría.-bien solo espero que Storm no crea esa locura.

-mi hijo puede ver el futuro solo porque Dalia y yo casi llegamos al más allá.-Storm como puedes creer eso.

-Timer, lo siento tanto.-Dalia acariciaba el rostro de Timer, Unicron si debo repararlo a el también, esto no es vida para un sparkling, por que el destino lo eligió a él, por que a un sparkling, y Storm cuando dejará de sufrir.

-esto no son mas que sandeces.-replicó Racer.-por favor, Timer no puede ver el futuro.

-me estás llamando mentirosa.-oh, oh Racer cállate.

-no, solo estoy diciendo que lo que dices es una locura.-Racer, esta chica puede, oh no yo e visto esa mirada en otros mechas, no Racer tu no.

-a ya entiendo, me estas llamando loca.-Racer asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno, deberíamos dejar la discusión para después, ¿no creen?-intervine.-Blue Star permíteme repararte, no creo que puedas aguantar mucho en ese estado.

-si puedo, pero es mejor no retar al destino.-contestó viendo desafiante a Racer. Se acostó en una de las camas de recarga.-hummm... estoy cansada, creo que echaré una recargadita.-sin mas entró en recarga.

-me comunicaré con Encave, Blue Star cumple todos los requisitos para ser agente, y Timer, bueno no tenemos tiempo para dejarlo en algún lugar.-sin más se marchó.

-jejeje Racer no se lleva bien con Blue Star, pero que le vamos a hacer.-dijo Storm divertido, sus gestos iban con sus palabras, pero la expresión de sus ópticos era de dolor.

-creo que Blue Star puede esperar, repararé a Timer primero.-el sparkling estaba en mejores condiciones que Blue Star, pero sus heridas eran más dolorosas, tal vez hasta estuviese traumatizado por lo que vivió.

-como creas conveniente, Longart.-dalia miraba a su hijo entristecida.

Primus, ¿Por qué?, por que tiene que ser de esta manera, por que los seres más inocentes deben cargar con la más pesada de las cargas. Pensé reparando a Timer, demasiado joven para esto, que quedaba de su niñez, por que desde ahora debía sufrir, por que sus jóvenes hombros debían cargar con esa carga, por que.

Storm Fire

Debo admitirlo, ver a mi hijo de esa forma fue devastador, pero mi chispa se alegraba, por lo menos lo tenía al alcance de mis brazos, podía protegerle, consolarle, la tristeza de saber la carga que llevaba sobre el se veía aliviada por su regreso, por el regreso de una de mis mejores amigas.

Dalia

Por lo menos tenía a mi hijo de regreso a salvo conmigo, pero esa sucia fembot fue la que le salvó, Storm está en problemas, graves problemas, como es que la conoce, si de la academia, aja ahí se hacen los primeros amores, es que me va a escuchar.

Timer mi pobre sparkling, por que tu, casi me haces sentir culpable de casi haber muerto, oh Primus por que le no ves que es solo un sparkling.

Racer

Esa fembot, hacía que mi chispa actuara de forma muy diferente, que demonios me ocurre, por que tengo ese deseo de discutir con ella, de escuchar su voz, por que me alegré tanto cuando Encave la aceptó en el equipo, ¿por que?, si lo único que se hacer con ella es discutir. Primus que me ocurre, me prometí nunca volver a apegarme tanto a alguien, nunca volver a sentir cariño, para no sufrir con sus pérdidas, con sus traiciones, pero este grupo me ha hecho fallar mi promesa personal, por ellos e echo una excepción, por ellos, para no lastimarles, aunque me duela, porque mi chispa me dice que no me apegue a ellos, porque son efímeros, pero mi necesidad de amistad puede más.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Edad

Blue Star

De la noche a la mañana me convertí en miembra de este equipo, la verdad no me molesta en lo más mínimo, pero si me intriga, ese mecha, Racer, que me odiaba, o lo aparentaba, me habia recomendado a Encave, y este muy gustoso habia aceptado, por las chispas que estoy confundida, aunque en este equipo encajo mucho mejor, tal vez sea porque se encuentra uno de mis mejores amigos o porque Timer al fin estaba bajo el cuidado de sus creadores y no tiene nada que temer, o eso creo, con un poder como el suyo son muchas las cosas a las que hay que temer.

Ahora nos encontramos en los hangares de la agencia, vivimos en la shuttle, esperando cualquier orden proveniente de Encave, esa es la única manera de no fallar la captura de Openpain, una salida rápida y limpia.

-Blue Star te toca la ronda de esta noche.-me informó Racer, con ese acostumbrado tono de voz frío, que solo reservaba para mi.

-si, señor.-despegué la vista de la novela que aparentaba leer para hacer contacto visual con él. Que demonios, ¿por que el?, si no me demuestra afecto, ¿por que se me hace tan irresistible?

-¿que me ves?-preguntó serio.

-lo feo que te ves.-le respondí sin pensar, vaya niñería, y yo que le acusaba de inmaduro a él.

-si te disculpas ahora, haré como si nada hubiera pasado.-que me disculpe, ja más fácil es pedirme que salte desde la nave en pleno vuelo.

-no tengo porque hacerlo, me hiciste una pregunta yo te la respondi.

-no me retes.

-aja y ¿quien va a detenerme?

-yo puedo, soy el comandante de este equipo y como tal...

-no te comportas como uno.-le interrumpí.

Longart

Sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la enfermería, Primus por favor, por que siempre tengo que soportar las relaciones más extrañas.

-tu no me mandas.

-si lo hago, ahora discúlpate.-bien suficiente, tengo que actuar o empezaran a lanzarse datapads como la última vez, aunque esa vez fue Dalia.

Flashback

Longart

-Storm es mío, entiendelo.-gritaba Dalia furiosa en medio de la sala de recreación, esto si era una distracción para mi, con calma tomé mi ración de energon.

-yo lo conocí primero.-jugó Blue Star, a esa chica le gustaba meterse en problemas, todo por seguirles el juego a los demás.

-es MIO.-Dalia perdió los estribos y le lanzó un datapad a la cabeza, Blue Star no lo vió venir y...

-loca, salvaje.-mejor era callarse, pero Blue Star no lo entiende.

-ahora si, no importa lo que diga Storm, te mato.-U.U las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, un datapad paso volando rozando mi cabeza, ups me equivoqué. Salí agachado de la sala, avanzando como si estuviera bajo el ataque del más terrible escuadron seeker.

Minutos después

Enfermeria

-loca, mas que loca.-reparaba una fisura en la frente de Blue Star, yo sabia que ella solo habia jugado con Dalia, ya que de haber querido, Blue le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

-tu eres la loca, por que Unicron te juegas así con Dalia.-continue soldando la herida.

-diversión, y la oportunidad de verle la cara de terrorcron que pone.-esta chica esta demente, en ese momento entró Racer, con una abolladura cerca de su óptico derecho.

-a ver, discutiste con Storm.-aventuré.

-¿tu que crees?-gruñó.

-espera a que termine con Blue Star.

-¿que te ocurrió?-preguntó curioso.

-la loca de tu hermana.-oh, oh ahí van de nuevo.

-mi hermana no esta loca.-dijo Racer entrecerrando los ópticos.

-pues no lo demuestra.-menos mal que ya terminé con ella, de verdad, estos dos discuten por todo.

-puedes irte, pero mantente alejada de Dalia por favor.-le indiqué.

Fin Flashback

Longart

Con cautela, como si invadiese una base decepticon me acerque al pasillo donde Blue Star y Racer discutían, misteriosamente, ambos se encontraban en lados opuestos, mirando algún punto en la pared.

Blue Star.

-a ver si entendí, crees que soy una insubordinada total.-le cuestioné.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.-contestó algo exasperado, ja casi cae en mis redes, solo espero no equivocarme.

-¿quieressalirconmigo?-le solté.

-siiiiiiiiiii.-ja cayó.

-bien esta noche cuando termine mi turno.-me miró incrédulo, que e echo, nos separamos hacia lados opuestos del pasillo, demasiado abrumados para hablar.

-te buscaré.-prometió antes de salir corriendo.

Longart

No, no ellos Primus, porque siempre tengo que ser yo el farol, la lámpara como dicen los humanos, esto se acabó, como sobrevivire con dos parejas en esta nave, deberán buscarse otro oficial médico porque yo me largo. No soporto seguir así, aguante a Storm y a Dalia porque estaba Racer y el me entendía, pero ahora que, ni siquiera Timer, es muy chico para entender mis problemas.

Storm Fire

Longart salió de la agencia, eso es raro, aunque tal vez necesite un respiro, Dalia pasó sus manos seductoramente por mis hombros.

-hummm ¿donde está Timer?-pregunté su boca recorría hambrienta mi cuello.

-afuera, le encanta hablar con Encave.-bien esa es la señal que necesito, tomé a Dalia por la cintura y la acosté sobre mi, olvidando, muy a mi pesar, la extraña partida de Longart.

..........................................

Esa noche...

Blue Star

La próxima guardia le tocaba a Storm, no se por que, pero ese turno se me hizo eterno, los astrosegundos pasaban realmente lentos, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, miraba el radar sin verlo en realidad, solo lo hacía por costumbre, pudo haberse colado un decepticon y yo ni cuenta me hubiera dado.

-siento llegar tarde, estaba ocupado, en otros asuntos.-si Storm ya se cuales son esos asuntos tuyos.

-no importa ahora, después de todo ya llegaste, es lo que cuenta.-salí corriendo de la agencia, esperaría a Racer en un punto ya acordado.

Esperé y esperé, con cada minuto mi emoción aumentó, mi chispa latía a más no poder, mis tanques estaban revueltos; pero el tiempo pasó y pasó, a Racer se le hacía tarde, muy tarde, finalmente me desesperé, le llamé a su línea privada, pero no contestó, lo intente una y otra vez, sin resultado alguno, solo la fría estática me contestaba. Caminé de vuelta a la base, mi chispa, antes emocionada, ahora solo latía por latir; ya sabia que no llegaría, pensé, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Sabía que no llegaría, me repetí, sabía que era una mentira, que promesa sonsa sin cumplir, son amores problemáticos, tan extraños, te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas, tantas páginas hipotéticas para no escribir las reales, son amores de nuestra edad, te hacen dudar y no te dejan ver que en tu chispa siempre estarán; rayos que estoy pensando, debo dejar de leer esas novelas.

Racer

-suéltenme malditos montones de chatarra.-exigí, pero los matones de Openpain solo reían.-se los advierto, hug.-me golpearon el estómago.-dos mechas me sujetaban las manos atrás, mientras otros dos me golpeaban sin tregua.

-jajaja, sin tus amigos eres nada.-se burlaron cuando caí bocabajo, al suelo exhausto y adolorido.-este es el mensaje de Openpain: "déjennos en paz este es nuestro negocio, si no lo hacen, me temo que sus muertes ocurrirán antes de lo que creen y no serán muy placenteras".

-¿entendiste, autobot?-me preguntó otro mecha, cuando su compañero terminó de leer el datapad.

-no, esa es nuestra misión, la llevaremos a cabo, no podrán detenernos.-murmuré, escupiendo el energon que se me acumulaba en la boca.

-chicos no ha entendido el mensaje, ¿que tal si se lo explicamos?-comenzaron a patearme los costados, como se parecía esta situación a la de mi creador, podía sentir todas y cada una de las patadas, algunas incluso rompían ductos de energon, otras reventaban con alevosía mis alas puerta, papá tu sentiste esto, se que lo sufriste igual, Blue Star, no sabes cuanto lamento haberte dejado esperando, pero no fue mi culpa, ellos me emboscaron.

-chicos deténganse, Openpain ordenó que no le matásemos.-las patadas cesaron, pero el dolor continuó ahí, más fuerte.

-yo creo que no sobrevivirá.-comento otro mientras se alejaban.

-fue su culpa, le diremos a Openpain que sus amigos no lo encontraron y murió.-contestó el líder del grupo. Intenté comunicarme por radio, pero fue inútil, uno de los golpes habían desestabilizado mi comunicador.

-Blue Star lo siento.-mi cuerpo no podía más, una cantidad casi infinita de advertencias inundaban mi procesador, pidiéndome el éxtasis casi a gritos, intenté mover mis piernas pero estas no reaccionaron, mis brazos dolían demasiado como para intentar moverlos, finalmente obedecí las ordenes que brillaban en mi procesador, me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

...........................................

En los hangares...

Storm Fire

-si, señor, de inmediato, pero que haremos con Racer y Longart.-pregunté a Encave, quien ya nos había dado la orden de partida.

-búscalos, no pueden perder más el tiempo, es muy importante que Openpain no se de cuenta de nuestros movimientos así que están solos en esto, por favor llamen solo cuando se trate de una verdadera emergencia.-si por emergencia entiende, la muerte de cualquiera del equipo, lo llamaré.

-si, señor.

-entiendo que deseas llevar a tu hijo, debo admitir que esa decisión me toma por sorpresa.

-señor no puedo separarme de él.

-entiendo, solo asegúrate de que esté a salvo, no permitas que presencie cosas que le marquen.

-señor con las habilidades que tiene es imposible.

-lo se, ahora vayan, busca a Longart y Racer, ah y habla con tu oficial de asalto, creo que algo le molesta.

-descuide señor, hablaré con Blue Star.-mi amiga había llegado de su misterioso paseo y solo se había encerrado en su habitación.

-buena suerte agente.

-gracias.-bien ahora estábamos solos en esto.

Las compuertas del hangar se abrieron, permitiendo que la shuttle despegara sin problemas, bien ahora solo debo buscar a mi oficial médico y a mi otro oficial de asalto, jejem comandante.

-papá.-llamó Timer.

-ahora no, estoy ocupado buscando a tu tío y a Longart.

-papá.-ahora Timer jalaba mis puertas realmente asustado.

-que ocurre, vamos no tengas miedo, te protegeremos...

-no es eso papá, es mi tío.-que demonios, Blue Star se tensó y nos observó con interés.

Timer

Volví a separarme del mundo real, del presente, para entrar en el futuro.

Racer yacía en el suelo, de algún oscuro callejón al lado de un bar, estaba muy malherido, jadeaba, intentaba ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, de repente dejó de moverse y cayó en éxtasis.

-donde hijo, ¿donde lo viste?-mi padre y mi madre me observaban realmente preocupados, pero Blue Star había desaparecido.

-no lo se.-que terrible sensación de impotencia, como saber donde se encontraba Racer, si había decenas de bares en la ciudad.-papá lo siento.

-no es tu culpa, ¿donde esta Blue Star? O, espera ya se comunicó.-su expresión varió ahora se veía muy concentrado.-bien, cuando lo encuentres nos avisas y Blue Star ten cuidado, los que le atacaron deben estar cerca.

Blue Star

Como pude ser tan egoísta, tan desconfiada, Racer me había prometido un paseo, una cita, debí pensar que algo así le pasó, en lugar de creer que el me había olvidado, que me había dejado. O Racer solo espero que estés con vida, no soportaría perderte, no sin antes haberme disculpado contigo, de hecho de ninguna manera soportaría perderte. Conocía el bar, el callejón donde estaba, él me había dicho que iría allí para apartar un lugar privado, una mesa solitaria, donde hablar con libertad.

-no, Racer.- se encontraba tendido al final del callejón un pequeño hilillo de su energon llegaba hasta la entrada, me acerque, lo que verás te impactará prepárate, pensé.-Racer, Racer.-llegué hasta el, sus alas puerta estaban rotas en diversos puntos, sus costados rebelaban enormes heridas, a través de las cuales se podían ver sus ductos destrozados y doblados a causa de las patadas.-Racer, aún no es tu hora, Racer por favor.-"chicos lo encontré, trasmitiré coordenadas", dije por mi línea privada.-Racer lo siento tanto.

-no-no es tu cul-culpa.-musitó.

-Racer, por favor resiste.-le pedí.-no me dejes.

-no lo haré, no quiero que por mi culpa alguien más sufra, ya e causado bastante daño.-me miró débilmente, sus ópticos me mostraban todo el amor que sentía por mi.

-tu nunca me harías daño.-me senté a su lado y apoyé su cabeza en mi regazo, distraídamente lo acaricie.-te quiero.-confesé.

-y yo a ti.-intenté detenerle, pero se levantó.-te lo demostraré.-su destrozado rostro se acercó al mío, mi chispa latió con fuerza, toda capacidad mental se anuló al sentir sus labios en los míos, solo quedaron los sentidos, su calor era muy atrayente, su energon, el que manaba de sus labios, sabia mejor que cualquier otro que halla probado, era realmente embriagante, más que el más puro de los alto grados existentes, lentamente el beso se detuvo, la cabeza de Racer se deslizó por mi pecho y cayó de nuevo en mi regazo. Ese movimiento provocó sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, de repente tenía ganas de jadear, de besarlo a pesar de que estuviera inconsciente, me sentía muy cálida, tal vez mi temperatura aumentó; que rayos por que estoy pensando en ESO ahora solo debo intentar salvarle.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Longart.

Blue Star

Resiste, Racer, por favor, no te vayas. Logré detener las hemorragias externas, pero se que en su interior el daño es mucho peor, eso lo rebela la cantidad de energon que sale de su boca. El tiempo transcurría lentamente, demasiado lento para mi gusto. ¿Donde demonios se encuentra Storm?, como respuesta a mi pregunta la shuttle llegó, permaneció flotando sobre nosotros, la compuerta inferior se abrió y Storm bajó en el ascensor.

-Racer, no, pero...-me ayudó a levantarlo y llevarlo hasta el ascensor, el lento y monótono sonido de la máquina solo me desesperaba más, rayos no entienden que debemos salvarlo, que Racer esta grave.

- y Longart, ¿no debería estar aquí?-bien pensándolo mejor desde el despegue no lo he visto.

-no sabemos.-contestó Dalia.

-Vaya momento para desaparecer.-comenté furiosa.-lo necesitamos, Racer lo necesita.

-Dalia esta intentando contactarlo, pero no responde.

-¿que le pasó? Al tío.-a pesar de haberlo visto antes, Timer se impresionó al ver a Racer en ese estado.

-lo atacaron, Timer, ahora ve a tu habitación, estas no son horas de andar despierto.-Timer asintió y se fue corriendo.

-no, no puede ser, Longart ¿Dónde demonios estas?-exclamé furiosa, mientras ayudaba a Storm a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-no lo se, pero el no acostumbra a hacer eso a menos que…-su rostro se iluminó en una mueca pervertida.

-a menos que ¿Qué?-pero tantos vorns conociéndolo me permitía leer su mente como la mejor de las telépatas.- ¿Longart?, por Primus Storm es imposible el.-no pude evitarlo a pesar de estar tan preocupada por Racer, empecé a reír, esa era una de las facultades de mi mejor amigo, él era el único capaz de hacerme reír en situaciones difíciles, aunque generalmente era yo la que le sacaba de las depresiones.-jajajaja Longart en jajajaja, Storm por favor.-acostamos a Racer en una de las camas de recarga de la enfermería.-como puedes pensar que Longart jajajaja.

-quien sabe tal vez nuestro amigo a encontrado a la fembot de su vida.-Comentó Storm accionando unos comandos en la cama, unos grilletes rodearon las muñecas y los tobillos de Racer.

-pero, ¿Por qué lo atas?-le increpé.

-descuida, estos grilletes no lastiman, solo te mantienen inmovilizado, además no conoces bien a Racer, es capaz de levantarse en esas condiciones, Longart es el único que lo controla.-Storm conectó algunos sensores en el pecho de Racer.-así sabremos si las cosas se ponen peligrosas para su vida, solo esperemos que aguante hasta que Longart llegue.

-es fuerte aguantará.-afirmé sentándome en la cama de recarga vecina a la de Racer.-yo me quedaré, le haré compañía, por si despierta.-Storm solo asintió, luego de pasear la mirada de Racer a mi, salió de la enfermería.

-no te preocupes encontraremos a Longart.-prometió antes de salir.

-Racer.-murmuré.-por favor aguanta, esto no puede acabar así, vamos.-los gráficos que indicaban el estado de su chispa decayeron un poco.-no racer no me hagas esto, Primus por favor. No.-apenas lo estaba conociendo, apenas nos habíamos declarado, no podía morir, no aún.-Racer te amo, por favor. No te vayas.

Storm Fire

Longart cuando te encuentre…

Recorrí las desiertas calles de la ciudad, era realmente tarde, los pocos mechas que circulaban eran los sobrecargados, y una que otra fembot de trabajos muy dudosos.

-Longart, donde te has metido.-murmuré furioso, dando vuelta a la enésima esquina, solo espero encontrarlo pronto.

Longart

Mis pies me llevaban, realmente no sabía donde me encontraba, solo espero que los demás estén bien, y que hallan encontrado otro oficial médico. Finalmente me detuve, miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba en algún barrio de la ciudad, las calles estaban llenas de baches, el alumbrado era pésimo, los poste iluminaban ciertas zonas, dejando sombras aquí y allá, la visión de ese poste me hizo recapacitar, repensar mi decisión, por eso fue que me fui, no quería ser el poste, que estuviera en medio de esas dos parejas.

Mi mirada se posó en un bar, el único lugar decente de la zona, bueno decente a medias, su fachada luce bien, pero el mecha que acaba de salir de el cruzando la puerta volando no es buena señal, entré, que rayos, si me golpean no importa, con tal, no tengo nada que perder. Tal vez el alto grado me ayude a olvidar mis penas, aunque termine tirado por ahí.

-que desea el señor.-me interrogó el barman.

-alto grado por favor.-me senté en una de las mesas más apartadas, no tenía ganas de cruzarme con los tipos de la mesa cercana a la puerta, sus pies están llenos de energon, manchados, tal vez han cometido algún asesinato, los presentes solo los ignoran, a ninguno le interesa la vida del otro, podría asesinarme aquí y a nadie le importaría, seguirían tomando como si nada.

-señor, su alto grado.-el energon brillaba, curiosamente apetecible, ahora entiendo porque a los mechas les gusta tomarlo en altas cantidades, pensé dando un sorbo al cubo, mis sistemas elevaron su temperatura levemente, demonios yo nunca e tomado, soy muy sensible a este tipo de energon. Bah que importa, de un trago me acabé el cubo, pedí otro, y otro más, mis sistemas enviaban señales de alerta, ya me costaba enfocar bien las cosas, creo que es hora de irme, dejé el dinero en la mesa y salí, con la mala suerte de que en mi torpeza actual tropecé a uno de los tipos de la mesa de la entrada.

-tonto, estas buscando problemas.-el mecha más alto se levantó, enfrentándome.-discúlpate ahora mismo.

-y quien me obliga.-oh, oh me estoy pareciendo a Blue Star, pero que demonios, si ese tipo es un asesino, todos lo son, deben pagar y en grande.-asesinos, eso es lo que son.-el mecha me levantó por el cuello y me arrojó fuera del local.

-estas acabado.-sus compañeros lo siguieron, me levantó de nuevo.-despídete autobot.-me golpeó en la cara, caí al suelo, mi equilibrio estaba pésimo, por que demonios bebí tanto.

-deténganse, no golpeen a mi oficial.-no pude identificar la voz, mi procesador trabajaba muy lentamente.

Storm Fire

Bueno, por lo menos no está en una casa de placer, jejeje, pero igual me impresiona bastante, Longart sobrecargado, en un bar, peleándose con unos tipos, definitivamente este a sido un ciclo de locos.

-deténganse, no golpeen a mi oficial.-grité acercándome.-basta ya.-el mecha más alto se me acercó.

-este motón de chatarra es tu oficial médico.-rió con ganas.-espera un momento…

-señor, son ellos, debemos irnos el jefe ordenó que no los…

-lo se, vámonos de aquí.-sin más se transformaron, corrí hasta Longart, que intentaba ponerse en pie, lo ayudé.

-me puedes explicar que hacías por estos lados.-le pregunté con un toque algo enojado.

-olvidar.-la voz pastosa no era la de Longart.

-a ver cuanto tomaste.-le interrogue a la vez que enviaba nuestras coordenadas a la shuttle.

-no lo se pedí la cuenta.-trastabilló, por suerte pude atraparlo antes de que se diera de bruces en el suelo.

-intentabas olvidar ¿que?-nos sentamos en el borde de la acera.

-Racer y Blue Star, Dalia y tú.-ya entiendo, esto es porque esta rodeado de, un momento Blue Star y Racer, ellos, bueno eso explica las miraditas, pero.

-amigo así son las cosas, si te incomodábamos debiste decírnoslo, tal vez hubiéramos, no se, buscado la forma de evitarte tanta molestia.-le pasé una mano por el hombro.-descuida, no seremos tan evidentes. Ahora intenta despejarte, Racer esta mal, y necesita tu ayuda.

-racer, pero que le pasó.-sus ópticos se enfocaron mejor.

-lo atacaron, no se quien, pero esta muy mal.-la shuttle flotó encima de nosotros, el ascensor bajó hasta nuestra posición.- ¿vamos?

-no lo se, Storm esto es muy incomodo.-se cruzó de brazos.-no puedo, lo siento.

-no entiendes, Racer esta muy mal, te necesita, nosotros te necesitamos.-lo levanté por el cuello.-Longart, no me hagas hacer esto.-por favor, no, prometí no volver a golpearte, a menos que.-es una orden.-bramé con mi tono oficial.

-lo siento señor pero no puedo cumplirla.-lo siento no me dejaste opción, le dí un buen golpe en el rostro, Longart solo me miró entristecido.-entraré y repararé a racer, pero luego me iré.

-no lo hará soldado, porque desde ahora queda bajo arresto por deserción.-mencioné el cargo con todo el dolor de mi chispa.-reparará a Racer y luego será llevado a detención.-subimos al ascensor, no podía soportar tenerlo ahí, justo a mi lado, era simplemente insoportable, incómodo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: desesperación

Longart

Debo admitirlo, Storm me sorprendió con su decisión, pero no merezco menos, es verdad soy un desertor, más que eso, soy un traidor, por mi culpa casi muere uno de mis compañeros, si eso define la traición entonces lo soy. Todo efecto del alto grado se había disipado, ahora en mi procesador solo quedaba la fría concentración, un movimiento en falso y Racer perderá toda movilidad en sus piernas, los circuitos que trasmitian las ordenes desde el procesador a las piernas estaban averiados por los ataques; estos debieron ser atroces si Racer quedó en este estado.

-Longart, ¿eres tu?-no, por que te has despertado, tomé el instalador, Racer me rogó con la mirada.

-lo siento.-intenté trasmitir con esas palabras toda la culpa que me carcomía, todo el dolor que sufría mi chispa al verle en ese estado, pero no había vuelta atrás, no existe un botón de retroceso, no podemos simplemente regresar el tiempo, es por eso que debemos pensar bien nuestras decisiones, no actuar precipitadamente, pero como hacer cuando tus acciones las dicta tu chispa; le apliqué el programa, por suerte no se quejó, solo me habría echo sentir más culpable.

-si quieres puedes irte, yo lo cuidaré.-Blue Star negó con la cabeza, seguramente desconfiaba de mi, talvez crea que dejaré morir a Racer, pero no es así.-Blue estás cansada ve a recargar, te llamaré si algo pasa.-la fembot simplemente se cruzó de brazos, continué con mi trabajo, talvez no sea desconfianza, talvez solo está vigilándome, para asegurarse de que no vuelva a huir, dejando al equipo solo a merced de sus enemigos, aunque puede ser algo completamente distinto, será que no me equivoqué y ahora es la novia de Racer, no, no puedo preguntar, eso solo aumentaría esa sensación de soledad, no soy tan masoquista, por que ese afán de buscar el más mínimo detalle que me haga sufrir, por que.

-Longart, lo siento, se como se siente.-Blue Star habló por primera vez, desde que volví de mi pequeña huida.-no tienes porque torturarte con esto, se que es incómodo estar en medio de una pareja y dos puede ser inaguantable, pero debes saber que somos tus amigos, que estamos ahí para ti, que jamás te lastimaríamos, es solo que contenerse es difícil, el amor nos ciega, no vemos a quien lastimamos, nos olvidamos hasta de nuestras familias, debes comprender eso, Longart, nunca tuvimos la intención de lastimarte, se que hablo por Storm, Dalia y Racer cuando digo esto.-no se por que pero esas palabras aliviaron en parte el peso en mi chispa, o sea que me sentía abandonado y traicionado por mis amigos, Blue Star si que sabe expresarse, a pesar de ser una guerrera forjada en el calor de una batalla, Storm debería aprender de ella, aunque yo merecía el golpe que me dio.

-gracias, no sabes cuanto peso me has quitado de la chispa.- Blue Star asintió, sus ópticos se entrecerraron, demostrando así su cansancio.

-hum creo que ya dije lo que tenia que decir, voy a recargar, Longart avisame si algo ocurre.-sin mas salió de la enfermería; cuanto me gusta torturarme, ja todas esas teorías y ella solo quería hablar conmigo, vaya debería dejar de imaginar que piensan los demás.

Storm Fire

Lo prometido es deuda, en este caso, lo sentenciado es hecho, con todo el dolor de mi chispa tuve que encerrar a Longart, no es que sus actos no lo merecieran, es simplemente el echo de ser uno de los causantes de su decisión, deberíamos ser Dalia, Racer, Blue Star y yo los que estuviésemos tras las rejas, no Longart, porque el no era el responsable de su partida, bueno talvez el tomó la decisión, pero nosotros lo incitamos a hacerlo.

-no estarás mucho tiempo aquí amigo.-dije activando las rejas electrificadas.-de echo creo que Blue Star y Racer han apostado al respecto.

-solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, no te culpes más, yo estaré bien.

-si supieras todo lo que discutió Racer tu prescripción.-comenté.

-lo se, cuando se lo dije casi saltó de la cama para demostrar que estaba en buen estado.-Longart negó con la cabeza.-si pudiera ya estaría dando vueltas por toda la nave.

-creo que estar fuera de servicio es bastante frustrante para él, pero tienes suerte, jejeje el sería mucho más severo que yo en cuanto a tu detención.-bromeé.

-se, que me lo merezco.-Longart, no, si tu eres uno de los mejores mechas que e conocido.

-no estarás mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.-salí de ahí, ahora era el comandante del equipo y como tal no podía pasar el tiempo con mi amigo por mucho que lo deseara.

Blue Star

-si Racer, me aseguraré de que Storm Fire, cree una buena estrategia.-le aseguré a un muy desconfiado mecha.-¿acaso no confías en mi?

-si lo hago, pero es que Storm no me inspira mucha confianza como comandante.

-pues es mi mejor amigo, así que si no quieres que no te hable en los próximos ciclos, mejor te callas y descansas.-Racer adoptó una expresión que quería decir " si aún fuera el comandante..."

-si así lo quieres esta bien, ahora sal de mi habitación, ya que según tu, soy un inválido que no sirve para nada.

-Racer, Longart dijo que estarías de pie en un ciclo o dos, pero que debías descansar para recuperarte más rápido.-Racer me esquivó la mirada.

-solo vete.-si así lo quieres.

-bien, me voy, pero se consciente de que tu lo pediste.-vamos eso es lo que necesita.

-no, tu me obligaste.

-solo porque me oíste.

-porque yo te obligué a decirlo.

-sigue soñando fembot, hum.-Unicron no pude contenerme, es tan lindo cuando se enfada, Racer me devolvió el beso, muy confundido, lo abracé, el me jaló hacia su cama, me acosté encima de él, solo espero que el reposo no incluya algo de abstinencia, mis manos volaron hacia sus alas puerta, el gimió, pero no detuvo el beso, sus manos se mantuvieron en mi espalda, trazando círculos y figuras que no definí bien, pero a Unicron con eso, lo necesito más cerca, más unido, un simple abrazo, un simple beso no es suficiente, necesito sentirlo dentro de mi, volverme uno con él.

-Blue Star, amor, esteee, ya detente, tu turno comenzará en unos astrosegundos.-que diablos, si Storm me comprenderá, busque su boca de nuevo.-amor detente, por favor.-ok eso es nuevo, "por favor" creí que nunca escucharía esa frase de él.

-Storm me entenderá.-dije separándome un poco de él, sus ópticos brillaban de pasión, estoy segura que debe sentirse como yo.-además no me iré se que lo deseas tanto como yo...

-pues no, Blue Star, estamos en medio de una misión, es incorrecto hacer esto, por favor sal y cumple con tu deber.-ahhhhhh lo mataré, algún ciclo de estos.

-bien.-y adoptando una de mis mejores poses de enfado salí de su habitación sin despedirme de el.

Unicron y toda su horda de mechas del inframundo, es que como pudo hacer eso, es que lo mato, solo debe presentarse la oportunidad, mis pies me llevaron a mi puesto de vigilancia, que aburrido, de nuevo a vigilar todas y cada unas de las secciones de esta nave, observé los monitores, todo en calma, quien podría filtrarse en esta shuttle, la imagen de Racer rondó mi procesador, me rechazó o solo fue verdadero sentido del deber, bueno talvez fue lo segundo, pude ver en sus ópticos el deseo y la pasión, pero por alguna razón no me quería cerca suyo, bueno muy cerca…

-Blue Star te necesito en la sala de juntas.-Storm Fire interrumpió mis pensamientos tocándome el hombro.

-¿que? Perdona no te oí.-me paré y adopte la posición de firme.

-no es necesario, nos conocemos desde la academia, además solo soy el comandante interino.-que relajado era, bien por eso es mi mejor amigo.-sabes que es increíble.-comentó mientras le seguía hasta la sala de juntas.

-no que.-le miré con curiosidad.

-que seamos un equipo elite, pero no tengamos ni un solo oficial táctico.-ni uno, ese si es un problema.

-no, eso es grave, por que Encave no nos ha dado uno.

-creo que Racer no se lo ha comentado.-ahhh por que no te callaste, habías logrado sacarlo de mi mente unos astrosegundos.

-veo que te ha impresionado, no sabes el susto que me e llevado cuando me enteré, espera… no es por eso es por algo más, te a pasado algo con Racer.-había olvidado que Storm poseía la misma capacidad de leer mi mente, mis expresiones.

-son cosas de pareja, nada serio.-le calmé cuando entramos a la sala, instintivamente me separé de Storm cuando vi la mirada asesina que me lanzaba Dalia, ni siquiera tenía ganas de molestarle tomando la mano de Storm, esa fembot si que era celosa.

-bien pueden sentarse.-ordenó Storm al entrar, Dalia y yo nos sentamos a ambos lados de él.-como saben estamos ante una situación delicada y con un miembro fuera de servicio.-demonios tenía que seguir hablando de Racer.-no creo que podamos hacerle frente, sin embargo, hemos dado nuestra palabra a Encave de capturar a Openpain y liberar al los demás prisioneros, el único problema es el acercamiento a su cuartel general, como pueden ver, no poseemos oficial táctico, así que debemos trazar los planes de ataque y rescate juntando nuestros procesadores, Blue Star, tu y Racer son oficiales de asalto frontal, cuento con sus capacidades de pensamiento rápido y toma de decisiones, Dalia tu eres una oficial de encubrimiento, sabes mezclarte bien con el entorno y atacar sin ser vista, se que tienes una habilidad excepcional con las armas láser así que te encargarás de cubrirnos ya que yo, bueno soy otro oficial de asalto frontal, sin embargo usaré este tiempo para mejorar mis habilidades con las armas de fuego.-si Storm y Primus se aparecerá en persona.

-entonces quieres que utilicemos nuestras diferentes formas de pensar para crear un plan de asalto y recuperación.-resumí.

-si, quiero que nos basemos en nuestras habilidades para trazar un plan sin fallas ni errores.-Luego de esas palabras lo único que siguió fue un complicado mapa de esquemas y estadísticas de las habilidades de los miembros del equipo.

Timer

No se por que me trajeron en este viaje, solo se que soy de utilidad con mis visiones, se siente bien ayudar a tu familia, porque en esta nave se encuentra toda mi familia, no solo creadores y mi tío, también considero a Blue Star y a Longart como hermanos, Blue no pierde oportunidad de jugar conmigo y Longart me cuenta muy buenas historias, sobre los misterios de cybertron, mi mamá suele regañarle, porque algunas son de fantasmas y cosas así, suele discutir con él alegando que sus historias no me dejan recargar, pero el siempre gana y me cuenta todas esas leyendas.

-no puedo recargar, necesito que Longart me cuente una de sus historias.-me levanté de mi cama de recarga y fui al área de detención, no me importaba lo que me dijeran luego, particularmente mi tío, pero necesitaba sentirme acompañado.-Longart, me puedes contar una leyenda.

-a tu tío no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí, pero esta bien, la de hoy es sobre el monstruo cibernético del ordenador.-me senté enfrente de su celda, y me dispuse a oír la historia cuando…

Caminaba muy apurado por un corredor que nunca antes había visto, mis manos estaban manchadas de energon, empecé a correr cuando escuché golpes, golpes realmente fuertes, gritos, gemidos, demonios que ocurre, entré a la habitación en penumbra, solo podía ver los ópticos azules de Blue Star tirada en el suelo y los ópticos carmesí de un mecha que en mi vida había visto, mi padre me gritaba algo mientras sostenía a mi madre, Longart estaba inconsciente en una esquina, yo era el único libre, el único que podía salvar a Blue Star, sin pensar me abalancé entre ella y el mecha malvado, vi como una daga traspasaba mi pecho, noté como el energon manaba de la herida, sentí como mi chispa se sobresaltó al sentirse invadida por ese objeto, como era partida, cortada a la mitad, el dolor, mis ópticos se empañaron, me miré las manos chorreantes de mi propio energon…

-nooooo, no puede ser, no.-me revolcaba en el suelo, llorando, Longart estaba a mi lado intentando calmarme, de verdad no me interesó como salió de su celda lo único que quería era a alguien que me cargara, alguien que me dijera que fue solo un sueño, pero esas palabras borraron toda esperanza de mi procesador.

-cálmate, Timer, solo fue una visión, cálmate, así podrás contármela, solo… no llores, ¿Qué te ocurre? Esta bien si no quieres no me la cuentes.-me cargó y me abrazó.-tranquilo, lo que sea que hallas visto lo evitaremos, no te preocupes.-ahora eso no importaba, el horror de haber visto mi propia muerte era muy superior a mi procesador, pronto todo fue oscuridad.-Timer, no te desmayes, no quédate…

Longart

Storm había dejado la celda cerrada falsamente, así que si yo quería salir solo debía empujar los barrotes electrificados, estos ni siquiera me harían daño, Storm se meterá en un gran problema con Racer, si este se entera claro. Timer se sentó enfrente de mi celda, justo cuando me dispuse a contarle la historia sus ópticos se desenfocaron, prueba de que era una visión, algo bastante normal que veíamos con frecuencia, así que no me preocupe hasta que empezó a llorar y a gemir aterrado.

-Timer, no despierta, detén la visión.-salí de la celda y lo abracé.

- nooooo, no puede ser, no.-se revolcaba en el suelo, lastimándose los codos y las alas puerta inconcientemente.

- cálmate, Timer, solo fue una visión, cálmate, así podrás contármela, solo.-empezó a llorar con más fuerza.- no llores, ¿Qué te ocurre? Esta bien si no quieres no me la cuentes.-lo cargué y lo abracé.- tranquilo, lo que sea que hallas visto lo evitaremos, no te preocupes.- pero empezaba a dar señales de éxtasis, su cuerpo perdió fuerza.- Timer, no te desmayes, no quédate…

-Dalia, Storm, tenemos un problema.-llamé por el comunicador.-Timer tuvo una visión y esta inconsciente.-"vamos para allá".-bien estaré en la enfermería, no creo que sea nada grave, pero por las dudas.-"adelante".

Salí del área de detención y llevé al pequeño a la enfermería, lo acosté en una de las camas de recarga, talvez despierte pronto, creo que solo fue la impresión de lo que vió.

-Timer.-Dalia entró corriendo y lo abrazó.-que le pasó.-Storm entró detrás de ella y su reacción se dividió entre la curiosidad y el dolor.

-Longart ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-me preguntó en un tono muy serio, uno que casi no le había escuchado.

-solo gritaba, "nooooo y no puede ser"-Storm me miró muy serio.

-entonces es algo malo, mi hijo, como puede pasarle esto a el.-se acercó a Timer.

-nunca antes había gritado ni llorado, siempre tomaba sus visiones como algo normal.-intervino Blue Star.-no entiendo que pudo haber visto.-se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

-talvez, no se, bueno será mejor que regrese a mi celda, Timer esta bien solo necesita descansar.-una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

-no es necesario, cumpliste tu sentencia.-dijo Storm como si nada.

-pero…

-no digas más, amigo.

-¡ja! Gané, menos de un ciclo, jejeje Racer no debería subestimar todo el tiempo que pasé contigo en la academia Storm.-Blue Star nos miraba riendo.

-Longart por favor podrías cuidar de Timer, aún no culminamos el trazado de nuestro plan.-pidió Storm.

-descuida me encargaré.-Storm, Dalia y Blue Star salieron de la enfermería, al parecer el extraño suceso se les había olvidado, pero en mi procesador aún estaban frescos los recuerdos de Timer revolcándose en el suelo, llorando y gimiendo, que demonios era lo que quería evitar, como quisiera saberlo, pero no le preguntaré, no quiero que los crudos recuerdos de esa visión lo atormenten de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: aceptación

Timer

¿Por que yo?, ¿por que debo morir?, ¿por que no soy como los otros mechas, que esperan su muerte, sin saber cuando les llegará ni como será?, ¿por que lo vi?, de lo único que estoy seguro, es de que no diré nada de lo que vi, nadie en esta nave merece sufrir a costa mía, no, cargaré con el peso de mi muerte yo solo, después de todo, solo me quedan unos ciclos junto a ellos.

Desperté lentamente, mis ópticos tardaron en acostumbrarse, Longart me veía preocupado.

-¿como te sientes Timer?-me preguntó, posando su mano en mi frente.

-bien, creo que solo fue un sueño, una mala visión, estaba cansado cuando fui a buscarte.-musité torpemente, vaya que era malo para mentir, realmente malo.

-fue una visión Timer, pero no te preocupes, nada malo te pasará.-ustedes no podrán evitarlo, yo moriré tan pronto de inicio la misión en el cuartel de Openpain.

-lo se, fue tonto de mi parte actuar de esa forma.-me incorporé.-lo siento.

-no tienes porque disculparte, no hiciste nada malo, ahora creo que deberías recargar, estas agotado, se te nota.-que, mi rostro reflejaba ese sentimiento de resignación que Longart interpretaba como cansancio, debo ocultar mejor este sentimiento, no debo hacer sufrir a los demás antes de tiempo, después de todo lo harán cuando yo muera.

-si creo que tengo algo de cansancio, no te importa si me quedo aquí, ¿verdad?

-no, faltaría mas, puedes quedarte si lo deseas.-bien, me acosté de nuevo, mis sistemas no tardaron en desconectarse uno por uno, ¿será igual cuando muera?, ¿será como recargar?, ¿dolerá?, deja de pensar eso, me regañé, "pero si te dolerá, te clavarán una daga en la chispa" dijo una voz al fondo de mi procesador, cállate, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, "o si, dolerá, no lo sentiste en tu visión, si gritaste con esa pequeña sombra de dolor que sentiste, que quedará cuando el momento de la verdad llegue, ¿llorarás como el sparkling que eres?", no cállate por favor, yo, yo, no se que haré.

La daga descendió sobre mi pecho, el energon brotó a presión, alimentado por los numerosos ductos que se agrupaban en esa área, el dolor de sentir mi chispa cortada a la mitad, el dolor, era insoportable, era como si me arrancaran mis alas puerta lentamente, con toda la lascivia del universo, con cada débil latido de mi chispa la daga penetraba más, provocando oleadas de dolor cada vez más fuertes.

-Timer, Timer despierta, es solo un sueño, un mal sueño.-Longart me sacudía suavemente por los hombros.-tranquilo chico, estas bien, estas a salvo.

-m-mi chispa.-me levanté y toqué mi pecho como cerciorándome de tenerlo intacto, de no tener ningún agujero, nada de energon, nada de dolor.

-tu chispa, vamos fue solo un sueño, vuelve a recargar.-Longart me empujó gentilmente de vuelta a la cama.

-pero, me dolía, si fue un sueño entonces ¿por que?-tonto, te prometiste no decirles nada, pero que puedo hacer, esta carga es muy pesada para mi.

-¿te dolía?, eso es raro, talvez deba hacerte unos cuantos exámenes, oh no me mires así tu lo dijiste, además no te dolerá nada, lo prometo.-yo no necesito ningún examen, yo necesito, necesito, ya no se ni que necesito.-puedes recargar si quieres, solo debo conectar estos sensores en tu pecho.-bueno, talvez deba recargar de nuevo, vaya manera de perder mis últimos momentos.

Racer

Blue Star me llevó los datapads con los datos tácticos de la misión, así como las noticias de la visión de Timer y la pérdida de mi apuesta.

-ganaste.-admití mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado, en la cama de recarga.- ¿que quieres?

-hummm... no lo se.-se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa.- ¿que tal esto?-sin previo aviso me besó con pasión.-y no puedes decir que no, Racer, muajajaja, mi turno terminó hace mucho tiempo.-esa risa malvada es mala señal.

-Blue Star cualquier cosa menos esto por favor.-no puedo hacer esto, simplemente no puedo, no quiero sentirme ligado de esa manera a alguien, para mi ya es bastante difícil besarla, pero debo admitirlo esto se siente bien, sus manos recorrían mi estructura acariciando mis muslos, mis alas puerta.-Blue Star, por favor detente.

-perdiste la apuesta.-fue todo lo que dijo, mientras su boca besaba mi cuello.-ahora reclamo mi premio.

-puedes pedirme cualquier cosa y a ti solo se te ocurre...-no pude continuar, yo uno de los mas fríos agentes, estaba siendo dominado por unas caricias.-Blue Star mi autocontrol tiene un límite, no respondo de mi si...

-por que no superamos esos límites.-me insinuó, besando mi pecho, mi chispa latió descompasada, el calor en ella aumentó, era como una burbuja a punto de estallar.

-porque no Blue, ¡Primus!-sus manos abrieron las junturas de mi pecho muy lentamente, como alargando la tortura de una forma muy malvada, pero a la vez excitante-no lo hagas, por favor, por Primus detente, Blue no seas mala.-rogué, ni el más malvado de los decepticons me había echo rogar así, y de pronto llegaba esta fembot y me hacía hasta gemir.-Blue, ahhhhhh ¡no!.-intenté detenerla, pero mis brazos habían perdido fuerza, mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar y no respondía a las ordenes de mi procesador, era como librar una batalla con mi otro yo, uno más salvaje, más lujurioso, más apasionado.-bien si eso quieres.-la besé, ya no me importaba nada, todo mi control se fue a la basura.

Mi boca recorría hambrienta su estructura sin dejar ni un solo rincón sin besar, ella solo gemía y de vez en cuando acariciaba mis alas puerta, Blue se había olvidado por completo de abrir mi pecho, lo que era una buena señal, pero, ¿por que deseo que ella lo haga?, ¿por que si hace solo astrosegundos le rogaba que no? Sus manos se encendieron cuando me encontraba besando su pecho y se apoyaron muy dolorosamente en mis alas puerta, generando una gran presión que creó dos enormes abolladuras, no pude reprimir el grito de dolor que se me escapó, nunca había experimentado eso y como no estaba muy excitado (en gran parte me estaba reprimiendo) lo sentí como un ataque, no como una muestra algo salvaje de pasión.

-lo siento Racer, ¿te e lastimado?-Blue Star me miró con los ópticos rebelando toda esa culpa que pugnaba por salir a la luz.-no me controlé lo siento, mira como están, hasta han botado energon, mejor llamo a Longart.-salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera decirle que no se preocupara, que yo estaría bien, demonios que dirá Longart, seguro creerá que soy un mecha sucio, con un procesador cochambroso lleno de obscenidades.

Estaba tan perdido en mis aterrados pensamientos que no escuché entrar a Longart.

-Racer, no esperaba esto de ti.-me dijo con pesar.

-fue su culpa, ella me incitó a hacerlo.-NO Longart sabia que Blue y yo...

-pero esas no son maneras.-continuó mientras desconectaba los sensores de mis alas puerta.

-todo fue mi culpa, mi pobre autocontrol. Por que soy tan débil, ella solo se me abalanzó y...

-pero no debiste...

-lo se.-lo interrumpí, debía limpiar mi nombre, explicar mi falta de voluntad.-es solo que el deseo pudo más...

-como que deseo, pero ¿que estaban haciendo?, Blue Star solo me dijo que tuvieron un pequeño accidente mientras discutían, no que estaban en, ESO, ¡ah demasiada información!-O.O Longart no sabia, después de todo Blue no le había contado nada para proteger nuestras reputaciones, pero yo me había encargado de mancharlas, echando por tierra su encubrimiento.

-olvídalo, ¿quieres?-le rogué.

-sabes que no deseo otra cosa.-terminó de dar los últimos toques a mis alas puerta y salió.-ah y Racer por favor cuando seas herido estando en ESO por favor, no lo menciones, yo solo soy un médico, así que te repararé sin importar el origen de las heridas.

-lo tendré en cuenta.-Longart me lanzó otra mirada reprobatoria y se fue.

-supongo que debo ser más discreto.-me dije.

-deberías.-me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, pero solo era Blue Star colándose en mi habitación de nuevo.-ahhhh todo lo que hago para mantener limpios nuestros nombres y tú lo destruyes en unos astrosegundos.-se me acercó, y acarició mis recién reparadas alas puerta.-creo que debo ser más cuidadosa.

-y yo más atento, pero debes entenderme, no soy perfecto.-la acosté sobre mi.-pero si quieres podemos continuar.-le besé el cuello.

-hummm… no se, bueno, si, pero si te lastimo debes decírmelo, no quiero dejar otro agujero en un lugar un poco…-la silencié besándola en la comisura de los labios…

-Blue Star te necesito en el puente.-llamó Storm Fire por el alto parlante.

-lo siento, Racer, pero el deber es el deber.-Blue Star se levantó con rapidez y me dejó un poco ¿decepcionado?-seguiremos luego.-me guiñó un óptico y se fue; solo espero que ese pronto sea muy pronto, me sorprendí pensando.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

En el puente

Storm Fire

-Encave me acaba de enviar las coordenadas de la nueva ubicación de Openpain, parece ser que esta en algún planeta tropical, su nombre es Troopasia o algo así, bueno le hace honor al nombre, debemos tener cuidado, la atmosfera es algo densa y nos puede dificultar un poco la entrada, llegaremos en dos ciclos así que prepárense, el viaje será algo turbulento.-todos me veían decididos.

-esta vez no se nos escapará.-comentó Blue Star.-lo acabaremos.

-bien la misión en si dice que hay que atraparlo, no matarlo.-aclaré.

-ya, pero igual.

-pueden retirarse.-ordené.

Todos salieron rápidamente, talvez tenían cosas que hacer, cosas que poner en orden antes de llegar al planeta. Esto de ser comandante de un equipo de espías es agotador, espero que Racer se recupere pronto.

Blue Star

Regresaba a las habitaciones, el pasillo estaba realmente oscuro, era como si el sistema de iluminación se hubiese averiado, instintivamente saqué mi Bo, mis instintos me decían que algo iba mal, muy mal, una brisa fría rozó mi nuca, dándome escalofríos, conozco esta presencia, se quien esta aquí.

-Freezer, sal de una vez.-ordené a la oscuridad que se cernía ante mí.

-vaya me has descubierto, tienes buenos sentidos, solo espero que tus habilidades sean igual de buenas.

Saltó sobre mi con sus cañones de hielo a punto, desvié un disparo con el Bo y contraataqué con una patada, el la detuvo y disparó, por centímetros logré esquivarla y le di un golpe en el rostro.

-no tengo tiempo para ti, estoy en medio de una misión, Freezer.-le dije mientras el intentaba contener la hemorragia de su frente.-demonios márchate de una vez, ¿Qué tienes contra mi?

-tu me arrebataste la oportunidad de convertirme en un guerrero, por eso ahora pagarás te derrotaré y demostrare que valgo.

-estas loco, pero si así lo quieres, no me vencerás tan fácilmente, ten en cuenta que tu lo pediste, no tendré piedad de ti.-bien de nuevo un duelo, pero no voy a matarlo, no, ese no es mi deseo.

-estoy esperando.-nos enfrentamos de nuevo, la punta de mi Bo se enterró en su estomago, el solo retrocedió y disparó, logré esquivar el primer rayo congelante pero el segundo dio en mi puño derecho congelándolo hasta las junturas.

-no esta mal.-comenté ignorando la quemazón que provenía de mi mano.

-eso es todo.-me miró dolido, yo sabía que el no apreciar sus habilidades hacía decaer su moral, pero esa no era una estrategia muy honorable.

-bueno, estuvo bien, pero pudiste hacerlo mejor.-saqué el Bo de su cuerpo y le sacudí el energon.-ahora demuéstrame de que eres capaz.

-ya lo veraz.

Storm Fire

Los sonidos de la batalla se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, corrí hasta el pasillo y casi me desmayo de la impresión, el energon cubría completamente el piso, ante mi una verdadera batalla se libraba, Blue Star tenía contra el suelo a un mecha blanquiazul, y le apuntaba directamente al pecho con su Bo, quise intervenir pero comprendía que era un duelo, esto era entre mi amiga y su oponente.

-termina con esto.-dijo el mecha blanquiazul.

-como quieras.-el Bo descendió sobre el mecha, un destello de energía me cegó por unos instantes y…

-Storm Fire, Storm.-Blue se abalanzó sobre mi.-disculpa es que estoy algo mareada, ¿puedes llamar a Longart?, me temo que Freezer no está muy bien.

-¿Freezer?

-es una larga historia, luego te la contaré, lo importante ahora es que no escape, nos será de mucha ayuda en cuanto despierte.-"Longart te necesito en el pasillo 12, ven rápido por favor".

-Blue ¿Quién es él?-le pregunté.

-un viejo amigo.

-¿amigo?, pero mira como te dejó.-la observé, sus manos chorreaban energon, la derecha era una maraña de circuitos, hielo y metal, su torso rebelaba varias heridas de importancia, de todas manaba el energon en abundancia.

-¿esto?, bueno si digamos que teníamos tiempo sin vernos, demasiado diría yo…

-¿pero que ocurrió aquí?-Longart había llegado y casi pisaba el enorme charco de energon.-Blue Star, pero ¿que te pasó?-preguntó acercándosele.

-nada, peor a lo que le pasó a él.-señaló sobre su hombro a Freezer.

-ese mecha, pero no lo habías derrotado la otra vez.-Longart se acercó al muy gravemente herido Freezer.-esta mal, pero no es nada mortal, por suerte, bien me encargaré de él, Storm ayuda a Blue Star, me temo que no pueda llegar caminando a la enfermería.

-¿yo?, no bromees, si puedo.-dio un paso muy inseguro y si no es por mi se cae.-creo que no bromeabas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

En la enfermería

Freezer

¿Que hago aquí?, pensé que Blue Star me había matado, pensé que, estaba con Primus o lo que sea que halla después de morir. Abrí los ópticos y me encontré con una sala muy bien iluminada, una serie de pitidos y sonidos mecánicos me llegaban desde los monitores conectados a mis sistemas. Intenté moverme, pero estaba atado a la cama.

-¿Qué demonios?-Blue Star estaba cómodamente sentada en una cama al lado de la mía, otro mecha le estaba reparando la mano herida.

-que bueno que despertaste.-me dijo.-soy Longart, el oficial…

-¡estas loca o que, esa batalla era un duelo, debiste acabar conmigo!-le grité a Blue Star.

-¿lo era?, bueno eso no importa ahora, jeje me debes un favor.-ahhhhhh un ciclo de estos Blue Star.-espero que nos ayudes en nuestra misión.

-si no me queda de otra ¬¬.-bueno por lo menos ahora tenía un hogar, o algo así, no es que lo quisiera, pero ciclos de vagar por Cybertron me a agotado, nunca antes había disfrutado de una buena cama de recarga y a pesar de estar atado a esta me siento bien.

-tomaré eso como un si, bienvenido Freezer.-Blue Star me miró con cariño.

-lo que sea.-cerré mis ópticos, quería recargar por un buen rato sin nadie molestándome, excepto por eso…

-hola señor, mi nombre es Timer, gusto en conocerle.-un sparkling me miraba desde el suelo, sus ópticos admiraban curiosos mis cañones de hielo.

-¿los quieres?-estaba por responderle "consíguete unos" cuando noté esa extraña expresión en su mirada, el trataba de ocultarlo con la curiosidad que caracteriza a los sparklings, pero lo noté, es esa mirada, la mirada de todo el que sabe, esta condenado.-claro tómalos, pero ten cuidado.- ¿que le ocurría a ese pequeño?, intercambié una mirada con Blue Star, sabíamos leernos a la perfección las emociones, los pensamientos.

-luego hablo contigo.-fue todo lo que dijo.


	13. caida

Capitulo 13: caída

Freezer

Hacía solo un ciclo de haber sido obligado a unirme a este equipo y otro ciclo desde que Longart me permitió levantarme, pero sorprendentemente me agradan mis compañeros, existen sus excepciones (como Blue Star y su noviecito, perdón, comandante, el cual no para de decir que no confía en mi y me sigue como una sombra por toda la shuttle), pero nada es perfecto, Storm Fire y Dalia se comportan muy bien conmigo, y su creación Timer es todo un valiente, yo a su edad estaría aterrado, traumatizado si hubiera tenido su don, pero el actuaba como si nada de eso importara, aunque se que es solo eso, una actuación, algo lo tiene muy preocupado, algo grave, aún no olvido la conversación que tuve con Blue Star.

Flashback

Freezer

Blue Star caminaba por toda la sala de recreación.

-la verdad ese chico me intriga.-comenté.

-ha sido usado por poseer su don, muchos lo ven con codicia, pocos lo ven como un sparkling, el chico a sufrido mucho.-me aclaró Blue Star sentándose enfrente de mi en la barra.

-sin embargo enfrenta su don y lo acepta, no intenta huir de el, como harían otros.-continué, dando un sorbo a mi cubo de energon.

-talvez se muestra fuerte y decidido, como su padre, pero en el fondo todo esto que esta pasando le lastima.

-e notado que oculta algo, talvez referente a la misión, se ve en sus ópticos y, no es algo muy agradable.- ¿por que no le habían preguntado?

-tuvo una visión, astrosegundos después de despegar, no le hemos preguntado nada porque le afecta mucho, intentamos tratarlo como un sparkling normal, uno que no tiene visiones, aunque ignorarlas sea difícil.-de nuevo nuestra capacidad de leernos el procesador y las expresiones.-de hacer, aunque cueste la vida de algunos de nosotros.

-yo jamás utilizaría a un sparkling para obtener ventaja ni para cuidarme del ciclo de mi muerte.-afirmé.

-pienso igual, pero me intriga que fue lo que vio.-comentó Blue Star tomando su ración de energon.

-y tu respetas la infancia de ese sparkling por lo que no le preguntarás.

-si, aunque signifique mi muerte en batalla.-afirmó.

Fin Flashback

Freezer

-¿Freezer?-Timer jalaba las puertas de mis hombros.

-¿si? "peque"

-¿me prestas de nuevo tus cañones congelantes?-preguntó nervioso jugando con sus manos.

-claro, puedes dispararle a esos cubos vacíos.-regulé la potencia de los cañones y se los di.

Timer jugaba con mis cañones de hielo, disparando a los cubos de energon vacíos. Tenia buena puntería, eso lo heredó de su creadora, porque vi a Storm Fire practicando para la misión y era todo un desastre con las armas láser.

Timer

Bien siempre quise disparar un arma, me parecía realmente emocionante jalar el gatillo, tener el control sobre ese poder, era algo que quería probar antes de mi muerte, pero mis creadores nunca me prestaban sus armas y el Bo de Blue Star era muy pesado para mi y vale decir que no disparaba, pero Freezer era diferente, podía pedirle que me lanzara de un acantilado y lo hacía, era muy complaciente conmigo. No se de donde saqué esta habilidad para disparar, me resulta muy sencillo darle a esos cubos si apenas concentrarme, bueno supongo que eso viene de parte de mamá.

Freezer

-¿que te parece Freezer?-preguntó Timer emocionado.

-eres bueno, tienes una excelente puntería, creo que es mejor que la mía.-^^Timer negó con la cabeza.

-tu eres mejor que yo.-aseguró, concentrándose de nuevo en los inocentes cubos.

No Timer tú eres mucho mejor que yo, tu madurez, tu fuerza es superior a la mía cuando tenía tu edad, eres un gran chico. No permitiré que nada te pase, no, puedes contar con eso; lentamente con una navaja corté la palma de mi mano, el energon brotó, lo prometo por mi energon, juro protegerte hasta el final.

"Freezer vamos a entrar al planeta, trae a Timer al puente" ordenó Racer "es más seguro, demonios ¡no! No lo traigas nos atacan, llévalo a su habitación y dile que no salga bajo ningún pretexto"

"Si, señor"

-Timer, necesito llevarte a tu habitación, dame mis armas.-una explosión sacudió la nave, el sparkling buscó mi mano y la aferró buscando seguridad.-tranquilo, no dejaré que nada te pase.-lo llevé con dificultad, por todo el camino las explosiones nos hacían tambalear y casi caer, por suerte llegamos a su habitación.

-quédate aquí y no salgas pase lo que pase ¿entendiste?-Timer asintió, sus ópticos demostraron ¿dolor?-ok, vendré por ti luego.-eche a correr hacia el puente, debía prestar mi ayuda.

Timer

¿Por qué les preocupa tanto mi seguridad, no saben que dentro de poco moriré, que todos sus esfuerzos son en vano?, de nuevo no, sentí esa sensación de vacío esa sensación de dejar todo atrás.

Freezer me abrazaba en medio de un pasillo a oscuras pude ver que mis alas puerta estaban golpeadas y soltaban algo de energon y mis rodillas presentaban unos pequeños raspones, la nave traqueteaba, parecía que se iba a partir en pedazos, la presión era realmente fuerte, podía sentirla, actuando contra mis alas puerta, era la señal de una mala entrada a la atmósfera, escuché una explosión y vi el cuerpo de Freezer contraerse de dolor, una enorme viga lo atravesaba, le miré aterrado, su energon brotó a borbotones manchándome, yo en mi posición de tercera persona solo observaba, era muy distinta a la visión de mi muerte, en la cual yo era el protagonista, pero era igual de doloroso, intenté moverme para ayudarlo, peor era solo un reflejo, mi verdadero yo solo lo observaba aterrado.

-NOOOOOOOOO.-no por favor el no, ¿por qué?, caí de rodillas llorando.

No dejaré que esto pase, no dejare que el muera por mi, lo detendré antes de que llegue al lugar de mi visión.

Freezer

-que bueno que llegas Freezer, necesitamos tu ayuda, si es que quieres ofrecerla.-Racer me miraba fríamente.

-claro, siempre y cuando no sea cerca de ti.-Blue Star mi observó y reparó en la herida de mi mano.

-espero que hayas llevado a Timer a su cuarto.-Racer me lanzo una mirada que quería decir "si no pudiste eres un completo inútil"

-trabajará conmigo Racer.-Blue Star intervino y me condujo hasta su puesto de batalla, tomé asiento a su lado, y me hice cargo de los cañones láser de la nave.- ¿hiciste una promesa de energon?

-no es tu problema, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.-repliqué bloqueando con disparo uno de los torpedos que nos lanzaban desde tierra.

-sabía que en el fondo eras bueno, mira que prometer cuidar al sparkling...

-¿como sabes que...?

-fácil, has estado muy apegado a el los últimos dos ciclos, además acabas de decírmelo.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras detenía dos nuevos torpedos.

-no puedo detener la nave, el sistema de navegación esta averiado.-informo Storm Fire.

-entraremos en la atmósfera en un mal ángulo.-completó Longart.

-Freezer busca a Timer y asegúrate de que este a salvo, Blue Star puede cubrir tu puesto.-me ordenó Racer.

Timer

La energía eléctrica acababa de irse, no, debo ayudar a Freezer, debo ayudarle, pero como veo, no puedo ver, no puedo, no se controlar la visión infrarroja, todavía no domino bien esas funciones.

-no, no Freezer.-como pude salí de mi habitación y largué a correr por el pasillo, solo unos astrocentímetros, solo unos pocos le permitirán sobrevivir, pero la nave dio una sacudida realmente fuerte y me lanzó contra el suelo, no solo astrocentímetros, solo unos, ignorando el dolor en mi rodilla me levanté, demonios no freezer, no puedes morir por mi culpa, corrí lo más rápido que pude, sentía mis las puerta chocando con cada esquina que giraba, el lugar del accidente estaba cerca, pude escuchar los pasos de Freezer acercándose al lugar, no, no, debo ser más rápido, NOOOOO.

Freezer

-si, señor.-afirmé. Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Timer y justo entonces la energía eléctrica se fue, dejándome totalmente a oscuras en ese pasillo., activé mi visión infrarroja y continúe caminando, hasta que algo impactó mis piernas, rápidamente desenfundé mis cañones.

-nooo Freezer vete por favor, vete, no quiero, no puedo soportarlo, por favor.-Timer se abrazaba a mi como intentando frenarme.

-pero, ¿que ocurre?-y... Si había visto mi muerte; observé sus ópticos aterrados, demonios, no, no puedo morir, pero, no, no le preguntaré, no lo haré, el es un mecha normal, un sparkling, no lo haré, sentí mi chispa latir con violencia, aunque este aterrado, debo aceptar mi destino.-tranquilo, estas conmigo, no dejaré que nada te pase.

-no algo te pasará a ti, por favor vuelve al puente.-sollozaba en mis piernas, pude sentir como un fino hilillo de su energon me recorría las piernas y la presión de la entrada errónea a la atmósfera.

-¿Qué te pasó Timer? ¿No te dije que debías quedarte en tu habitación? -me agaché y lo abrasé, él no paraba de llorar.-cálmate, tranquilo.-apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro, entonces lo sentí, una explosión y una gran viga de la pared atravesó mi torso, sentí como partió mi core, mis tanques y se llevó la mayoría de los sistemas que se encuentra en esa zona; con que esto pasaría, pensé aflojando el agarre de la espalda de Timer, las fuerzas se me iban, observé mi mano, el energon gelatinizado reflejaba mi promesa, ahora cumplida, mis sistemas infrarrojos fallaron, todo quedó en penumbra.

-no, Freezer, por favor resiste, por favor no mueras, no.-Timer sollozaba en mis hombros, mi mano resbaló por su espalda, poco a poco mis sistemas se iban apagando, eran muy pocas las advertencias en mi procesador, yo se que estoy condenado, solo se que cumplí mi promesa.-resiste, resiste…-mi cuerpo se inclinó.

-adiós Timer, lamento que nos hallamos conocido tan tarde, mándale mis saludos a Blue Star, por favor, dile que es una gran guerrera, tienes suerte de que ella sea tu nueva protectora, dile que le lego esa responsabilidad, dile que mi promesa reposa sobre sus hombros.-logré reunir la energía que me quedaba en el cuerpo para decir eso, pero no me quedaba más para despedirme de él, adiós Timer, nos veremos y te prestaré de nuevo mis cañones para que juegues allá en el otro lado, no te preocupes nos veremos, se que lo haremos. Luego todo quedó en oscuridad, ya no sentía más dolor, mas penas.

Timer

Intenté detener la visión, ir en contra del destino, pero solo logré que la visión se cumpliera, solo logré su muerte, su muerte en vano, porque, ¿que caso tiene salvarme?, si igualmente moriré, ahora veo que lo que el destino tiene escrito para nosotros es ineludible.

Escuché los pasos de mis padres y los demás, todos de detuvieron, al ver la escena, solo blue Star se me acercó.

-Freezer.-cerré mis ópticos, no me atrevía a verla a la cara solo la escuché agacharse a mi lado.-Timer, dime ¿dijo algo, antes de morir?

-t-tu serás mi nueva guardiana, pero no te necesito, no necesito que me cuides, ¡déjame en paz, todos ustedes aléjense de mi, soy un peligro!-exploté, escuche que Blue Star se quedaba rígida un momento y luego que desenvainaba una daga, talvez quiera matarme, talvez esa sea la daga que me atravesará.

-Blue Star ¿Qué haces?-preguntó horrorizado Longart, solo escuche el pequeño jadeo de Blue, abrí los ópticos y observé que se hacía una herida horizontal en la palma de la mano.

-ya está echo Freezer, me haré cargo de él.-no, no podrás detener mi muerte, no podrás, no lo hagas, retráctate y salva tu honor Blue, por favor, ella me levantó con cuidado, pero con la fuerza suficiente para separarme del cuerpo frío e inerte de Freezer.-ven Timer, por favor.

Me dejé llevar, no podía soportar un astrosegundo más ahí, pero curiosamente no quería separarme de Freezer.

-Blue no, por favor déjame aquí, quiero quedarme con Freezer, quiero…

-se ha ido Timer, entiéndelo.-nunca antes había escuchado ese tono en ella, era un tono sumamente duro, serio, maduro, muy diferente al que usualmente le escuchaba. Esas duras palabras me hicieron entender la cruda verdad, nunca más vería a Freezer, nunca escucharía sus anécdotas de batallas, ni usaría sus cañones de hielo, los cañones, volteé a ver donde estaban, pero fueron aplastados por la viga borrando el único recuerdo de mi mejor amigo, el cual consideraba mi hermano mayor.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Nave

Storm Fire

El incidente de la muerte de Freezer nos dejó anonadados y luego todo lo que ocurrió después, nos impidió volver a tiempo al puente para corregir el curso de entrada a la atmósfera, además era imposible evitar una colisión con la superficie del planeta.

-volvamos al puente, luego nos encargaremos del cuerpo, sino lo hacemos me temo que los próximos seremos nosotros.-Freezer lo siento, siento aparentar toda esta frialdad, pero es necesario, tu querrías que la misión se llevase a cabo.

-Storm tiene razón.-me apoyó Racer.-de que servirá su sacrificio por Timer si el muere en una colisión.

Timer

Todos volvimos al puente, Blue Star me sentó en una de las sillas y ajustó el arnés de seguridad, pero, ¿de que serviría?, si en ese planeta moriría de todas formas. Freezer no tenía que sacrificarse, esto fue mi culpa, no debería ni existir, yo no debería existir, soy un peligro.

-Timer esto no fue tu culpa.-comenzó Blue Star.

-si lo fue, yo vi como él iba a morir, intenté detenerlo, pero eso solo hizo que la visión se cumpliera, debí quedarme en mi habitación y esperarlo, fue mi culpa, Blue Star lo siento.-intenté expresar toda esa culpa que sentía con mis palabras, pero la carga continuaba ahí, entonces ella se acercó, si me golpea se que lo tengo merecido, pero en lugar de eso solo me abrazó.-Blue Star, pero ¿Qué ocurre?

-no debes culparte por los designios del destino, Timer, tu habilidad es un don, pero solo se ha convertido en tu maldición, no debes intentar detener las cosas, no debes hacerlo.-la nave se sacudió más bruscamente, mi cuerpo golpeó el arnés.

-Blue Star estamos a punto de colisionar, por favor sujétate de algo.-mi padre no terminó de hablar cuando la nave impactó, con un fuerte estrépito, la superficie del misterioso planeta. Mi cuerpo chocó con fuerza el arnés, todo era agitación, todo daba vueltas, las luces parpadeaban; el humo y los cortocircuitos ambientaban el lugar, el olor a cables quemados llego a mis receptores olfativos.

Todo era un caos absoluto, mis padres, Racer y Longart se habían soltado los arneses y observaban con atención una figura inerte en el suelo.

-Blue Star.-solté mi arnés y me levanté, pero mis sensores de equilibrio aún no estaban estabilizados, caí al suelo, cerré los ópticos mientras intentaba concentrarme y restaurar mi equilibrio.

Blue Star, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo haces?, por que tanto afán de salvarme, nunca podrás hacerlo, nunca; me levanté y camine hasta donde yacía, su cuerpo presentaba fuertes abolladuras y de su sien manaba el energon en abundancia. ¿Por qué sacrificarte de este modo, solo para consolarme?, dime Blue Star, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué dímelo, por que?, explícame eso Blue, por favor.-exploté expresando esos sentimientos que amenazaban explotar mi chispa, esos que no me dejaban recargar de noche, esos que me hacían llorar en silencio, esos que me derrumbaban y solo Freezer era capaz de alegrarme, aunque fuera solo un poco.

-tranquilo Timer, ella esta bien fueron solo unos golpes.-me dijo mi padre levantándome en brazos, para él aún era un pequeño sparkling necesitado de sus creadores, necesitado de amor y compresión, pero yo había madurado, cambiado por culpa de mis visiones, por culpa de ellas no tuve una infancia normal, cada vez que las tenía mis padres, Racer y Longart no podían evitar mirarme con interés, para luego hacer como si nada pasara.

-déjame, bájame, papá por favor.-exigí, intentando zafarme de su agarre.

-hijo estas herido, mira tus alas puerta, por eso tu equilibrio esta afectado, además viviste cosas muy feas, no crees que será mejor recargar un buen rato.-le hizo una señal a Longart con la cabeza, él se levanto, dejando de examinar a Blue Star, no Longart quédate, ella esta peor que yo, demonios dejen de preocuparse por mi.-tranquilo hijo, no seas como tu tío.-Racer le lanzó una mirada asesina a mi padre.-no te dolerá mucho.-que importaba eso, ya había vivido suficiente dolor, como para preocuparme por el dolor físico. Sentí que Longart tomaba mi antebrazo y luego un ligero pinchazo, nada serio, mis sistemas empezaron a desconectarse por si solos, la orden en mi procesador era, recarga.

Blue Star

Cuídalo es tu deber, decía Freezer rodeado de una especie de aura, ya yo cumplí, pero el pequeño aún esta amenazado así que necesita de tu protección Blue Star, se que eres la única capaz, amiga.

Es acaso una ilusión, pensé para mi misma, es provocado por el tremendo golpe que me di con el tablero de control, o es de verdad Freezer despidiéndose y dejando el cuidado del chico en mis manos, afirmando así su ultimo deseo, asegurándose de que sea escuchado.

Lentamente abrí los ópticos, ajustándolos a la luminosidad del cuarto, y enfocándolos bien, después del golpe se habían desajustado.

-Blue Star que bueno que ya despertaste, empezaba a preocuparme…

-¿donde esta Timer?-pregunté de golpe.

-esta con sus creadores, Blue Star, todos están descansando un rato, para luego hacer un recuento de los daños y empezar con la misión.-me respondió Longart desconectando algunas conexiones de mi estructura.-Racer nos ha dado medio ciclo de descanso.-informó enfocando un escáner en mis ópticos, la luz azulada me encegueció un poco, así que gire la cabeza para alejarme.-tranquila, solo hago un estudio sobre el estado de tus ópticos, el golpe que te diste los desajusto considerablemente, solo espero que no queden secuelas y se recuperen.

-mis ópticos ¿que?-unicron, ahora si iba a proteger a Timer, pero aun así me asegurare de que este a salvo.

-cuando chocamos con este planeta, tu te encontrabas fuera del arnés y te golpeaste con el tablero de control en la cabeza, para ser mas exactos te golpeaste en la sien derecha, que es donde se encuentran los principales sistemas de visión.-señalo mi cabeza y volvió a enfocar el escáner en mis ópticos, luego de unos segundos su expresión se volvió realmente seria.

-¿que ocurre Longart?-no, no puede ser algo grave, no puedo quedar de baja, no puedo.

-tus ópticos quedaron considerablemente dañados, es casi imposible repararlos, puedo ajustarlos, y podrás ver con normalidad, pero en batalla no te aseguro nada, Blue Star esto es grave.

-Longart has lo que puedas, pero no me des de baja por favor, esta es mi vida, no puedo dejarla así como así.

-tranquila, veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada es muy difícil que queden como antes, puedes perder la visión en un combate, eso seria muy peligroso, Blue Star piénsalo un poco.-negué con la cabeza, este era mi trabajo, mi promesa, no la dejaría por un problema en mis ópticos.

-Longart ya te lo dije, no dejare esta misión ni ninguna otra.-Longart me miro entristecido, pero yo sabia que el me entendía.

-bien, blue Star es tu decisión, ya te di mi opinión personal, como médico y como amigo.-puso su mano en mi hombro y suavemente me empujo de vuelta a la cama.-debo comenzar a repararlos si quieres estar en servicio antes de que el tiempo de descanso termine.

-espera antes de que me sedes, ¿que hicieron con el cuerpo de Freezer?-tenia que saber, tenia que saber que había ocurrido con el, yo sabia que estaba muerto, yo sabia, pero aun así era difícil de aceptar que no lo volvería a ver, que no lo tendría cerca, que no estaría persiguiéndome en busca de un duelo.

-Racer y Storm lo colocaron en un contenedor especial para esos casos Blue Star, cuando terminemos con nuestra misión cumpliremos con su ultima voluntad.-me observó seriamente.

-el quería ser lanzado al espacio, ¿verdad?-ese siempre había sido su deseo, desde que éramos simples alumnos de Gigaforce…

-bien Blue Star creo que es hora de que recargues.

Flashback

Era uno de los pocos ciclos de descanso que nos concedía Gigaforce y Freezer tuvo la magnifica idea de ir a pasarlo en el techo de nuestra casa, aun no se, ¿por que lo seguí?

-Blue Star quiero decirte algo muy importante…-Freezer jugaba nervioso con sus manos. Por mi procesador pasaron infinidad de opciones, peor ninguna era esa…

-¿Qué pasa Freezer?-solo espero que no sea eso.

-Blue Star tu sabes que la vida de un guerrero es dura y peligrosa, así que no puede ser enfrentada solo.-oh, oh espero que no sea eso, por Primus yo lo veo como amigo no como…

-Blue Star si yo muero, quiero que te asegures que sea lanzado al espacio, ese es mi deseo, ¿lo cumplirás?

-Freezer tu no morirás, tu no puedes…

-Blue es la realidad y debes estar consciente de ello.

-tienes mi palabra Freezer yo misma me encargare de lanzarte al espacio.-lo miré fijamente a los ópticos, Freezer sonrió.

-sabia que podía contar contigo amiga, ahora vamos a la ciudad e oído que llegó un nuevo cargamento de alto grado.-me miro con su característica picardía.

-ok, pero si nos atrapa Gigaforce diré que fue tu idea.-comenté bajando del techo.

-je, será igual, ambos pagaremos jajajajajaja…

Fin Flashback

Storm Fire

Esta misión comenzaba a pesar más y más, ahora con la muerte de Freezer comenzaba a ver que esto no sería nada fácil, y que podíamos perder a alguien muy querido.

-papa no puedo dormir.-Timer jalaba mis puertas, sus ópticos estaban húmedos, había estado llorando.

-tranquilo Timer ven acá.-lo senté en mis rodillas y lo abrace contra mi pecho.-cálmate, estas con nosotros, estas a salvo, no dejaré que nada te pase hijo.

-papa yo…-gimió y me abrazó mas fuerte, comenzó a sollozar.

-Timer tranquilo hijo, ya no llores, pero cálmate.-no paraba de llorar.- ¡Dalia!

-¿Qué ocurre Storm? ¡Timer! Hijo.-Dalia se acercó y lo separo suavemente de mí.

-Timer ya, solo debes recargar, estas cansado por eso estas así, shhhh.-Dalia lo arrullo un rato hasta que Timer se quedó dormido.

-storm llévalo a la habitación.-Dalia me lo paso con mucho cuidado, para no despertarlo.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Ciclo siguiente

Timer

Nos habíamos estrellado en ese misterioso planeta, la shuttle quedó inservible, y no podíamos enviar una señal de auxilio porque todo sistema de comunicación se fundió en el incendio y aún así mi tío estaba decidido a continuar la misión, ellos habían dado su palabra de acabar con este sucio negocio y cumplirían sin importar el costo, "tu muerte", contestó una vocecilla atrás en mi procesador, "es un precio bajo", le repliqué, "ahhhhhh pero terrible, devastador", "no me importa", salí corriendo sin mirar hacia donde iba, solo quería perderme en el cansancio de una buena carrera.

-hey, ¿a donde vas, Timer?-Blue Star me detuvo.

-a recorrer el lugar.- respondí sin mirarla a los ópticos, "ella será la culpable de tu muerte".

-es peligroso que vayas tu solo, además ya tenemos suficientes problemas con la nave como para también preocuparnos si te pierdes.-no, tu no me entiendes, debo escapar, debo huir de mi destino, yo no quiero morir, no quiero; no pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar.

-oh vamos, no llores, te prometo que cuando atrapemos al asqueroso de Openpain te llevaré a dar una vuelta, pero no llores, ¿vale?-el único problema con esa promesa es, "que para después de esta misión estarás muerto".- ¡basta ya cállate!-Blue Star mi miró impresionada.-lo siento, no fue mi intención.-me disculpé.

-no hay problema, todos estamos algo estresados es normal que ese tipo de contestas se den.-me respondió, luego acarició mi cabeza y se fue a ayudar a mi padre, bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre; me alejé un poco, quería estar solo, caminé hasta encontrar una roca chata a unos metros de la nave, me senté en ella y admiré la gran biodiversidad que ostentaba este planeta tropical.

Flashback

-la vida sigue un ciclo, que sabios humanos han enunciado como, nacimiento, crecimiento, reproducción y muerte.-me explicaba Blue Star durante mi estadía en la base.-todos cumplimos con algunos de los enunciados de ese ciclo, otros agregan mas y algunos lastimosamente no lo cumplen"

-quieres decir que mueren antes de terminar el ciclo de la vida.-pregunté.

-si, pero lo importante es como te marchas, como dejas este mundo, si lo haces como un cobarde, o si lo haces como un verdadero guerrero, luchando por defender tus ideales, con honor, aceptando que el fin de tu vida esta cerca o ya a llegado.-me observó seriamente.-así espero que sea mi final.

-yo también quiero que el mío sea así, será así, te lo prometo Blue Star.-comenté.

-eres muy joven, Timer, aún tienes mucho por delante, pero me enorgullece escuchar eso, ahora cambiemos de tema, este es un poco lúgubre.

Fin Flashback

Lo había prometido, me marcharía como un valiente, lo haría con honor, pero, es tan difícil hacerse a esa realidad, ¿como aceptar tu propia muerte?, ¿cómo marchar hacia ella?, después de haber visto lo que sucederá, después de haber visto como morirás y a manos de quien, es difícil aceptarlo.

-aléjate de Storm, Blue Star.-gritó mi madre.

Lo único que me entristece al marcharme es eso, dejarlos solos, irme, ¿como aceptar que nunca más los veré?, ¿qué nunca más sentiré sus abrazos, su cariño, sus palabras?, como extrañaré esas peleas...

-solo lo ayudaba con el transmisor iónico.-se justificó Blue Star.

Será duro, estoy tan acostumbrado a este mundo, que el marcharme, el dejarlo, el morir, parece imposible, ahora comprendo, lo que me asustaba era el dolor de dejar todo atrás, el de dejar a mis seres queridos y el temor de enfrentar algo completamente nuevo, no era tanto el miedo al dolor físico, ese desaparecería luego de un rato, era efímero, pero el dejar a mi familia, ese perduraría en mi chispa.

-Timer regresa hijo, pronto nos marcharemos y debes estar seguro en la nave.

Bien, supongo que dentro de poco todo ocurrirá, será rápido, solo será un corte, un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, en mi chispa; llevé mi mano derecha a mi pecho, justo al lugar donde vi entrar la daga, sentí el rápido latir de mi chispa, era como si quisiera dar todos los latidos de una vida en unos instantes, como si quisiera salirse de mi cámara de chispa y flotar lejos del destino que le esperaba.

-¡Timer!

-ya voy.-admiré por última vez el paisaje, intentando grabar cada detalle, cada color, de esta vida, por que después ¿que hay?, no lo se, pero quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de este mundo, no quiero recordarlo como el lugar de mi muerte, quiero recordarlo como el hermoso lugar que es, lleno de tanto color, de tanta vida. Caminé lentamente hacia la nave, recordando cada paso, sintiendo por vez primera el mágico compás de los servos, las junturas, los circuitos, todos trabajando juntos para permitirme caminar.

-hijo, escucha.-mi padre se agachó enfrente de mi.-vamos a una misión realmente peligrosa, debes tener cuidado, en la nave hay suministros suficientes para mantenerte vivo varios ciclos, si no volvemos no te preocupes, espera la nave de rescate, el energon no se te acabará hasta ese ciclo.

-papá todos volverán.-"todos menos yo, todos estarán juntos, solo faltaré yo".

-hijo, cuídate, no salgas por favor.-mi padre me abrazó, luego mi madre, Blue Star me levantó y me lanzó por los aires, ese era nuestro juego, ella me lanzaba y me atrapaba con la misma facilidad con que lo hacía cuando yo era más pequeño.

-Timer ten cuidado, ya oíste a tu padre, no te alejes de la shuttle y todo ira bien.-Racer me miró con seriedad.

-ten Timer, si te aburres solo léelas ¿ok?-Longart me paso su datapad de leyendas.

-¡Longart después no recargara tranquilo!- mi mama veía enojada a Longart.

-ya es un chico grande no le pasará nada.- se transformaron y se alejaron discutiendo, se veían muy felices, muy despreocupados, logré mantener mi faceta seria y tranquila hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me escucharan.

-no, no quiero, no quiero.-no puedo morir, no puedo, yo no quiero, ni siquiera e encontrado una forma alterna, no la e elegido, no e vivido lo suficiente, yo…

Caí de rodillas y lloré, no me importaba nada solo quería llorar y llorar, sacarme todo ese dolor.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo se que cuando pare de llorar había anochecido, el bosque se veía aterrador e imponente.

Bien, pronto todo acabará.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: terror

Racer

Nos internamos en el bosque, las coordenadas indicaban la posición del cuartel general de Openpain a solo unos metros al noreste de nosotros; observe a Blue Star, su forma alterna, un Fussion, se movía grácil a mi lado, no tenía problemas en mantener mi velocidad, Unicron, si algo le pasa en esta misión jamás me lo perdonare. Algo extraño le pasaba, la había escuchado hablar con Longart y Storm Fire, se escuchaba muy alterada, pero no había logrado entender mucho, el ruido que hacía la estática en el sistema de comunicaciones me impedía oír con claridad; no es algo grave, me dije, ella y Storm Fire siempre discuten, pero ella se lleva muy bien con Longart, sin embargo, si es algo grave ella me lo diría, no me ocultaría nada ¿o si?

-repasemos el plan.-ordené.-Blue Star, Storm Fire y yo entraremos de primero y nos encargaremos de los posibles guardias, Dalia tu nos cubrirás, Longart se que no te gusta disparar, aunque tienes una excelente puntería, y respeto eso, así que solo te encargaras de apoyarnos desde la retaguardia, te encargaras de avisarnos sobre posibles ataques a traición, tus sensores para detectar firmas de energía son mucho mas sensibles que los nuestros, y espero que no tengas que realizar reparaciones de emergencia a ninguno de nosotros. Tenemos solo unos astrosegundos para acabar con los guardias, no podemos levantar sospechas, luego de neutralizar la entrada nos queda buscar la habitación de Openpain, para eso desearía que no tuviéramos que separarnos, si encontramos nuevos oponentes ya saben que yo me encargare de ellos, ustedes deben seguir adelante.-pude percibir como el ambiente se tensaba.-y así seguiremos, a medida que vayamos encontrando oponentes, iremos quedándonos atrás, lo vital en esta misión es la rapidez, no podemos perder tiempo en combates que solo tomaran un agente, así que luego de mi sigue Blue Star, luego Storm Fire, Longart y Dalia, aunque espero que lleguemos todos al lugar de captura, se que es algo casi imposible, si logran acabar con su oponente deberán alcanzar de nuevo al equipo, si no lo logran.-la tensión aumentó más.-o si quedan muy malheridos, por favor resistan hasta que lleguemos o si no es posible.-podía cortar la tensión con una daga.-sepan que fuero grandes guerreros y compañeros y que los aprecio a todos y cada uno de ustedes, si Storm Fire a ti también aunque no lo demuestre, Dalia fue un honor ser tu hermano, Longart tu eres mi segundo padre y por eso te aprecio como un hijo, Blue Star yo...

-Racer te entiendo por favor, no digas mas.-la voz de Blue Star sonaba tranquila, pero en el fondo se percibia un matiz de tristeza.

-esta bien Blue Star, chicos llegamos.-varios sonidos de transformaciones rezonaron en mis sensores auditivos.- acaso no les enseñe a transformarse en silencio.-gruñi.

-no te molestes Racer y mira al frente.-Storm Fire me mostro el escondite de Openpain, una gran fortaleza de metal subterránea, muy bien escondida entre la malesa de la selva, pero muy visible para quien supiera buscar.

-bien Blue Star, Storm Fire conmigo vamos.-avanzamos hacia el escondite, la puerta de acceso estaba muy bien bloqueada, pero solo bastó un virus para desbloquearla y abrirla en el mayor de los sigilos.

-puffff yo hubiera puesto una bomba.-bufo Storm Fire entrando atrás de mi.

-mmmmm yo le habría dado de golpes aunque a jusgar por el grosor me hubiera tardado dias jajaja.-como hace esta fembot para estar asi de tranquila ante una misión que puede costarnos la vida.

-detecto una firma de energia a tres... Olvidalo esta enfrente.-Storm Fire abrio fuego contra el mecha que nos atacaba.

-no le dispares, es mio.-Blue Star salto y cayó enfrente del mecha.-buenas noches.-le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, el energon manchó su mano.-Racer.-se volteo entristecida.-lo siento.-la estructura gris y sin vida del mecha cayo al suelo.

-calma, de todas formas el blanco es Openpain, a el es al que hay que mantener con vida.-no me importa quien muera aquí, siempre y cuando no sea ninguno de mis seres queridos; me sorprendi pensando.-Longart, Dalia ya pueden entrar.

Dalia

Seguimos a Racer a travez de imnumerables tuneles, talvez esta fuera una forma lenta de buscar, pero era la mas segura, los corredores se iban haciendo cada vez mas oscuros a medida que avanzabamos.

-alto ahí.-ordenó una voz muy conocida.

-Drock ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó Storm Fire.

-¿olvidaste que trabajo para Openpain?

-chicos continuen, él es mio.-Racer se puso en posición de ataque.

No hermano, no te puedo dejar aquí, no puedo dejarte atrás, no soportaria que te pasara algo.

-Dalia ven el sabe lo que hace.-Storm Fire tomo mi mano y la estrecho.-él estara bien.

No se como pude seguir adelante y dejar atrás a Racer, no se como pude.

Racer

-considerate muerto Drock.-le disparé un shock eléctrico de muy alta intensidad, pero logro resistirlo.

-muajajaja estas acabado Racer.- corri para tomar algo de distancia pero mi pie quedo atrapado en algo, un tiron y quede sin aire en el suelo.

Senti un gran golpe en mi espalda, el pie de Drock se descargo varias veces sobre mi cuerpo.

-bien ahora un truco de mi Blue Star.-pense apoyando con fuerza manos y pies en el suelo me impulsé hacia arriba, debia admitirlo, yo tenia velocidad pero no fuerza, apenas pude quitarme a Drock de encima y dar una vueltas en el aire antes de caer de rodillas.

Volteé rapidamente para ver a Drock, pero este yacia bocaabajo en el suelo con la cabeza completamente aplastada, observe el techo, habia un enorme manchon de energon y circuitos.

-wow gracias Blue Star.-no podia evitar sentir algo de asco al ver esa horrenda imagen, pero yo estaba a salvo. Pasé sin mirar el cuerpo tendido de Drock cuando...

BROWWWWWWWWW

Dalia

Aquella explosión me dio mala espina, queria volver y asegurarme de que Racer estuviera bien, pero no podia, no debia dejar al equipo, Storm Fire apreto mi mano con suavidad, calmandome.

-estara bien, el es muy testarudo.-me sonrio.

-lo se pero...

Longart

Toda una masacre se extendia ante nosotros, los cuerpos destrozados y grises de docenas de mechas cubrian el suelo. Me agache cerca de uno y vi que estaba atado, como todos los demas.

-prisioneros de Openpain, seguro era para venderlos a las minas.-dijo muy serio Storm Fire.

La pregunta era ¿por que los mataron asi?, aunque no parecia una ejecución planeada, revise el mas cercano a mi, sus puños mostraban señales de lucha, sus nudillos estaban destrozados.

-mira un capataz.-Storm Fire señalo un cuerpo, era el unico que estaba suelto y en sus manos aun portaba un latigo.

-alguien llego antes que nosotros y acabo con todos.-concluyó Dalia.

-y lo que sea que fuese aun debe estar por ahí asi que sigamos, no quiero encontrarme con algo que genere tal destrucción.-dijo storm fire serio.

Racer

Confusión, confusión y oscuridad rondaban mi procesador, hacia segundos habia estado euforico por mi victoria y ahora, mi cuerpo estaba inhabilitado, obra de una bomba ubicada en el cuerpo de Drock, arma muy poco etica, pero efectiva si lo que se quiere es eliminar oponentes.

Timer

Diversos sonidos llegaban a mi desde el bosque, gritos, chillidos, golpes; me acerque a ellos sin temor, ya sabia donde moriria asi que, lo que fuera aquello no me lastimaria.

-NOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR! AAAAAGGGG!.-silencio siguio a ese desgarrador grito, me acerque con cautela y los vi, un grupo de mechas verdes y marrones tomaban el energon del cuerpo de un cybertroniano muerto.

Aterrado por la escena me di vuelta, cuando uno de sus sparklings me vio.

-papa mirar otro, dejame cazarlo papa.-pidió el chico.

No llegue a oir la respuesta del padre, sali corriendo tan rapido como pude, no podia volver a la nave, no debia guiarlos a nuestro hogar, solo quedaba una salida, la base de Openpain.

Jadeé con terror, sabia que me acercaba a mi muerte, corri como un bolido, el sparkling que me perseguia tenia compañía, visualicé la base de Openpain a pocos pasos, me interné en ella y corri por los interminables pasillos a toda velocidad, en uno vi a mi tio, apoyado en la pared, gravemente herido, resisti el impulso de ayudarlo, no guiaria a esos canibales hacia el energon fresco de mi tio.

Blue Star

Sabiamos que Openpain se ocultaba en ese departamento, nuestros radares asi lo mostraban, Storm Fire y yo nos acercamos con sigilo hacia la puerta, hasta que un debil gemido llego a nosotros, ambos nos volteamos con rapidez.

Dalia yacia en brazos de Longart, un dardo estaba clavado en su cuello.

-¡Dalia!-Storm corrio a su lado.-¿que ocurrio amor?

-activo una especie de trampa.-informó Longart.-tranquilo Storm solo la paralizara durante unos astro segundos, yo la llevare.-Longart extrajo el dardo del cuello de Dalia y la alzo en brazos.

Storm regreso a nuestra antigua posicion, con el rostro contraido de dolor; aunque no lo creyeran, estas relaciones dentro del equipo eran la mayor debilidad, nadie se concentraba en la misión por tener el procesador en el lugar del ser amado, mi entrenamiento me habia enseñado a relegar esas emociones al rincon mas recondito de mi mente, manteniendo el procesador frio y listo para cualquier eventualidad.

-Storm calmate Longart la cuidara, concentrate en Openpain.-le dije mirandolo seriamente.

-tienes razon.-sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia la puerta.

Que demonios, pense, podia relegar esas emociones pero aun pensaba en Racer, aun lo tenia presente en mi chispa, bueno supongo que eso pasa al enamorarte.

-¿listo Storm Fire?-pregunte.

-si.-sus opticos expresaban decision.

-ok.-de una patada derribe la puerta, casi al mismo tiempo un rayo paralizante paso entre nosotros e impacto a Longart, quien se dezplomo en el suelo, Storm corrió a socorrerlos, Dalia habia quedado aplastada por Longart.

-no me tendran tan facilmente basuras.-Openpain nos miraba, sus opticos relucian de locura, habia perdido la razon en aquel planeta hostil.

-entregate y no resultaras herido.-ordené.

-tonta no sabes con quien te metes.-antes de incluso evitarlo me alcanzó con una mano, no era un golpe, era una especie de roce o un simple toque, a los astro segundos lo senti, no habia imágenes puesto que me habia obligado a olvidar todas las situaciones negativas y tristes de mi vida, solo habia dolor y tristeza, intensificados por el hecho de no descubrir la fuente de tales memorias.

-me encantan quienes olvidan sus pasados jajaja.-escuche reir a Openpain, estaba muy concentrada intentando sacar ese dolor de mi chispa, pe o era inutil, cai al suelo indefensa como nunca antes, Gigaforce me habría matado de verme asi, nunca habia entrenado en serio para proteger mi procesador y mi chispa de un ataque como ese y ahora pagaria las consecuencias.

-debil jajaja esperaba mas de ustedes.-dicho eso una patada impactó mi cabeza, me aterre, con semejante ataque dañaria mis opticos.-jajaja Openpain lo sabe todo.-pateo mi cabeza de nuevo, senti el energon gotear en el suelo.-has protegido tus recuerdos, pero aun asi los mas recientes no los cuidaste.-otra patada, esta vez senti un terrible dolor punzante en mis opticos, con terror los encendi y no veia nada, todo era oscuridad, impenetrable oscuridad, Openpain me soltó.

-ahora si, te dare una pelea justa.-¿justa? De serlo no estaria ciega, pense, intentando ubicarlo por el sonido de sus pasos y su energia pero era imposible todo era silencio, hasta que fue roto por un gemido proveniente de mi boca, Openpain habia clavado algo en mi costado izquierdo y habia pateado el derecho, todo en un solo movimiento.

-maldito.-escuche decir a Storm mientras yo caia ya fuera de combate.

Storm Fire

¿por que no la ayude? Talvez confiaba en ella o talvez no queria separarme de Dalia en vista de que ese asesino estaba cerca, mi procesador estaba dividido, entre amistad y amor y por ahora dominaba el amor.

Blue Star

Inmovil, indefensa y debil como nunca antes, me encontre tirada en el suelo a la espera de una muerte que tardaba en llegar, talvez Openpain este decidiendo que arma usar o si me destrozaria con sus propias manos, senti una daga atravezar mi rodilla.

-Asi no escaparas.-dijo Openpain, mi visión se aclaro un poco, pero estaba inmovilizada, mi pierna no reaccionaba, escuche pasos apresurados, muy conocidos, ¿que demonios hacia Timer aquí?

-dejala en paz.-sus pies se detuvieron frente a mi.

-Timer no lo hagas.-dije enforzandome por levantarme.

Timer

Ya no importaba, habia perdido a los canibales pero igual moriria a manos de Openpain, no le permitiria matar a nadie mas, ningún otro mecha moriria por mi ya no, nunca mas.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:destino

Timer

Observe a la daga entrar lentamente en mi pecho, la senti atravesar mi core; una fuerte descarga electrica me recorrió, no pude evitar gemir, sentia todo su filo, podia sentirla rozando mi chispa.

-pequeño, no es necesario que hagas esto, después de todo solo quiero acabar con la inutil fembot que protejes.-comento Openpain con una voz falsamente suave, pero con un dejo de lascivia.

Sus opticos se ensancharon cuando giro la daga en mi pecho, cortando importantes circuitos, el dolor aumentó, podia sentir como la daga destrozaba mis sistemas, aquel dolor escalofriante, mis piernas temblaban, ya casi ni podia mantenerme en pie; tranquilo Timer esto pasara, solo es un rato, solo es unos astrosegundos, pense para calmarme, pero eso no evito que mis opticos se humedecieran, varias lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, jadeé y la daga entro mas en mi core.

-pobre, ya estas llorando, debo admitirlo, me has decepcionado, con un tio como el tuyo y tus creadores deberías ser mas fuerte.-la daga entro mas, pude sentir el frio metal llegar hasta mi chispa, las señales de emergencia titilaron como locas en mi procesador.

-¡detente, maldito!-grito mi padre.

-no, no, no debo acabar lo que empece, asi que sparkling ¿unas ultimas palabras?

Intenté encender mi vocalizador, pero no pude; vamos funciona, debo despedirme debo...

La daga entro casi por completo, mi chispa se sobresalto al sentirse invadida por ese objeto extraño, era como si la hubieran conjelado, no la sentia latir, con cada lento jadeo la daga entraba mas y mas, mi chispa se negaba a extingirse.

"vamos, por favor, detente, para, por favor, ya no aguanto"

La daga salio de mi pecho, reavivando las heridas anteriores, pero mi chispa estaba rota, cortada a la mitad, cai de rodillas, ya no veia nada, mi procesador no recibia ordenes de extaxis, ni advertencias, todo era oscuridad.

Intenté hablar, queria despedirme de mis creadores, pero la falta de energia era critica.

"no puedo irme ahora, no puedo, ¿como le agradecere a Blue Star el sacrificio que hizo por mi? ¿como agradecere a Longart por sus historias? ¿a mi tio por hacerme reir? ¿a encave por escucharme? ¿a mis creadores por traerme a este universo tan maravilloso? ¿Freezer como hiciste para hablar, aun teniendo una viga atravezandote a cal y canto?, por favor Primus dame la fuerza, por favor, no quiero irme aun, no quiero..."

Storm Fire

Apenas podia creerlo, de no ser por tenerlo ahí, enfrente, su estructura, gris y sin vida, habría pensado que esto era una pesadilla, una horrenda y cruel pesadilla.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, solo estabamos Timer y yo, todo daba vueltas, todo era tan confuso, mi chispa se negaba a aceptar tanto dolor, y sin embargo en mi procesador ya lo tenia claro, Timer no volveria, no regresaria.

Tan pronto esa idea fue procesada y analizada, muy lentamente un odio irracional creció en mi interior, un odio que no sentia desde hacia ciclos, un odio muy superior a mi entendimiento, uno que mi chispa aceptó gustosa con tal de no sentir ese dolor que la amenazaba.

"mátalo"dijo una voz al fondo de mi procesador.

Enfoque a Openpain, el se sacudía el energon de las manos como si matar sparklings fuera su trabajo de todos los ciclos. Mi mascara de batalla me cubrió el rostro, pude ver que Blue Star hacia lo mismo, sus ópticos reflejaban enojo y decepción, me miró y asintió.

Nos abalanzamos sobre él apenas concientes de un plan, enceguecidos por el dolor y el odio, no medimos nuestras fuerzas, solo queriamos matarlo, destrozarlo, hacerle sentir todo nuestro dolor, toda nuestra desesperación.

Blue Star lo golpeó con su bo y lo lanzó contra la pared, inmovilizandolo contra esta.

Saque mis nuevos lanzallamas, cortesía de Encave, y le disparé con todo mi energon, no me importó ser tan sadico, solo queria verlo sufrir, ver en sus ópticos la desesperación de saber que este era su final.

Pero no ocurrio asi, con una increible habilidad se safo del agarre de Blue Star y escapo de mi fuego.

Atacando a Blue Star con una patada, logro distraerla y escapar, sin embargo fuimos tras él, esto se acabaria muy pronto.

Blue Star

Timer lo siento, lo siento tanto, maldita sea, no pude protegerte, no pude, ¿por que no me dejaste morir? ¿por que?

Observe a Openpain sacudirse el energon de las manos, ese asesino, ese ser vil y despiadado, pagará, lo juro, pagará por esto.

Era mi deber protejerlo, era mi promesa, pero la rompi, Timer murio y precisamente por mi, enfoque a Dalia, ella solo observaba a su hijo con los ópticos desorbitados, ¿Timer por que tu?

De algo estoy segura, Openpain morira ahora mismo, active mi mascara de batalla e intercambié una mirada con Storm Fire, juntos nos avalanzamos sobre él.

Con mi bo lo inmovilice contra la pared, pero no vi venir una patada, esta impacto de lleno en mi torso, mis opticos empezaban a fallar de nuevo, maldita sea, no ahora, dejenme vengarme, dejenme.

Sacudi mi cabeza para intentar aclarar un poco mi visión, Storm Fire se me adelantó en la persecución, cuando todo parecio aclararse lo segui, no era muy dificil, a cada astrosegundo le disparaba a Openpain.

Ya no me importaba el dolor en mi pierna y costados, no me importaban los recuerdos que me obligo a vivir Openpain, solo existia esa terrible necesidad de venganza.

A medida que corria mi visión se opacaba mas y mas.

" por primus, aguanten hasta que su energon corra por mis brazos" Me sorprendi pensando y no era de menos asi me habian educado, la naturaleza violenta de la guerra no enseñaba otra cosa mas que venganza y esos eran los instintos mas primitivos que teniamos grabados en el procesador.

-¿que quieren de mi?-rio Openpain muy por delante de nosotros.-¿venganza? Jajaja no la conseguiran...

Storm fire en un arranque de ira logro alcanzarlo y derribarlo, poco después los alcanse y con toda la furia del mundo clave mis puños en su estructura, Openpain gimió de dolor, pero no me importó; Storm Fire le apunto a la piernas y empezó a quemarselas, nuestra victima se agito clavando aun mas mis puños en su estructura.

-arrepiente maldito,hazlo y te acabaremos ahora.-de mi vocalizador salia una voz llena de odio que no reconocí.

-jamas, AAAAAAAAA!.-Storm le pateo las piernas ya calcinadas.

-¿no? Maldito era mi hijo, mi sparkling.-Storm le pateo un brazo, yo lo tome y con toda mi fuerza se lo arranqué desde el hombro, un sonoro chasquido llego a mis audios.

-MADITOS! OJALA UNICRON LOS CONSUMA EN SU INFIERNO!.-bramó retorciendose en el suelo; sus gritos eran musica para mis audios.

-aun no acabamos, Openpain.-amenazó Storm Fire.-pagaras todo lo que has echo.-de una patada quebró la rodilla derecha de Openpain.

Mis opticos fallaron de nuevo sumiendo en sombras el lugar durante unos astro segundos, sabia que la furia que me embargaba no era normal, y tampoco queria que me abandonara, la perspectiva era aterradoramente dolorosa.

Senti a Storm Fire retroceder, gemir, abri mis opticos y logre ver, a pesar de las sombras a Openpain tocandolo, haciendo uso de su poder.

-tus padres, tu hermano, tu hijo, jajaja ¿a quien mas perderas Storm?-¿aun era capaz de torturar a los mechas? La ira me embargo, sin pensar me acerque a el, Storm parecia no estar en condiciones de ayudarme, miraba la pared con el mas horroroso de los gestos, mejor, lo mataria yo sola.

Concentré toda mi ira en aquel golpe, le atravesé la cabeza con el puño, Openpain no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar,todos sus sistemas se destrozaron al paso de mi mano, luego para asegurarme, o quizas por puro sadismo, le clave mi bo en la chispa, salpicando energon, aun caliente, por todo el lugar.

-¿QUE HICISTE?-Storm salto sobre mi.-era mio, yo lo mataria, ¡asesino a mi hijo! Y TU DEBIAS PROTEGERLO.-me deje golpear, Storm estaba muy alterado y en parte tenia razon, la muerte de su hijo era mi culpa.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Promesa

Blue Star

A veces la incosciencia es un buen lugar para escapar del mundo real, un sitio tranquilo, lejos de todos los problemas y el dolor de las situaciones vividas; quizas por eso me deje golpear por Storm hasta quedar incosciente,eso y que era solo mi culpa la muerte de su hijo o que talvez debi dejar que el matara a Openpain permitiendole asi una venganza mas justa, pero, yo tambien necesitaba vengarme, el retrocedio en su ataque yo no lo hice, es mas Storm nunca tendra una venganza completa, Openpain no habría resistido todo lo que Storm queria hacerle, incluso la venganza no le regresaria a su Timer.

Deseo poder perderme de nuevo en la incosciencia, maldito Longart, ¿por que despertarme? ¿que interes tiene la escena, borrosa y no por ello menos cruda, de una creadora abrazando a su hijo, rogando que vuelva?; ¿la imagen de un creador cuyos opticos solo reflejan una tristeza que raya en la locura? ¿el abrazo de un tio dividido entre el deber del amor y el dolor por su sobrino? Maldita sea Longart no debiste despertarme.

Me levante apenas consciente de que lo hacia, me deshice del abrazo de Racer, quizas con brusquedad, ¿que importa? Es solo otro mecha que me cree culpable de esta tragedia.

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Racer.

-debo salir de aquí Racer, no lo soporto mas.-sali corriendo del lugar, sabia que en su estado Racer jamas me alcanzaria.

Longart

Aquello fue lo peor, revisar por ultima vez a Timer y dictaminar su causa de muerte, todo por seguir un protocolo; ¿acaso este no toma en cuenta los sentimientos que afloran al hacerlo? ¿no es suficientemente horrible ver la muerte de un ser querido, como para que tambien deba dar su postmorten?

Anote las causas de la muerte en un datapad, ya no tenia sentido que siguiera de intruso en este dolor familiar, segui a Blue Star al exterior.

Blue Star

Longart se acerco a mi, sabia que podia confiar en el.

-no digas nada, se que huiras, no te juzgare, no soy quien para hacerlo, pero permite que te diga algo.-bueno longart si que me conocia.

-dime.

-no dejes a Racer asi como asi, antes de irte explicale el por que, el merece eso.-dijo longart seriamente.-y por favor no huyas en ese estado, moriras si lo haces.-tipico de Longart preocuparse por los demas, pero tiene razon, apenas puedo ver y mis heridas dejan fluir mucho energon, y en cuanto a Racer, tiene razon, debe entener mis motivos.

Longart

Repare rapidamente a Blue Star, sabia que ella queria marcharse cuanto antes.

-listo estas como nueva, solo ven cuando sientas muy mal tus opticos por favor.-pedi preocupado.

-no te preocupes Longart, lo hare.-prometió.

-te avisare cuando nos vengan a rescatar.

-Longart aunque lo hagas no te puedo prometer que regresare con ustedes.

-entiendo tu decision, solo piensatelo bien.-pedi alejandome al ver que Racer se acercaba preocupado, no queria presenciar ese duro momento.

Blue Star

Al ver a Racer mis planes practicamente se deshicieron, solo me miro y cayó de rodillas frente a mi; pero, aun asi no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo, cada vez que veo a Storm me siento culpable, no pude proteger a su creación, falle en mi promesa y por ironias de la vida Timer murio protegiendome presisamente a mi.

-Racer escuchame...

-Blue Star aun no entiendo ¿por que haces esto? ¿por que te tienes que ir?-Racer tirado de rodillas miraba el suelo, impidiendome verlo a los opticos.

-Racer tienes que entender que no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo, le falle a Storm Fire, a Freezer y a mi misma.-Racer solo giro la cabeza en otra direccion.

-supongo que esto es definitivo, esto es el adios, ya no estaremos juntos, yo...-su voz se quebro, varias lagrimas cayeron al suelo formando un pequeño charco.

-Racer siempre te recordare, siempre seras alguien muy especial para mi.-me agache enfrente de el y lo tome de la barbilla y lo obligue a verme.-Racer solo debo encontrar algo de paz para mi chispa, te prometo que volvere.-bese sus labios, el no me devolvió el beso, sólo sollozo más.-Racer...

-adios Blue Star.-racer se levantó.-por favor vete, vete ya.-solloso mas fuerte y salió corriendo, sin ver a donde iba.

Racer lo siento tanto, espero que algun dia me perdones, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la frondosa selva, bien ahora debo ser fuerte, debo encontrar la respuesta por mi misma.

Camine hasta adentrarme en la espesura, no mire hacia atrás, porque de hacerlo habria vuelto corriendo a sus brazos protectores, a la calidez que su presencia le brindaba a mi chispa

Racer

Por eso nunca quise apegarme a alguien, las relaciones solo traen dolor, problemas y tristeza, solo eso, nunca mas me acercare a ningun mecha de esa manera, nunca volvere a establecer vinculos tan fuertes con alguien.

Storm Fire

No me importaba que se marchara, es decir, no podia evitar culparla sobre lo ocurrido, una parte de mi chispa decia que no era cierto, que no era su culpa, pero encontrar un culpable, asi fuera inocente me distraia de mi dolor.

Dalia sollozaba en mi hombro, no habia parado de llorar desde que salimos de la base, no intente calmarla con palabras, palabras que al fin y al cabo no servirian de nada.


	18. Chapter 18

perdon perdon perdon, de verdad casi dos años sin actualizar? pero entre universidad y problemas de la vida no me e sentido al 100 para escribir; pero ya volvi ^^

Capitulo 18: sobrevivir

Storm Fire

Era muy facil tirarse a morir luego de todo esto, y en esta situacion lo era aun mas, las raciones de energon menguaban, a pesar de que practicamente nos la pasabamos en ayunas, cada uno concentrado en su propia depresión.

-Racer tu racion de hoy.-le dije pasandole poco menos de un cuarto de cubo.

-no la quiero.-la aparto de su lado y siguió recostado en su cama.

-Racer dale tiempo por favor...

-no entiendes ella me siente conectado con esta tragedia y no la culpo, no volvera Storm no lo hara.-se levanto y salio a caminar por los alrededores muy cabisbajo.

Bueno, pense, una racion mas ahorrada, no esperabamos rescate alguno, solo una agonica muerte por falta de energon y cualquier cosa que hiciera que este durara mas era bienvenida, sin embargo no es agradable desear el dolor ajeno.

-Dalia amor tu racion...

-dejala no la quiero.-otra, sin embargo la entendia bien, jamas nos repondriamos de la muerte de nuestra creacion.

-esta bien, yo tampoco comere.-lleve el cubo al deposito, volvi a nuestra habitacion y me sente a su lado.

-¿por que a nosotros?-musito.

-destino supongo, Dalia se que jamas olvidaremos a Timer pero hay que seguir adelante.

-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?-bramó empujandome.-no puedo seguir adelante.-se refugió en mis brazos.

-por el, por el debemos hacerlo amor.-nos fundimos en un beso tierno y entristecido.

Longart

El ciclo daba a su fin, habia discutido con Storm el ir a revisar los alrededores en busca de civilización, ya que los guardias de la base de Openpain habian sido asesinados por alguien mas y la situacion era muy critica, quizas podiamos hacer amistad o quizas habría que saquear su energon, y no me apenaba tan deshonrosa estrategia, el hambre hacia mella en nuestros sistemas y habia que sobrevivir.

-bien Longart mañana dare una vuelta, ire a descansar lo necesito.-todos recargabamos mas, en un intento por mantener nuestras reservas corporales intactas.

Racer

Recargar era un infierno, no solo por lo febriles que nos sentiamos todos y por ese agotamiento extremo que solo te impide descansar, sino por las pesadillas y el dolor de mi chispa al no tener a Blue Star cerca.

Di una vuelta en mi cama y lo escuche, un ruido, muy distinto a los sonidos de la selva a los que estabamos acostumbrados, eran pisadas, muy sigilosas y eran de mechas, retumbaban el los corredores de la nave, PUM PUM PUM, las sentia cerca de mi puerta, quizas solo fueran alucinaciones.

Cai en recarga inmediatamente.

Al ciclo siguiente...

Storm Fire

-Pues si, alguien se llevo el energon a mitad de la noche y lo encontrare.-bese a Dalia y me despedi de Racer y Longart, mi misión era vital, debia encontrar energon a cualquier precio.

Camine por la selva, internandome mas en el follaje espeso, caluroso y pegajoso, entonces lo vi, un cubo de energon repleto, corri hacia el presa del hambre, lo bebi de un sorbo, reconfortandome en su frescor hasta que de la nada una red cayo sobre mi, una horda de mechas me cubrió riendo.

-ser tonto cayo en truco de energon holografico.-¿energon holografico? Senti mis tanques vacios, toda la sensación de satisfacción y placer de estar energizado paso a la historia, ¡habia sido un espejismo!, cai incosciente presa de mi desesperación.

Desperté y note que la tribu de mechas primitivos me había capturado de la manera más ingeniosa y aprovechada posible. Observé las rejas de mi celda, eran de metal, uno muy endeble, pero difícil de romper sin un arma, bien este planeta esta habitado, eso explica los ruidos que escuchabamos durante las noches, nosotros lo achacabamos a la falta de energon en nuestros sistemas, pero eran "ellos" acechandonos. Un mecha muy alto y ancho abrió mi celda, todos compartían los mismos cromas, verdes, marrones, negros, que les permitían camuflarse en la selva con suma facilidad; tuve el impulso de atacarlo, pero estaba muy débil, hacía cinco ciclos que no probaba energon.

-tu moverte.-ordenó.

-no puedo.-respondí con frialdad.

-yo obligarte.-me jaló de los brazos y con una sorprendente fuerza me lanzó por los aires, caí sobre una roca, el impacto me sacó el aire de los filtros.-ahora tu decir donde estar energon.

-mi no saber.-respondí burlandome.

-si el no saber, nosotros comer, el tener energon en sus sistemas.-el jefe salió de su chosa, se me acercó y me tomó de la barbilla.-Lucg revisar si estar relleno.-el mecha de mayor tamaño se me acercó con un cuchillo muy primitivo.-no secar mucho, solo comprobar si tener energon.

-si, jefe.-demonios, ¿me iban a comer?, y de paso me torturarían con ese cuchillo, solo para comprobar si tengo energon, ¿me secaran por completo?, Primus, por favor, sentí el borde rugoso del cuchillo en la juntura de mi codo, dolería menos si estuviera afilado, pero así la presión es la que corta demorando bastante el proceso, sentí cada roce de cuchillo, cada forcejeo de este para cortar mi cuerpo; el hilillo de energon rodó por mi antebrazo, Lucg colocó un cantaro debajo de este para recoger el energon.

-bien tener algo, revisar otro brazo.-el jefe me miraba ¿hambriento?, ¿acaso, paresco un cubo de energon?, no demonios, el cuchillo cortó mi otra juntura, no pude reprimir un gemido, no podía defenderme, a parte de estar desenergizado, estos caníbales me estaban sacando el poco energon que me quedaba.

-detenganse, demonios, detenganse, ahhhhhh.-el cuchillo cortó mi hombro, los cantaros estaban casi llenos, no, no puedo acabar asi, mis ópticos fallaron, alertas por falta de energía llenaron mi procesador, caí de rodillas, pero Lucg me levantó con brusquedad.

-tu no caer, tu ser comida.-con una mano me sostuvo contra la roca y con la otra me fue cortando cada ducto de energon cuyo flujo fuera intenso, no pude evitar gritar, me dolía bastante, y con mis sensores sobreexitados y averiados por la falta de energon, estos exageraban bastante las sensaciones, aunque la que provino de una de mis puertas no fue una exageración, el cuchillo cortaba la juntura que la mantenía unida a mi brazo, pude sentir como cada ducto, circuito, sensor, era cortado, rebanado, por ese burdo cuchillo, que se movia como un serrucho cortando madera, sobre mi, todo esto acompañado de terribles punzadas y confusas ordenes de extaxis en mi procesador, escuche mi puerta caer, ese sonido metálico me torturó mucho más que el cuchillo en si.

-detenganse por favor.-murmuré Lucg trabajaba en mi otra puerta, cercenandola como habia echo con la anterior, cerré mis ópticos para no ver su burdo trabajo, pero, no, eso no disminuyó el dolor. Escuche caer mi segunda puerta, abrí mis ópticos y vi los dos muñones, chorreantes de energon, los circuitos mal cortados, enredados con los cables y sensores, toda una masa dolorosa y palpitante.

-detenerte, ya sacar suficiente energon, funde su estructura para alimentar Gordilocks.-apenas pude escuchar eso, todos mis sistemas protestaban por la falta de energon.

-bien, jefe.

-¿no sabes decir otra cosa?-me fundirian, me convertirian en una masa fundida y palpitante de metal, para alimentar a sus mascotas, Lucg me levantó con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro avivaba las llamas bajo un gran caldero de metal, una mezcla verdosa burbujeaba dentro de este, olía a lubricante, energon, refrigerante y metal, yo sería el ingrediente principal de esta mounstruosa sopa.

Lucg me levantó sobre el caldero, observé como mis pies colgaban graciosamente sobre este, como gotas de mi energon caian dentro de el, y luego...

SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La cantidad de sensaciones me abrumo, dolor, escosor, el líquido metiendose en mis heridas, el calor, pude sentir como las ardientes burbujas rozaban mi estructura, mi acto reflejo fue saltar, pero Lucg me detuvo golpeandome y obligandome a entrar de nuevo por el empuje del golpe.

El calor hizo mella en mis sistemas, mi procesador ordenó el extaxis inmediato.

Longart

Caimos sobre la tribu justo cuando Storm cai en extaxis dentro del caldero, una tribu nos habia ofrecido ayuda y se disponian a salvar a nuestro amigo, la batalla fue rapida, la otra tribu no estaba dispuesta a pelear asi que huyo del lugar tras un breve intercambio de flechas por ambas partes.

Llevamos al muy malherido Storm a la aldea de nuestros amigos, estos eran menos primitivos que los otros, no comian mechas, pero hablaban igual y su cultura era parecida. Llevé a Storm a la choza del médico-brujo, no es que creyera en eso de bailarle a los espiritus, pero las sustancias que elaboraba eran muy útiles, ya con ellas habia logrado revivir nuestros agotados sistemas.

-shaman ayudame con mi amigo.-pedí.

-usar estracto de Siriviab y escencia de Boyash.-me tendió un frasco echo de corteza de árbol.-limpiar heridas, mezcla extraña acumularse ahí, poder infectar.

-gracias shaman.-saque a Storm de ahí, al shaman no le gustaba mucho mi compañía, ya habia arruinado su negocio.

-de nada, tu poder ayudar, saber bastante.-espero que si.

-Storm, oh Longart ¿que le pasó?-Dalia miraba con aprension a Storm.

-caníbales.-respondi entrando en nuestra choza.-Dalia ¿puedes ayudarme?-pregunté sentandome al lado de Storm.

-claro.-se sentó y apoyó la cabeza de Storm en su regaso.-no te preocupes si se despierta yo lo sostendré.

-ok.-vertí el contenido del frasquito en una tela fabricada con fibras naturales.-pero debes vigilarlo.-Limpié el corte de su frente, así como las junturas dañadas, reservando lo más dificil para el final. Lentamente pase el paño por los muñones ensangrentados, la maraña de circuitos, cables y sensores dificultaba la tarea.

-Ahhhhhh, argh dejen de comerme, ¿no ven que estoy vivo?-Storm abrió lentamente los ópticos, enfocandonos.-no creí esto de ustedes chicos, me rescataron, ¿solo para comerme ustedes?

-Storm Fire, estas loco.-le dije, mientras limpiaba su herida, instantáneamente apartó su brazo.-tranquilo casi termino.

-y yo que pensé que toda tortura habia acabado.-comentó con gesto trágico.

-no seas exagerado Stormy.-Dalia le acarició la cabeza.-además cuando Longart termine te dará un gran cubo de energon para que repongas tus fuerzas.

-¿energon?, pero ¿donde?...-Storm nos miro interrogante.

-de aquí mismo, Storm esta tribu nos a ofrecido ayuda.

-pee... Pero ¿por que?.-inquirio sentandose.

-porque salvamos a la creacion del jefe.-respondio Longart.

-la creacion?

-veras Storm...

Flashback

Longart

Astro segundos después de la partida de Storm Fire un pequeño nativo nos contacto, en su lenguaje primitivo y lleno de errores gramaticales nos explico la situacion que vivia su tribu, la creacion del jefe estaba muriendo de una cornada de uno de sus toros llamados Gordilocks, al parecer no tenian la tecnología para tratar el caso.

-los ayudaremos.-murmuro Racer levantandose.-viviremos mejor con su tribu que en esta nave que ya no sirve de nada.

-tienes razon dejame tomar mis herramientas de trabajo, Xchicod ayudame.-el aborigen se apresuro a seguirme.

-Dalia ayudame a llevar algunas cosas al asentamiento.-escuche decir a Racer.

El joven nos guio hasta su tribu, el pueblo estaba compuesto por dos hileras paralelas de chozas semi-metalicas alrededor de un pozo de energon custodiado por guardias muy fieros.

-energon ser escaso, pero alimenta toda la tribu.-explico Xchicod.-pueden tomar un cubo diario por mecha ser la racion.

Nos guio hasta la mas imponente de las chozas, la del jefe, entre presuroso y una extraña escena salto a mi vista, un mechas disfrazado de brillantes colores bailaba alrededor de la hoguera arrojando a ella polvos y quimicos para crear formas y colores con el humo, a sus pies estaba la protoforma, era muy pequeño y una fea herida cruzaba su torso.

-¿que hace?-pregunte horrorizado arrodillandome junto al chico, su creador no se inmuto, en sus opticos se leia desesperanza, estaba dispuesto a salvar a su creacion a cualquier precio.

-dejarme espiritus de ancestros ayudar...

-si claro a este joven solo lo ayudara descansar y reparar bien la herida y soldarla, y no hace mucho de eso bailando y cantando, ahora disculpeme debo ayudar al chico.

-gran jefe los espiritus lo enviaron en respuesta a mis suplicas dejarlo ver al chico.-jajaja si claro el gran jefe hacia rato me dejaba reparar al pequeño.

-puedes marchar, gracias por ayuda gran shaman.-musito el jefe.

-de nada.-el shaman salio de la choza echo un vendaval.

-¡auch! Duele creador.-se quejo el chico casi inconsciente.

-tranquilo, descansa ya casi termino con todo esto.-di los ultimos toques a la soldadura, tardaria unos ciclos pero estaria bien.

-muchas gracias enviados de los espiritus, permitan ofrecer energon.-el gran jefe nos guio a una mesa y coloco cubos de energon repletos frente a nosotros.

Algo iba mal apenas el energon llegaba a nuestros tanques los purgabamos, al parecer el ayuno prolongado causo ese efecto.

-no preocupar eso arreglar shaman.-el gran jefe envio a su sirviente en busca del shaman que llego rapido y solicito.

-¿que desear majestad?

-trae tus mezclas, visitantes estar mal y vomitar energon.

-con gusto gran jefe.-genial ahora el Shaman tenia una oportunidad de envenenarme, pero no fue asi, el brebaje que nos dio a beber era picante,dulce y burbujeaba pero funciono, un trago y ya nuestros tanques estaban estables y listos para el energon.

-gracias shaman.-incline mi cabeza y sonrio, quizas no nos llevariamos mal.

Fin flashback

-vaya, eso fue extraño.-comento Storm Fire, le di de beber el brebaje y luego pudo tomar muy agradecido el energon de un cubo repleto.

Pasamos varios ciclos junto a la tribu, viviamos en paz con ellos compartiendo nuestras culturas.

Blue Star

Ciclos y ciclos en esta selva ayudaban a mi procesador, este seria el camino a mi redención, ayuno y meditación, solo eso calmaria mi chispa.

Era peligroso permanecer en la selva a solas pero ya entendia que no estaba sola, una tribu de mechas canibales la habitaba y casi me cazaban en una ocasión o dos y ya la falta de energon me debilitaba, podia soportar el hambre pero aun asi mis sistemas no estaban tan mentalizados como yo.

Master Road

Aterrice mi nave en este planeta selvatico hacia unos ciclos, la deje bien escondida entre la maleza y me aventure en el follaje dispuesto a encontrar un proposito claro a mi existencia, mi mente empezo a vaguear en mis archivos de memoria.

Flashback

Guerra. No existía otra cosa sino esa palabra GUERRA. Mis creadores, grandes combatientes, y muertos en batalla.  
Nunca los conocí, he ahí el porque no los extraño. No tenia un propósito en la vida, solo me deje llevar por los acontecimientos.

Fui creado con grandes dotes para la batalla, un prodigio en realidad, destacándome por encima de los demás sparkling, pero ser el mejor tiene su precio. Siempre fui rechazado y repudiado por los demás, así que mi etapa de sparkling fue muy fría y solitaria.

Crecí y mi propósito en la vida aun no era claro. Aunque era un gran guerrero, mi unión a los autobots no fue voluntaria, me reclutaron.

Una vez ya en el control de operaciones de mi equipo, me encontré en un lugar donde podía ser aceptado, un lugar donde mis dones serian bien recibidos. Me sentía mejor. Mataba sin piedad a mis enemigos, siempre obedeciendo órdenes. Era el mejor, perfecto en combate, invencible, como ningún otro. Pero aun me sentía vacio.

Todo seguía igual, una monotonía, hasta aquel ciclo.

Las grandes cabezas se interesaron en mí, y por ello se me asigno una labor especial, matar a un traidor. No era fácil, aquel mecha estaba dentro de una gran fortaleza impenetrable, pero para mi era energón comido.

Ahora era un cazador furtivo, amigo de las sombras, traspasando las barreras de aquella gran fortaleza, matando silenciosamente a los guardias hasta avistar mi presa, pero...

Mi ataque fue interrumpido por una imagen que paralizo mis servomotores. Estando invisible a la vista de mi objetivo pude observar que estaba con dos robots más. Una fembot y un sparkling, todos juntos, compartiendo felices y contentos. En ese momento algo raro le ocurría a mi procesador, escuchaba un llanto, un llanto de un sparkling, pero no preste atención, y lentamente camine hasta mi objetivo. Cuando todos se percataron de mi presencia, se volvieron hacia mí, con miradas de miedo, pero además, algo que muy extraño para mi ocurrió, el mecha se interpuso en el camino de la fembot, el sparkling y yo. Una reacción muy peculiar a mi parecer, pero no vacile ni un momento comencé el ataque lanzando golpes contundentes y devastadores contra su estructura, dejando fuera de combate a aquel traidor frente a los opticos de la fembot y el sparkling.

Un grito, un llanto, fue la reacción de esos indefensos robots que miraban impotentes como se desplomaba en el frio suelo la estructura de aquel ser querido que adoptaba ese color gris tan desprovisto de vida. Ese llanto desencadeno toda una oleada de emociones y sentimientos que no conocía, y por primera vez mis ópticos se humedecieron, dando a relucir una ilusión donde un sparkling, y junto a él un mecha y una fembot. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que ese sparkling era yo, y los otros dos robots eran mis creadores, aquellos con los que siempre quise compartir y no pude gracias a otro mecha, un asesino, otro como yo.

Desde ese momento decidí alejarme de la guerra, así que hui a un lugar recóndito. De esa manera fue como llegue a este planeta.

Fin flash back

Este era un ciclo como cualquier otro. Restablecía mis sistemas después de una larga recarga, y luego comencé mi caminata exploratoria como de costumbre. Estaba todo en calma, en silencio, Ja! que novedad. Y luego de un aburrido rato de ver rocas y plantas, mis ópticos divisaron una estructura ajena al follaje de este planeta, era metálica, tal vez algo de chatarra espacial.

-mmm puede serme útil para algo -pensé para mi mismo. Así que me aproxime con cautela, previniendo cualquier sorpresa, y de repente

SSSSHHHHRRRR!

-NO! -maldije para mis adentros por haber echo ruido, había delatado mi posición, y luego divise aquel objeto moviéndose.

-¿que demonios?-se levantó y apunto hacia mi un bo.-¿quien anda ahí?

Avance y nuevamente

SRRHH!

-¿que eres amigo o enemigo?-Preguntaba con fiereza acercándose mas.

No tuve más opción que revelarme.

-jum! Salgo de Cybertron buscando paz y tranquilidad y consigo más violencia.

-mmm si quieres paz muéstrate. -exigió.

Blue Star

Racer, todo lo que vivimos, todo lo que sufrimos solo para que terminara en, esto, tu desaparición de mi vida, mi chispa, ¿por que Primus es tan cruel?, separarnos solo por la muerte de su sobrino, aunque de verdad es insoportable mirarlo sin sentir culpa, ese sparkling era mi responsabilidad, y su parecido con Racer hacía insoportable nuestra relación.

-aaajjjuuummmm.-me desesperece, cada vez que meditaba, me quedaba dormida o pensaba solo en Racer.

SSSRRHHH!

-¿que demonios?-me levanté y apunté hacia la maleza con mi bo.-¿quien anda ahí?

SRRHH!

-¿que eres amigo o enemigo?-me acerqué hacia las plantas.

-jum! Salgo de Cybertron buscando paz y tranquilidad y consigo más violencia.-dijo una voz de mecha enojado.

-mmm si quieres paz muestrate.-exigí.

Master Road

-ya ya tranquila ya salgo Primus! Que impaciente.-Me apresure a salir de la maleza encontrándome con una fembot cuya expresión daba a relucir que había vivido mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado

-jajaja. -Abrió su defensa y luego se sentó.

-jum ¿de que te ríes?-pregunté algo enojado, no solia ser la reacción de quienes me conocian.

-¿yo? Mmm no lo se

-si claro, dime.-me sorprendio haber dicho eso, como si fuera una vieja conocida, pero quizas todo era causado por el echo de que era el primer transformer con el que hablaba tras ciclos de viaje.

-psssss ni siquiera se tu nombre.-dijo mientras me detallaba con sus ópticos, eso me ponia nervioso, ¿por que lo hacia? Talvez me estudia para atacarme, se nota que es una guerrera experimentada talvez debería cuidarme, NO ya basta de violencia saca esos algoritmos de tu procesador, me regañe, no debia pensar asi nunca mas de modo que mejor respondo su pregunta.

-me llamo Máster Road, vengo de Cybertron buscando...

-paz y tranquilidad ya lo se.

-¿para que preguntaste entonces?-me estaba sacando de quicio

-mmm por nada, solo curiosidad, bien mi nombre es Blue Star y vivo aquí desde que mi equipo se perdió en esta selva.-magnifico que los busque y se largue.

Blue Star

No iba a contarle mis desgracias a un extraño.

-¿y no los has buscado?-preguntó Master Road interesado, aunque en sus opticos se leia "asi no me molestaras mas", aquel era un mecha con problemas, frio pero en cierta forma era amistoso.

-me separe de ellos por motivos personales.-dije con un tono que dejaba claro que no queria hablar del tema.

Me sente en el suelo y cerre mis opticos, ya empezaba a notar que fallaban cada vez mas y sin Longart para ajustarlos en poco tiempo ya no veria.

Master Road

-¿estas bien?-o bien esta herida, o solo agotada.

-si, solo duermo la siesta.

-mmm ¿segura? Bueno creo que también descansare un rato.-me senté en el suelo y tome una ración de energón.

-¿quieres?-le ofrecí un poco. Era bastante obvio que lo necesitaba.

Blue Star

¿es que no se iba a ir?, su presencia me recordaba a la de Racer y eso no me hacia ni pizca de gracia.

Genial, pense molesta, aunque ya empezaba a extrañar la compañía de los demás mechas y él era buena compañía, me divertia ver su cara de fastidio cuando lo molestaba.

Master Road

-tienes hambre, vamos come un poco.-coloque un cubo a su lado.

-no quiero.-dijo mientras se levantaba. Parecía algo molesta.

-tranquila yo solo...

Blue Star

No queria compañía, cualquier mecha que veia me recordaba todo lo vivido hacia ciclos.

-no te preocupes por mi.-dije molesta.

-como quieras.-respondió con desden.

-no importa.-intenté serenarme, hacia mucho que perdia el control de esa manera y no queria cometer un asesinato en aquella selva, asi que me deje guiar la poca curiosidad que sentia.-dime ¿que planeas hacer en este planeta plagado de canibales?

-mmm ¿canibales? Eso no lo sabia.-observó todo a su alrededor como deseando que apareciesen.

-si canibales, no puedes descuidarte o terminaras en un caldero hirviendo con otros mechas.-comenté como si nada, pero aquello no lo amedrento, ahora su interes era mas que evidente, escudriñaba los arboles como si con solo la fuerza de su mirada los fuera a atraer.

-mmm interesante, ¿los has visto?

-si varias veces, son mechas de colores verdes y marrones, montan unos enormes toros llamados Gordilocks.

-wow y ¿como los has visto?

-hace unos ciclos andaban por ahí cazando.-bien parecia que mi plan no daria resultado, en lugar de asustarse ese mecha parecia muy emocionado con la idea de canibales rondando por ahí, entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea, hacia ciclos que no me movia de ese lugar, talvez molestar canibales salvajes seria divertido después de todo, la facilidad con que esa idea llego a mi procesador me abrumo y empece a reir.

-¿ocurre algo?-Master Road seguia mirando los arboles de alrededor.

Dude un rato si responder o no -Claro que si me seguia seguro se lo comerian y no seria mi culpa ¿o si?.

-mmm me parece divertido ir a molestar algunos canibales.-iba a preguntarle ¿quieres acompañarme?, pero lo omiti, ahí si tendria responsabilidad en su posible muerte, y ya era suficiente con cargar la de Timer.

-se oye peligroso, pero ya me estaba aburriendo, bien ¿donde estan?

-sigueme.-talvez podría perderlo en el bosque, pero me seguia el paso sin problemas, era rapido, tenia que admitirlo.-falta poco, no hagas ruido.

-¡ja! No lo hagas tu.-dijo con frialdad.-los espantaras.

-no, vendran mas y sera mas dificil huir de ellos.-aclare.

-¿y?

-no te andare cuidando.-respondi como si nada.

-como si lo necesitace.-murmuró.-tu si deberías irte.

-¿y perderme la diversión? No gracias, siempre es bueno ver como descuartizan un mecha como tu.-bromeé.

-ja-ja-ja ya veremos.-nos mirabamos fijamente, por lo que no nos dimos cuenta que nos rodeaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

ZZZAAANNNGGG!

Una flecha me rozó la cabeza, dos docenas de canibales nos miraban hambrientos, estabamos rodeados.

-bien usa tus dotes Master Road o me temo que seremos la cena.

-tu lo seras.

Master Road

Tonta mas que tonta ya habiamos logrado huir de los canibales, entonces ¿por que monto ese Gordilock?¿ Para vanagloriarse? O ¿solo se divertia? Aunque mi idea de diversion es muy distinta a romperse la cabeza con una rama de arbol y luego ser corneada por un toro furioso.

-eso fue...-templaba en el suelo, un charco de energon crecia bajo ella.

-estupido.-juzgue levantandola en mis brazos, después de todo era una fembot, y yo un mecha debia ayudarla estaba en mi deber.

-¡bajame!-me empujo y cayo sentada en el suelo.-¡ey! Tampoco tan brusco.-sacudia la cabeza como intentando aclarar su visión.

-fuiste tu misma quien...¿pasa algo?-ya la habia visto hacer lo mismo, era como si sus opticos fallasen, enseguida bajo su visor.

-mejor.-dijo para si.

-vamonos de aquí.-sugeri tendiendole mi mano, la tomo y se levanto.-mi nave esta lejos, sera mejor que te ayude.-pase su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-esta bien.-cedio apretando con su mano derecha la herida de la cornada.

Siendo sincero pense debía cargarla la ultima mitad del camino pero no fue necesario, se mantuvo en pie hasta llegar a mi nave, ahí le pedí se recostara y tomara energon, no era médico pero debía atender esas heridas.

-cálmate Master Road estoy bien.-murmuro débilmente.

-no me gusto ese tono de voz.-dije serio mientras estudiaba el golpe en su frente.

-auch te dije estaba bien.-se quejó, yo notaba como poco a poco entraba en recarga y salia de ella.

-¿por qué no descansas? No te arrancare la cabeza mientras duermes.-bromee soldando la herida de su frente.

-por como me estas reparando diría que si.-gruño.

-si claro, tonta.-no podía hacer mucho por la cornada, excepto esperar que sus sistemas de autoreparación hicieran el trabajo.

-gracias...-cayo en una profunda recarga.

-bien, solo de nuevo.-me dirigí a la computadora central de la nave, no desconfiaba de ella pero debía investigar su pasado.

-extraño.-dije para mi, según algunos archivos estaba muerta, no se sabia de ella desde tiempo antes de encontrarla aquí, Blue Star ¿en qué estas metida?

-hmft aaaaujjjuuummm en tu nave ¿donde mas?.-apague la computadora rápidamente, había despertado antes de lo previsto.-¿tu nave funciona?

-claro que si, si no ¿como habría llegado?-pregunta estúpida, seguro el golpe la había afectado.

-¿cuando volverás a cybertron?-se acomodo en la cama para verme.

-no lo se, no quiero volver a ese maldito planeta.-gruñí.

-tengo cuatro amigos que necesitan regresar:-murmuró cabizbaja.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: deber u obligación

Master Road

Por supuesto que no, no volvería a ese planeta, ¿quien se creía esa fembot para decirme que hacer? Así su equipo estuviera varado aquí por ciclos, no era mi problema, no volvería a plagar de dolor y desolación mas chispas inocentes.

-debemos volver a Cybertron.-Blue Star casi estaba de rodillas, la desesperación se notaba en sus ópticos azules.-mi equipo morirá de inanición.-gruñó.

-¿y a mi que? Ellos solos se metieron en ese problema todas sus consecuencias son su culpa…-no lo vi venir, un golpe impactó en mi rostro.

-no se metieron solos.-musitó con voz sepulcral.-no te metas con ellos.-salió corriendo de mi nave, ¿Qué rayos?, al parecer toqué un tema sensible.

-Master Road? ¿Estas ahí?-maldición, mi comandante de batallón me encontró, su voz plagada por la estática me llegó desde el sistema de comunicación de la nave.-soldado, se le a asignado un grupo de novatos de la academia, están bajo su cargo y se presentaran en 3 ciclos a usted.-el tono formal cayó.-Master Road se que es duro lo que hiciste, peo debes volver, ahora eres responsable de esos younglings, si algo les pasa, así sea bajo el cargo de tu subcomandante, la responsabilidad será solo tuya Master Road, recuérdalo.-finalizó la comunicación, mi comandante me conocía lo bastante bien como para no esperar un acuse de recibo de mi parte, maldita sea, ahora debía volver, no podía desertar en paz, no, de nuevo mis habilidades causándome problemas, suspire, un soldado normal podía desertar y ya, yo no, el gran Master Road no podía darse ese lujo, bueno, para empezar debía ubicar a Blue Star.

Blue Star

Me serené mientras corría por la selva, si lo hubiera golpeado usando mi poder, lo habría matado, lentamente me acerque a mi nave, se notaba vacía, un rápido escaneo me mostró que mis amigos no estaban ahí, y para alivio mío, tampoco sus cadáveres, observé sus huellas dirigirse al centro del bosque y las seguí, tras unos microciclos de aplastante humedad y verdor llegué a un claro, un asentamiento primitivo surgió ante mis ópticos, y una escena muy curiosa, mis amigos atados en el centro del asentamiento, me oculté mejor en la maleza y estudié la situación.

Storm Fire

¿Nunca tendríamos un poco de paz? Magnifico, de un ciclo para otro la tribu que nos tendió la mano la retiró, los cargos musitados por su jefe, en un momento me parecieron absurdos, pero ahora que los meditaba, atado de espaldas a Longart, me parecían muy lógicos, su tribu una vez fue una avanzada civilización como la Cybertroniana, pero la guerra los había mermado hasta tal punto, que de mutuo acuerdo con sus enemigos, los mechas caníbales, decidieron deshacerse de toda tecnología, así, ningún bando se sentiría tentado a desarrollar nuevas armas, con el fin de "protegerse", ahora llegamos nosotros, unas tentaciones andantes de tecnología, y obviamente debíamos ser eliminados, luego, claro esta, de haber salvado al sparkling del jefe.

-chicos, fue un placer estar a su lado.-musitó Longart, al ver que el batallón de ejecución afilaba sus flechas en una roca cercana, tragué aceite, vamos, siempre había una última esperanza, algún mecha que caído del cielo nos vendría a ayudar.

-moriremos Storm, deja de pensar en fantásticos rescates.-me regañó Racer.

-que tu quieras morir porque tu amorcito te dejó, no significa que yo también quiera hacerlo.-le gruñí, pronto me sentí mal por el, y mal por Dalia, ambos me miraban acusadores.

-cállate Storm.-me regañó Longart.

-lo siento.-murmuré.

Master Road

Logré ubicar a Blue Star, y me acerqué sigiloso a su posición, era obvio que vigilaba algo.

-veo que regresaste, ¿vienes a restregarme en cara tu nave?-me dijo altiva.

-vengo a decirte que regreso a Cybertron, al parecer se cae sin mi presencia.-le conteste.

-como si fueras tan imprescindible.-miró a sus amigos, eran sus amigos los atados, los demás eran mechas muy parecidos a los caníbales.

-al parecer se preparan para "fusilarlos"-me acosté a su lado.-¿algún plan?, nos abalanzaremos y ya?

-no, usaremos tu nave, es mas segura y no arriesgaré a mis compañeros.-me miró seriamente.-¿Qué esperas? Busquemos tu nave.

Racer

Ahora si que ni Primus nos salva, adiós amada mía, adiós Cybertron, adiós vida estúpida.

El pelotón de fusilamiento tensaba sus arcos una y otra vez, como si al primer disparo nos fueran a matar, tardarían horas en matarnos, y eso si teníamos suerte y algunas flechas penetraban y una y otra vez en nuestros pechos. Seria realmente hermoso el reguero de energon que dejaríamos.

Longart

Como médico tenía una visión muy real de los que esas delicadas flechas le harían a nuestros cuerpos, si, tardarían mucho tiempo en matarnos, sería una muerte muy agónica, oh Primus que por tu obra y gracia una llegue directo a mi chispa, que se a lo suficientemente potente.

Y como el tiempo es injusto con quienes esperan, el pelotón se agrupó y a una voz del jefe empezaron a dispararnos, las débiles flechas penetraron muy poco en nuestras armaduras, unos agudos pinchazos solamente, pero era curioso muy pocas me habían alcanzado, para la cantidad de mechas que vi rodeándonos, pronto esa pregunta se aclaró, Racer, maldito Racer, como pudo se había movido y había interceptado casi todos los disparos, cubierto completamente con finas flechas se rió, Primus, yo sabía que estaba loco, pero no tanto.

-¿Qué haces?-le grité.

-no lo ves? Aguantando hasta que la mágica ayuda caída del cielo llegue.-sonrió y seguí su mirada, sobre nosotros una nave autobot flotaba, a medida que se acercaba, el viento que generó espantó a todos los mechas "primitivos", no eran tan tontos como para intentar dispararle con sus flechas a la nave, es decir, les regresarían al doble de la velocidad.

Un rayo tractor nos subió a todos, y Blue Star se encargó de desatarnos, un mecha imponente estaba detrás de ella.

-les presentó a Master Road, oficial comandante autobot.-lo presentó.-gracias a el volveremos a Cybertron.-tras estudiar a Racer con la mirada y asegurarse de que sus heridas no eran serias, se marchó.

-Blue Star!-gritó Racer dolido.

-déjala Racer, sabes bien la decisión que tomó.-le dije apesadumbrado.-ahora quédate quieto para que pueda sacarte cada flecha mecha tonto.

Storm Fire

Era la típica nave militar autobot, cómoda, de colores claros y rojos, habitaciones un tanto espartanas, pero ¿para que quejarse? Nos alejábamos de ese pútrido planeta, el cuerpo de nuestro pequeño sparkling se había oxidado, victima de la humedad, no se pudo conservar nada, ya que como oxido cósmico, esta había penetrado en el área de carga de nuestra nave, fue desesperante, pero solo era una carcasa vacía, una vez albergó la chispa que cree junto a Dalia, pero ya no guardaba nada, Dalia se acomodó en mi hombro y sollozó, la comprendía bien, sabía que le dolía tanto como a mi haber visto pudrirse la armadura de nuestro hijo, nada quedaría en ese planeta, ninguna huella, ninguna estúpida huella del sacrificio de Timer.


End file.
